Shattered
by Everlasting Hope
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?
1. The Journey to the Volturi

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter One: The Journey to the Volturi**

_Bella's POV_

He was gone... They were all gone. The Cullens had simply vanished from my world leaving behind no traces. Without Edward I was a lost soul.

I hadn't left my bedroom in days. I would just lay on my bed staring at the white ceiling contemplating life and death. Without Edward I wasn't sure that I would have the strength to continue living.

My body always felt exhausted, as if I was weighed down by the entire universe. I no longer had any sense of direction. I knew I was a weak human, according to vampire standards. So weak that suicide often entered my head. I wanted to end my life. I no longer wanted to live with the pain that haunted my mind every second of every day. I could no longer shed the longing I held within my heart for Edward. I knew that I would always be internally in love with him.

Closing my eyes I attempted to see his perfect face in my mind. His pale white skin contrasted greatly with his golden topaz eyes that could pierce my very soul. His messy bronze colored hair was slightly lighter than my own, but just as soft.

He was the God of my heart, the master of my universe, my one and only. But now that he was gone, what did I have to live for? What did I have to fight for with all my heart and soul? The answer was nothing. I no longer had anything of meaning in this cruel world. I had nothing.

Slowly I rolled out of my bed and pulled on some suitable clothes as I considered my options. After deliberating in my mind, I knew what I had to do. I would ask the Volturi to kill me.

I knew soon after I met Edward that he was the one. I sold my heart to him the first time our eyes met. I sold my soul to him the first time our lips touched. I had sold myself to Edward and when he left, he took my soul with him.

Here in Forks, I was just an empty shell. In Volterra, I could hope to regain fragments of my life. I knew that if I waited long enough, the Volturi would hunt me down anyways. Why? Because I knew about their secret world. I knew that vampires truly existed, which is why I decided to go to them and let them end my life.

Booking my flight to Italy online, I emptied my pathetic college savings and pocketed my left over cash. I knew that college was no longer an option for me. Not when I was planning my own death.

The hardest part would be telling my father goodbye. I knew that he had experienced many hardships in his life and that once I left, he would be devastated. He too would lose the will to live, much like I had. Except he wouldn't be able to escape life as easily as me. He wouldn't be able to have a secret organization kill him. Instead he would journey down the more painful road.

Walking down the wooden stairs from my bedroom, I approached Charlie who was in the kitchen. I knew I would have to lie. I would have to lie about my motives in order to keep him safe. In order to keep the vampire world tucked away from his simplistic human life.

"Charlie?" I whispered, my voice slightly shaking. "I have something to tell you."

Turning towards me Charlie glanced at me questionably.

"What is it Bells?" he answered slowly.

How I would miss my nickname Bells. How I could miss my father's rough voice that was always able to call my name so tenderly. I would miss the protection Charlie was able to provide. Whenever in his presence, I always knew I was safe. But now I was leaving my safely zone and was traveling to a place I would never return from.

"I'm... I'm leaving for Jacksonville..." I replied, the lie slipping easily off my tongue. I need to get away from here. I need to forget everything that happened.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie's whole face drop. I knew that those were not the words he was expecting to hear. Charlie had sacrificed so much to provide me with a happy life. And he almost succeeded, until Edward and the Cullen's left. Until Edward discovered that you can never truly tame a vampire.

"But, it's the middle of the semester? Are you just going to pick up school in Jacksonville?" questioned Charlie, pleading with me stay.

I wanted to tell him that school was the least of my problems. That death was occupying the greatest space in my mind. What would death feel like? What would it look like? Would it be anything at all?

"Yes," I sighed. "I know Renee will be able to help me register for classes and everything."

"Is this...really want you want?" whined Charlie softly.

"Yes," I answered with a firm tone. "This is really what I want."

With a giant hug I bid my father goodbye. I will never forget wrapping my arms around his strong body and inhaling his unique scent. I'll always remember resting my head on his strong chest and I will keep the memories of him close to my heart.

Jumping into my truck, I pushed the radio dial flipping through the channels. Soon classical music flooded my truck. The clear notes soothed my worried soul as I attempted to relax. To be swept away by the music. Hours later I arrived at the Washington airport. Printing my boarding pass and bringing my purse as a carry on, I boarded the plane. I had high doubts that I would need anything other than a little money. I wouldn't need to pack my house, like many of the tourists that were also seated on the plane.

Twelve hours later our flight landed and I was pulled into a different world. Grabbing a taxi cab I couldn't keep my eyes off of the ancient buildings that surrounded me. They were like giant brown works of art. Each building was different and had it's own majestic qualities.

Soon I arrived at what I knew to be the Volturi headquarters. Paying my cab driver I stepped out onto the beautiful brick streets and walked towards the castle in front of me. Inside they were giving tours of the rustic buildings. Quickly I signed up for one.

Once inside the building, I marveled at the history that surrounded me. Authentic paintings hung on the walls as I gazed at past rulers and exquisite landscapes. Never in a thousand years would I ever be able to match the skill that was displayed in this art work.

Deliberately falling behind on my tour, I noticed that our group passed by an old brick door. After checking that no one was watching me I opened the door and snuck inside. I had entered what looked to be a long hallway lined with flaming torches. At the end of the tunnel looked to lead to a large room. Following the red carpet at coated the floor, I began walking forward.

Finally I reached the end of the hall. Ahead of me looked to be another person, but the shadows in the room made it hard for me to tell.

"Who are you?" asked a feminine voice from the shadows. "What are you doing here? This area is off limits to tourists."

The voice was getting closer to me as a female vampire stepped out of the shadows. Her hair was long, the color of mahogany and her eyes were surprisingly violet, not the gold I had become so accustomed too.

"I'm... I'm Isabella Swan. I came here to find the Volturi leaders," I answered more confidently than I felt.

"A human who knows about the Volturi leaders. That's not possible," growled the vampire, flashing her bleach white teeth.

Inching closer, I knew that soon I would be dead. The vampire would sneak in for the attack and I would become a quick meal. Closing my eyes, I just waited for the end. For death to sweep me off my feet and lead me to a new world. But, death didn't come. Opening my eyes, I noticed another vampire walking toward us.

"Stop Heidi..." came a strong deep voice from the shadows.

"But Aro... She knows about us. About vampires and our secret world," pleaded the woman who I assumed was Heidi.

"Weren't you ever curious as to how she knew?" answered Aro, his jet black eyes slightly twinkling.

"Child, give me your hand," invited Aro as he offered his pale hand.

Hesitantly I reach forward and grasped it. Instantly I became cold, reminded of vampires chilling bodies.

"Nothing Heidi... I get nothing!" snapped Aro throwing his hands into the air. "I cannot hear any of her thoughts... Nothing!"

"Let me try to use my ability..." offered Heidi as she closed her eyes deeply concentrating. "I... I get nothing too Aro... I don't know what her deepest desires are... She is like a blank slate, empty."

"Hmm," thought Aro out loud. "Does this human have a gift? Perhaps she will be of use to us? Find Eleazar. I don't care the costs... Find him now and bring him to me..."

"Yes Aro," replied Heidi bowing her head as she quickly vanished from the room. Her speed rivaled Edward's as she disappeared blur.

"How do you do it? How did you block my mind?" pondered Aro.

"I don't know..."

"Perhaps this ability will amplified if I changed you..."

"Into a vampire?" I questioned finishing his sentence.

"Yes...a vampire. If your ability is not amplified, my coven will kill you. For the Volturi does not have use for vampires without abilities."

Taking my hand once more, Aro dragged me into an empty room. Only a small bed was located in the middle.

"Tie her down," ordered Aro to another vampire who had suddenly appeared.

My struggling was no use. Strong hands pinned me down as I was secured to bed. Soon Aro was inches from my face as he sunk his sharp teeth into my delicate flesh. In moments all I could feel was pain, as the world quickly faded from my darkening sight.

* * *

End of chapter one! What did you guys think? Is it worth continuing? If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please leave me a review! Thank you!


	2. Meeting the Volturi

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Volturi**

_Aro's POV_

Three days... That's how long I waited in this room for Bella to awake from her slumber. It had been thousands of years since I was first turned into a vampire, but I remember the horrible feeling just like it was yesterday. I remember the pain that flooded through my very veins as I felt my heart sputter to a stop. Until it was silenced.

Bella was almost to that identical stage. I could barely make out the faint beating coming from within her small chest. The transformation was almost complete.

Softly I could hear someone knocking on the door to what will soon be Bella's own room. If I allow her stay here with the Volturi.

"Aro?" came a meek voice.

I knew everyone was afraid of my brothers and I. But I couldn't blame them. We had ruled the vampire world for thousands of years wiping out anyone who threatened us. We were invincible, by vampire standards.

"Yes come in Heidi..." I answered. "And bring in Eleazar. I can feel his presence from beyond the door."

Creaking, the old wooden door swung open as two of my trusty servants entered.

"Eleazar, old friend... Thank you for coming," I greeted, embracing my old friend.

"I was hoping to never have to return here..." he sadly replied. "Too many old memories that I would like to forget... But as always, I am nothing but a loyal servant, and Heidi said it was urgent. What do you need from me?"

"This girl... Her heart is about to stop and soon she will be like us... She will be a vampire. But there was something peculiar about her when she was a human. None of our vampire abilities worked on her... I could not hear her thoughts and Heidi could not sense her deepest desires. Now either, our abilities cease to exist, or this girl can not be affected by them," I thoughtfully explained, turning to Eleazar for his wisdom.

"Hmm," pondered the older man. "I have never encountered anything like this. Of course I will not be able to accurately analyze her until she is truly a vampire. But, I would guess that you have acquired a shield."

"I shield!" I exclaimed. "That would be the ultimate defense! We could never be conquered. We would rule forever!"

Softly Eleazar sighed. I knew I had just confirmed his worst nightmare. I knew that he dreaded having the Volturi rule forever. But he had no choice but to abide to me, his ancient ruler.

Turning my attention back towards Bella I could hear her heart rate decrease even more, until suddenly, it stopped.

"She's a vampire now isn't she?" asked Heidi cautiously. "Her heart is silent."

"Yes..." I responded. "She is officially one of us. She's our new weapon."

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

Slowly my eyes fluttered opened as I was greeting by three vampires standing in front of me. Everything looked so clear out of my eyes. So vivid and real.

Aro looked so regal as his red eyes checked me over. His black hair contrasted greatly with his onion white skin. He was dressed in deep blue robes that confirmed he was indeed royalty.

Standing next to him was a tall woman. Heidi, I believed her name was. She oddly had violet eyes, that were always alert and moving. She also had deep mahogany hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She was dressed in deep ruby red robes, finished with a golden sash. Her beauty could even rival Rosalie's.

Lastly there was another man. A man I did not know. Surprisingly, he had golden eyes that reminded me of Edward's. Why was there a "vegetarian" vampire in the Volturi? He seemed different from the others. More civilized and refined. This man was dressed in more modern clothes. The kind of clothes I was more accustomed too.

But, what happened? Who were these people standing over me? The last thing I remembered was being tied to a bed...to become...a vampire...

I had connected the dots. I was now a vampire. That was why my world looked so different. So sharp. So amazing.

"Bella... Can you hear me?" asked Aro, his voice sounding so different from before. His voice was so clear, like a knife slicing through butter. I couldn't believe anything that I was experiencing. Everything seemed so supernatural, so unreal.

Slowly I began to sit up as Heidi took my hand and pulled me from the bed. Guiding me, she brought me to a golden mirror hanging on the wall. Gesturing with her hands I turned to gaze at my reflection.

I was awestruck. I couldn't believe what was staring back at me. I was one of the most beautiful people alive. My skin was perfect, a light white, while my hair was a deep rich brown. My features became more distinct. I became perfectly sculpted like Edward...like a goddess. The only thing that disturbed me was my blood red eyes. They were the first feature anyone would notice about me.

"What do you think?" asked Heidi cautiously.

"Well I think she looks quite stunning," chimed Aro.

"I... I can't believe how beautiful I look..." I stuttered quietly.

I knew in my human life that I was only an average looking girl. But now, I had transformed into an amazing woman. I actually felt beautiful for once in my life.

"Come, let us have a toast in your honor... I'm sure your throat is burning with thirst."

Now that Aro had mentioned it. My throat was burning with desire. I was craving blood with all my might.

Together we left my bedroom entering an intricate set of tunnels. After multiple turns, we entered a great hall. In the middle there were many long wooden tables, while at the front were three giant gold plated chairs. Two of them were occupied.

"My brother and Cauis! Come meet the new member of the Volturi family," announced Aro to the other Volturi leaders.

"Who is she?" growled Marcus, as my eyes saw deep scars that were scattered across his body.

"She is our new weapon. With her we will never be taken over. The Volturi will rule for eternity."

"How is that possible Aro? What ability could she possibly possess?" asked Cauis as he placed his hand on Marcus, calming him.

"Bella is a shield according to Eleazar. She can block all vampire's special abilities. So with her, she could block our enemies abilities while ours can demolish all who oppose us."

"Ah," answered Marus sighing. "She is an asset... Good."

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw what looked to be a child walking towards us.

"I hear we have a new vampire?" asked the girl. I couldn't believe she too was a vampire. She looked so innocent and young.

"Jane!" greeted Aro. "This is Bella. I can tell you two will be great friends."

"Perhaps," answered the girl lightly, her bright red eyes seemed quite disturbing.

"Dear one... Why don't you take Bella around the castle. Show her all the rooms and secret tunnels. Make sure she is comfortable. And she is quite thirsty, so why don't you maybe even share a drink with her. Get to know her please."

"Yes Aro," Jane replied swiftly bowing her head. Based on this small interaction, I knew that Jane deeply respected this Volturi leader.

Following Jane, she showed me around the castle, dropping helpful hints along way. We also met other vampires that wandered throughout the castle, each one seemed more interesting than the next. Then Jane took me to her room.

Opening the wooden door I was led into a large circular room. In the corner was a lovely black couch littered with bright colored pillows. There also was a large antique desk and many trinkets that were scattered throughout the room. Jane's chamber looked as if it was from a different time. It was a combination of new and old.

"Jane... You're room is stunning," I gasped as I walked through it analyzing every little thing.

"Please... This is nothing... You should see Alec's room. He is ten times more creative than I will ever be."

"Alec?" I asked. "Who is Alec?"

Softly Jane laughed as the sound of her voice echoed around the room.

"Alec is my twin brother. We both were turned. Mostly for our abilities and because stupid humans almost burned us at stake for witchcraft. It was Aro that saved me and my brother... Perhaps that it why I am so loyal to him. He has made me who I am today."

"I see..." I answered, as my eyes darted to the floor.

"Bella... What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"No... It's just what you said about Aro reminded me of someone... It's nothing. Really."

Jane had reminded me of Edward... Of my one true love. A man I used to love. I figured now in my changed state that I would never see Edward again. I had chosen my path and he had chosen his.

Slowly I saw Jane nod as she glided across her room to a small refrigerator that was hidden in the shadows. Opening the door she pulled out a gallon of a red liquid and fetched two crystal glasses.

As soon as I saw the liquid, my eyes widened as I quickly became entranced with it. I wanted to forget about Edward and everything his family had once stood for in my life. Drinking real live human blood seemed like the fastest way to complete that. I was no longer Edward's. I was Aro's. I was his tool and I needed to accept that. Edward would never take me back, therefore I was to embody the lifestyle of a true, authentic vampire.

"Please Jane, the blood!" I pleaded reaching out towards her.

Carefully she handed me a crystal class filled to the brim with the nectar of life. Instantly my throat cooled as the liquid touched my lips. Quickly Jane refilled my glass as she delicately sipped her own. Jane obviously had a lot more self restrain than I did.

"Where do you get all this blood?" I asked, slightly curious.

"It's simple. We lure humans from our tours and some of them...accidently get killed. Then someone will drain the blood from the bodies, purify it, and then package it for us to drink. It's quite a nice little gig... If you know what I mean."

That was amazing how well thought out the Volturi operation was. It was so odd to think, that I, Isabella Swan a simple girl from Forks Washington would become a major player in the Volturi's world domination scheme. Ever since I woke up this morning everything felt so unreal, so unnatural. I had finally come to terms with the vampire world.

* * *

Here is chapter two! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted or added this story to their favorites. It really means a lot to me! As always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please review! Thanks so much! Oh! And Edward/the Cullens will make an appearance in the next chapter, so hang tight! :D


	3. Abilities

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 3: Abilities**

_Edward's POV_

It had been one week since my family had relocated to Denali Alaska. It was odd not being surrounded with the luscious greenery of Forks. Instead giant mountains protruded from the earth that were often enveloped in giant coniferous trees. At night, the northern lights were able to take my breath away as I gazed at the multi-colors that painted the evening sky.

Although life was different in Alaska, I knew I was better off than when I was in Forks. In Forks, Bella was endangered every moment she was with me or my family. Here, I would not be able to harm her. I would allow her be normal, like a regular human being. I just hoped that my memories of her would be able to last my infinite lifetime because eventually like all humans, she would die and become one with nature. And then I would be left alone on this planet once again.

We had finally finished moving in with the Denali Coven. Tanya, Irina, Kate and Carmen were very kind and accommodating. I knew that our coven was lucky to be able to depend on the Denali Coven. They were like our cousins, except there was no relation by blood.

Pardoning myself from my family, I slipped away into the wilderness. It felt so nice to be free and away from my family for a change. It wasn't that I didn't love them, because I loved them with all my heart. It was just that after what seems like an eternity, you can quickly grow tired of them. Maybe that was why I fell in love with Bella. Because I never knew what to expect from her. Every move she made was a surprise to me because her mind was always blank.

Easily I ran half way up the side of a small mountain as I stood in awe of the view. Above me soared a beautiful bald eagle. It's massive white head contrasted with his dark body. How I envied that eagle for he was free. More free than I would ever be.

Sitting down, I inhaled the crisp scent of the pine trees and the fresh air. Nature was always able to silence me, much like Bella.

I was about to close my eyes and relax when I heard a rather loud noise coming from behind me. Through the forest emerged Tanya, my cousin for all intensive purposes. Her boots were quite dirty after her labor intensive climb, but her blue jeans and white shirt were spotless. As my eyes traveled to her face, I noticed her strawberry blonde hair, that was slightly darker than her golden eyes. Yes Tanya was pretty, but she could not compete against Bella's beauty in my eyes.

"Edward. There you are!" exclaimed Tanya as she plopped herself down next to me.

Softly I sighed. I wanted everything to be over with Tanya... But I was in desperate need of a distraction. My soul was torn... I wanted to do everything in my power to forget Bella. I wanted her to no longer hold my heart in her hand. I loved Bella so much that I didn't want her to ever be tainted by the darkness of vampires. I just wanted a normal life for her. But where did that leave me? Was I just supposed to continue to live my life in misery? Was I able to have a life?

Turning towards Tanya I looked into her golden eyes.

"You... You look beautiful tonight Tanya. As beautiful as the night stars," I murmured trying to make my words sound authentic.

Chuckling, Tanya smiled with her big toothy grin.

"Edward, you always look handsome. You're always so bold, and deliberate. So irresistible."

Launching herself on to my body, our lips locked as I closed my eyes. I tried to pretend that it was Bella's demure lips I was kissing, but I could not fool myself. Breaking away, I looked at Tanya with wild eyes before disappearing into the night. I was headed back to Forks. I needed to find Bella. To tell her how much I loved her and how wrong I was. I would do anything to protect her. I would just have to control my thirst. The scenery blurred by me as I ran as fast as I could push my body. I'm coming home Bella. Just for you.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

It was quite late when I retired to my own room after bonding with Jane. The more I talked to her the more I realized that she was just a hurt soul. A child who was forced to grow up way too fast. Forever, she would be locked in her childlike state and I slightly pitied her for that. Yes, I pitied Jane and her poor brother Alec.

Turning to my own room I realized what horrible shape it was in. The only furniture I had was a single bed. But what was the use of a bed when vampires don't sleep? Maybe I would have to go talk to Jane about where she got all of her furniture. But I think I'll save that for a different time.

Using my keen hearing, I picked up light footsteps that stopped outside my door. Not even waiting for that individual to knock, I ran over using my lightning fast speed and flung open the door. Eleazar was outside. He was definitely not the person I was expecting.

'Eleazar, please come in," I invited hesitantly.

"Thank you Bella... I trust you know why I am here?"

Actually I had no idea why he was here, but I didn't want to sound dense or dumb.

"Of course I know why you're here Eleazar," I lied, smiling. I was becoming awfully good at lying it seemed like.

"Good," the man replied. "As you probably know my ability is to be able to identify other abilities. So I will be able to tell you what you are truly capable of."

Silently I exhaled. This man had the power to identify any ability. Why wasn't he apart of the Volturi? He would be a great asset to Aro.

"Please sir," I rambled... "May I ask why you are not apart of the Volturi when you have such a valuable ability?"

"Child... You may ask me anything," replied Eleazar smiling. "Many years ago I was apart of the Volturi because as you said my ability was valuable. But along the way, I met Carmen, the love of my life and we left mostly because we didn't agree with how the Volturi was conducting themselves. Carmen and I wandered for a while until we became apart of the Denali Coven, who shared some of the same ideals as my wife and I. We became vegetarians, by vampire standards only eating animal blood. That's why my eyes are golden and the Volturi's are red."

"I know..." I softly replied. "I know..."

"Bella... How much do you know about this vampire world. According to Aro you knew of our existence before being changed."

"I... I was once in love with a vampire..." I replied, the words flowing gently from my mouth.

"Once in love? Child you cannot stop yourself from loving someone. Love is an emotion that is so strong it is almost unbreakable."

"I keep trying to tell myself that I'm not in love with him. He left me right before I was turned. It was because he left me that I brought myself to Italy. I was nothing but a broken soul then. But now I am a powerful vampire. I am different than I once was."

"Who is this lad that broke your heart?"

"Edward Cullen..." I gasped as I spoke the forbidden name.

"Ahh..." answered Eleazar. "I know the Cullens. I am a great friend of Carlisle. And yes I do know Edward. Edward is a tormented soul and knows that if he ever did anything to harm you, he would never be able to forgive himself. Perhaps that is why he chose you leave you."

"I know... Edward was always looking out for me... But sometimes I don't want to be looked after. I want to live my own life the way I want to live it!" I shouted in the confines of my room.

"Shh... Calm down child," hushed Eleazar as he embraced me in a hug. "Everything will work out I promise."

Nodding, I exhaled and met Eleazar golden eyes.

"Now if you please, I would like to do what Aro sent me here for. Please your hand? I would like to analyze the depths of your abilities."

Taking my hand Eleazar held it gently while he closed his eyes deeply concentrating. Minutes later he let go.

"I was right. You are a shield Bella and a very powerful one at that."

"Explain please?"

"Well, you should be able to expand your shield as well. Pretend it's like a bubble that you can mold at will. You should also be able to make your shield completely disappear Bella. And then you yourself will be susceptible to any other vampires ability."

Smiling I thanked Eleazar for his kind words of wisdom and his impeccable knowledge.

"But Eleazar?" I called to the man as he began walking towards the door. "How will I learn how to use my ability?"

"Oh, I'm sure we could find some people for you to practice with," smiled Eleazar as he left my chambers.

_

* * *

Alice's POV_

Suddenly I snapped back in my chair as my wild eyes took a few seconds to adjust. In less than a second Jasper was by my side sending calming vibes through my petite body.

"Alice! What did you see?" asked Jasper urgently.

"I... I saw Edward and Tanya kissing... But then Edward broke away. He appears to be running back to Forks... Back to Bella," I softly replied.

"It's all my fault Alice. If only I didn't react to Bella's blood. Then we would all be back in Forks, and Bella and Edward would still be together."

"Shh, Jasper. I know you would have never hurt Bella," I kindly replied wrapping his body into a small embrace.

"Well I think it's best that Bella is gone. She was nothing but trouble from the first day she joined this family. She's nothing but a damsel in distress that we have to continue to save," spat Rosalie bitterly.

"Rose... Take that back. Bella was with Edward. She will always be apart of this family," interrupted Carlisle. "I just hope that in the end Edward doesn't become a broken soul. Remember what he was like before Bella? Bella brought him to life. Anyone who can do that with my son, is apart of my family."

"I kind of miss her running around..." chimed Emmett. "She was always fun to play with and got scared to easily, which made everything ten times more hilarious."

Then, entering the room was Esme and Carmen, who looked to be deep in conversation.

"Where is Eleazar?" asked Esme. "Usually you two are inseparable."

"We usually are..." sighed Carmen. "It's just that Heidi from the Volturi appeared. Apparently Aro has a vampire with a new ability that he wants my husband to examen. He had no choice but to comply because Heidi's ability shows someone's greatest desires. She is known to drive men mad. I just hope he is all right."

"Me too... Me too," whispered Esme, holding Carmen close.

I just hoped that Bella, Edward and Eleazar were all okay.

* * *

Thanks again so much for your wonderful support. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please drop me a review! Thanks bunches!!


	4. The Search and Decorations

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 4: The Search and Decorations**

_Edward's POV_

I had been running for what seemed like hours. I was so fortunate that my body did not need oxygen and I did not need to breath. Every step I took would take me closer to Bella. The very person I needed with all my life and soul.

Finally I reached Forks Washington as I sprinted towards Bella's familiar house. Ringing the doorbell I impatiently waited for the door to open. Seconds later, it did.

"Chief Swan! May I please speak to Bella? I have something very important to tell her."

But suddenly by reading Charlie's mind I knew something was very wrong.

"_If Edward's here looking for her, that must mean Bella is not with him or his family. That makes so sense because Renee said she never arrived in Jacksonville. Bella's been missing for over a week and we have idea where she could have gone._"

Taking a step back I tried to shake the thoughts that invaded my mind.

"Chief Swan. Where is Bella?" I asked, wanting to confirm what Charlie's thoughts had been telling me.

"Come inside Edward..." Charlie whispered as he gestured to a couch. "We... We don't know where Bella is... We thought she was with you in your new location... But you never left an address and we didn't know how to contact you. Bella's been missing for over a week."

Leaning back I couldn't believe what had just slipped out of Charlie's mouth. A week? Where was she? I should have had Alice keep track of Bella's future for me, but I didn't mostly because I wanted to separate myself from Bella the best I could. That was so stupid on my part. I never imagined my sweet Bella getting into danger. I just figured that she would be sad for a while, but would eventually get over it and move on with her life. I was so wrong. Maybe she was seeking comfort with Jacob? I'd look for her there next.

"Thank you Chief Swan for your help. I hope we are able to find her soon," I answered trying to keep my voice from wobbling.

"Yes Edward. We have the entire police squad looking for her. I'll call you if we find anything," replied Charlie, sadness clearly outlining his voice.

"Okay... Thank you," I whispered as I let myself out of the house.

It surprised me that Bella's father would want to call me a soon they found anything. But I guess he realized how much I really did care about her daughter, or figured that he wanted to keep his enemies closer than his friends.

Loping through the forest, I began to run again, this time my destination was La Push Beach. I was searching for one person in particular. Jacob, a shapeshifter who was Bella's best friend. Perhaps he knew where Bella disappeared too.

Entering the reservation, I knew that I was the breaking the ancient treaty but I didn't care. I knew that the wolves of La Push would be willing to work with me to find Bella. Approaching me were two giant wolves. One had chocolate brown fur and other was gray with black spots. Putting my hands up and in front of me I tried to show them that I meant no harm. However, the two continued to circle me viciously. After reading their minds, I knew they intended to kill. However, amongst the commotion, the person I really came to see approached.

"Edward?" growled Jacob, the noise coming deep within his throat. "You do know you're breaking the treaty you blood sucking leech."

Closing my eyes I attempted to control my raging temper and desire to fight. I knew Jacob was upset, but this was for Bella. I would do this for Bella.

"Jacob. I know... I am breaking the treaty, but Bella is gone. She disappeared and no one knows where she went, I figured you might have seen or talked to her."

"How do I know you're not lying about Bella? We don't have the cleanest history with your kind."

"Why would I lie Jacob? Bella is my life!"

"Obviously not since you left her..."

"I left for her own good. I don't know what I would have done with myself if she was hurt or killed on my behalf."

"I didn't know vampires could feel guilt," answered Jacob with the coldest look he could put into his dark brown eyes.

Sighing I didn't know what to do... I needed Jacob to believe me. I needed his help to find Bella because I knew that I would not be strong enough to find her alone.

"Please Jacob. I need your help to find her. You're her best friend. We need to find her."

From a distance, Jacob looked deep in thought as he called off Quil and Embry from circling me. Although they were not in attacking range, I still knew that they desired to rip me to shreds.

"Fine I'll help you look, but this is for Bella... Not for you..."

Nodding, I was happy that we finally agreed on something.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

It was another new day in the Volturi castle. Finally I was beginning to get used to their traditions and different way of living. Running though out the castle, I hoped to find Jane. I needed to talk to her about getting furniture in my room. As I expected she was in the last place I looked. She was in the highest tower of the Volturi confines.

"Jane... Finally I found you!" I exclaimed walking over to her. "What are you doing way up here?"

"Bella... This is where I come to think. I usually don't like to be disturbed when I am up here, but I guess I will make an exception since you are new. From here I can see everything that happens in the town square, so I know exactly what the world is doing. You see, I like to believe that the world revolves around us, the Volturi. Plus it's relaxing to get away from all the fuss below."

Nodding, I sat down on the ground besides her and looked out the giant glass window in front of us. The sun gently filtered through the glass causing both mine and Jane's skin to lightly sparkle. I couldn't believe that I was sparkling. This reminded me so much of Edward's skin, and of our beautiful meadow. Pushing him from my mind, I attempted to concentrate on Jane.

"I assume you needed something since you went out of your way to find me," casually began Jane.

"Umm... Yes, but it can wait, since you seem busy."

"When I ask a question you answer it. I'm a very direct person. Don't dance around the solution. Just answer me."

"Yes, Jane," I stuttered. I didn't know how scary vampires could be when they really wanted. This was the first time I had seen a different side of Jane.

"It's really quite silly, but I was wondering if you could help me decorate my room," I murmured, my voice less than a whisper.

"That is not a dumb question," Jane replied as if she could read my own mind. "Just don't act like it is a dumb question. Confidence Bella! That's what I need to work on you with. And yes, I will help you decorate your room. I'm sure that even Alec would like to join us."

Standing up, we both left Jane's observation tower and headed down the multiple stairs. Leading me through more tunnels Jane took me to a part of the castle I was not familiar with. Quickly she knocked on a door.

"Alec? Are you there?" shouted Jane as she knocked again.

"Hang on Jane!" came a muffled reply.

Seconds later the wooden door opened as a boy stepped outside. He looked identical to Jane. I could definitely tell they were twins. He was also about the same height as her, although slightly taller.

"What do you need?" asked Alec.

"I want you to show my new friend Bella what your room looks like."

"Why?" asked the boy slightly confused.

"Well you see, Alec, I'm new here and I'm trying to decorate my room. Jane said you are quite creative," I interrupted.

"Fine... Come in," answered Alec rolling his eyes.

Walking into Alec's room, the first thing I noticed was how light it was. First the walls were painted white, which contrasted greatly with Jane's black walls. Also there was a window that was left uncovered allowing natural sunlight inside. In the corner there was a desk, made of cherry wood, but it was highly more modern than Jane's. Finally there was a small couch in the other corner. But the most noticeable difference was the wood floors that coated Alec's room. It was odd not stepping on ancient stones or carpet.

"It's beautiful," I whispered looking around.

Somehow I wished for a cross between Jane's and Alec's room. I wanted modern yet classy. Hopefully, these twins would be able to help me complete my goals.

"Come on Bella and Alec. Lets go shopping," announced Jane as we exited the room. Suddenly, she reminded me of Alice and all of her shopping trips.

Glancing outside I noticed that the sun was setting. The sky was colored with beautiful oranges, pinks and yellows. It reminded me of the sky in Forks. It too would change colors throughout. I realized that this was the perfect time for vampires. We would be able to venture out into the day without our skin giving us away.

Tossing me an emerald robe, Jane dressed in a blue, and Alec in a red.

"These robes will keep the remaining bit of sun off our skin," explained Jane as she pulled up the hood on hers.

"But Jane... I don't have money to pay for any of this..."

"You think the Volturi has nothing? The Volturi are the richest people alive. And since you are now apart of the Volturi family, you have an infinite amount of money. The price of something should never sway you."

Nodding, Alec, Jane and I headed out into the setting sun. Walking through the square I noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at us. Was it the robes? Or something else?

"Jane... Why is everyone staring as us?"

"We forgot to put in contacts. I forgot about our red eyes... Oh well," replied Jane as we continued forward. "We will just have to pretend it's normal."

"Don't worry, she forgets a lot," whispered Alec to me.

Finally we entered a small market place. The street was lined with different venders all attempting to sell their goods. Walking up and down the street I began to pick out things that I liked. Soon we had bought multiple items with Jane's Volturi money. Jane using her eyes and the scare factor was able to persuade the venders to hand deliver the items to the castle. There was one thing I couldn't deny. Jane was indeed direct.

Later once we had all returned to the castle, vendors began to show up at our doorstep. Kindly we invited them in and had them deliver their goods to my room. After they were done with the delivery, Felix, a member of the Volturi guard led them away. For some reason, I doubted that they would ever be seen again.

After moving some items around, my room was finally finished. Light blue airy curtains covered my window, blocking the powerful sun. In the left corner was a small black futon with light blue pillows that matched with the curtains. In the other corner was quite a large desk. I wanted a place to store things and keep random items. I also purchased a baby grand piano for my room. Maybe, I could teach myself how to play now that time was unlimited.

"It's looks great in here Bella," decided Alec smiling.

"I agree. Thank you so much for your help."

"It was no problem," answered the small boy as he disappeared in a blur.

"Thanks Jane so much... This place looks amazing now!"

"I'm glad you like it. Welcome to the Volturi... Officially," laughed Jane as she sat down on my futon.

Smiling, I was finally home. I had found a home with the Volturi. It felt wonderful to be apart of something that was greater than life itself. Here I would attempt to forget my human life and Edward. I would turn over a new page in my life and establish myself as a new person. I was finally free, not restrained by the bonds of morality

* * *

Well there is the end of chapter four. I hoped you liked it! I just wanted to thank you readers so much! I was amazed that my last chapter got five reviews! It put a smile on my face, so thank you!! As always if you have any questions, comments, or concerns please leave a review and I will get back to you! Thanks!!


	5. Within

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

Chapter 5: Within

_Bella's POV_

Today was the day. The day that I would forget about the bond that Edward and I shared. It was too painful to think of him everyday. His perfect pale skin, and shining golden eyes. I no longer wanted those eyes haunting my soul. I no longer wanted his face to fill my mind every time my eyes closed.

I wanted to be independent. To be able to live my own life without having to be reminded of something I couldn't have. It was as if Edward was being flaunted in front of my face every second. Edward had made his decision. He had chosen to leave me. Now I must make mine. I didn't want to live in eternity with this much pain. That is why I sought out Chelsea.

Chelsea was a gifted vampire who had the special ability to strengthen or weaken relationships. In my case I wanted her to weaken my relationship with Edward. However, the trick was finding her. Chelsea was very free minded and was often flitting about the castle with her husband Afton.

Wandering the castle, I explored new corridors that I never even knew existed within the Volturi fortress. I was always taken away with the stone walls and the large windows that showed us to the outside world. This was a literally a dream home, perfect for vampires. Turning, I saw another vampire in the distance. Maybe they would know where Chelsea was.

"Hello?" I called down the narrow hallway my voice slightly echoing.

"Hello... Who are you?" asked the female vampire walking towards me.

"I'm Bella Swan... And you?"

"Renata... Aro's bodyguard. I have the ability to divert physical attacks, which is useful in battle and for protection."

To me this vampire seemed quite timid, her personality was very different then Jane's, for example. This was one of the only vampires who seemed modest and seemed to have no desire to fight. It was odd that someone with such a tame personality could be a bodyguard.

"Aro's bodyguard? I didn't know that such a powerful vampire needed personal protection."

"It is because he is so powerful that he needs protection," explained Renata softly. "Aro's life is threatened everyday because he is the leader of the Volturi, an organization who has ruled for thousands of years. Everyone wants power and it is my job that only the Volturi rulers have it."

I understood. Other covens must threaten the Volturi often because Renata was right. Everyone wanted power.

"Maybe you could teach me how to use my power?" I asked the bodyguard softly.

"What is your power Bella?"

"I am also a shield, similar to you, according to Eleazar... Except my shield is like a bubble. I can expand it or make it cease to exist. It's just that I haven't quite figured out how to do it," I admitted dropping my head.

"Never be ashamed of what you can't do," Renata whispered, as a pale finger lifted my chin. "I will teach you, but we may need the help of others. We will need Jane and Alec for sure."

"Well, I'm sure that I can find Jane and Alec, they are usually together."

"Good, once you find them, meet me in the large room off of the great hall. Jane will know which one I am talking about."

Smiling, I headed towards Jane's room. I was so excited. I was about to learn how to use my vampire powers.

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

We had searched forever for Bella. Jacob and I covered many miles in rugged terrain surrounded by the trees and shrubs of the forest. He ran besides me in his wolf form. His fur was a dark brown that matched his intelligent eyes. Using my mind reading capabilities we were able to communicate.

"_Hey Leech... We've been running forever and we still haven't found her," _thought Jacob to me.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me leech... Mongrel... And yes we have been running for a while, but I will not stop until I find Bella."

"_Why couldn't you have been this devoted when you were actually with Bella? Now you seem psychotic. You broke her heart and now you want her back? What changed?" _

"I realized how much I missed her. How much we were meant to be together. That it shouldn't matter that I could kill her at any moment. What matters is that we are both happy and content with our lives."

"_Then why didn't you change her? You two could have been a happy content little couple. Then you could have went on your own merry way."_

"You're just bitter that she picked me over you..."

"_What if I am? I am allowed to wallow in my own self pity. It seems like that's what you've been doing a lot lately."_

"Shut up!" I shouted at the dog. "I know it's my fault, but I'm trying to make amends. Either you want to be here and help me or you don't. If you don't then leave. I'll find Bella myself."

Slowly I saw Jacob take a couple of steps back as he quietly paced.

"_All right... I'm sorry. I know it was a low blow. Lets just...look for Bella."_

Nodding, I turned to begin to run when my cell phone suddenly went off. Pulling it from my pocket I looked at the screen. Chief Swan it read.

"Hello?" I asked. "Is there any news?"

"Yes Edward... Bella's truck was found at the airport. She had to have gotten on a flight. But which one? The trail is cold after that," answered Charlie sadly. "We don't know where Bella could have gone."

"Okay..." I gasped. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are... It's just that I wanted everything to work out," cried Charlie. I could tell he was close to tears.

"I hope it works out too... Thanks for calling..."

"Yeah... Bye Edward," sighed Charlie as I hung up the phone.

"_What?"_ asked the mutt looking at me expectantly.

"Bella's truck was found at the airport..."

"_So where is she?"_

"We don't know... It's as if she disappeared."

"_Isn't there security?"_

"I'm not sure that a small police station would have jurisdiction to look over security tapes."

"_Great so we have nothing to go on?"_

"Yeah... Nothing... I think we should just give up... It's a lost cause..."

"_Wait, Mr. I'm not going to stop until I find Bella. What happened? You're so hard to follow since you change your mind every second."_

"I broke her heart. It's not worth going through the pain of waiting... Don't get me wrong. I will always love Bella. She will always be the one for me. But to save myself from all this pain, I have to stop this search. I have to imagine that Bella is out there, living her life like what I wanted for her. Bella is no longer mine, and I have to come to terms with the consequences."

"_You... You don't think she's dead... Do you?"_

"I wouldn't be surprised at this stage. I'm not sure she had anything to live for once I left her."

"_If Bella's dead because of you... I'll... I'll never forgive you!"_

"I know... I know..."

_

* * *

Jane's POV_

Finally I had gained a new friend. I had spent too many years isolated from others with only the company of my brother Alec. Together Alec and I shared an unbreakable bond, that was heightened by the fact we were twins. I was thankful that I had Alec with me, because without him, all these years in the Volturi would have been unbearable.

However, I always liked to imagine what my world would have been like if I wasn't saved. If I was burned at stake that horrible night. Of course my brother and I were innocent of witchcraft, but I always wondered what it would have been like if we died.

What would heaven be like? Was there even a God? Deep down I wanted to believe that there truly was an all powerful being that governed our world. But how could one person that powerful exist? It boggled my mind to think that anyone could be more powerful than Aro, the leader of the feared Volturi.

But maybe that was my juvenile side showing. Maybe I was a little naive girl who had no idea how the world really worked. Maybe I was trusting Aro too much. Maybe I needed to make my own decisions. Become independent like Bella. Perhaps that's why we got along so well. It was as if we completed each other. I had the confidence, and she had her independence. Together we would be a reckless force.

Standing up from my couch I grabbed a glass of blood before returning. I prided myself on my bright red eyes. It was as if these eyes were apart of me, all seeing. They had become my trademark. Swishing the red liquid in my glass, I heard a light knock on my wooden door.

"Come in!" I called loudly as Bella entered.

"Jane... Could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course... What do you need?"

"I need you and your brother's help. Renata is going to show me how to use my ability properly and told me that she would need your help."

"Of course," I agreed putting down my glass.

Together Bella and I left my room, quickly gathered my brother Alec and headed to the room Bella described to me. Waiting in the chamber was Renata. I was surprised that Renata had agreed to teach Bella, since she usually kept to herself. But at least Bella was going to learn how to properly use her gifts.

In the room with us were also two humans. Their eyes were wild as they looked at us in complete horror. My guess was that Renata gathered this pathetic slum from our tour. It surprised me that with all the disappearances people still signed up for it. I guess we had to thank the guard for being able to brain wash pathetic humans.

"See these innocent humans? Well they are going to reach their end if you can't protect them."

"I... I have to use my shield to protect them?" stuttered Bella dumbfounded.

I marveled at how surprised she looked. I doubted Bella's hands had even been tainted with blood like mine had.

"Jane please," invited Renata as I smiled.

Focusing my power on the first human I started to create the illusion of pain. I wasn't really inflicting any pain on them, I was just tricking the brain of my prey. Soon loud screams echoed throughout the chamber as we all turned to Bella. Her face was pale and priceless as she seemed shocked at what vampires were capable of.

"Jane... Stop!" Bella screamed at me. "You're... You're killing him!"

"It's up to you to save him Bella," I answered not releasing my focus.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella close her eyes as she began deeply concentrating.

"Push the bubble away from your body," instructed Renata. "Just let it flow from you."

Bella's eyebrows crinkled as I could tell she was focusing deeply. Maybe having someone in so much pain in front of Bella would motivate her to use her gifts.

I was right. Suddenly the screams stopped. First, I checked to make sure that the human wasn't dead, which he wasn't. Bella had successfully stopped my attack.

Opening her eyes, Bella seemed quite exhausted.

"I... I did it! I saved that man!" Bella shouted elated.

Silently I chucked to myself. All that Bella did was prolong that man's life. After our little experiment, he would die. He had seen too much of our secret world.

"Now you will have to protect both humans from my abilities," interrupted my brother.

Now Alec was just as strong, if not stronger than me. His ability is to be able to desensitize his opponents. He could make them, blind, deaf, numb, anything. However, when he uses his gift, it comes out at a mist that could penetrate any shield if there was a hole per chance. Suddenly mist filled the room, as my body went numb. Watching Bella, I waited for her move. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was as if the mist was being repelled as Bella's bubble shield expanded to cover both of the humans. Her gift was unbelievable. It was truly amazing.

"Well done Bella," congratulated Alec as the mist disappeared. It was nice being able to get my senses back.

"Now that you have learned how to use your gift. You will make a great guard member," smiled Renata.

I was happy for Bella. I think she finally found a place where she belonged, surrounded by people who were like her, and cared for her. For once in my life, I was happy for someone other than my brother. It was a nice change.

* * *

Here is chapter five. Don't worry Bella and Edward will see each other soon. I just haven't quite figured out how! :D It was also so much fun to write in Jane's POV, so I think I might do that again. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, please leave a review. Thanks everyone!!


	6. Promises

**Shattered **

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 6: Promises**

_Bella's POV_

I had learned how to use my gift at the cost of other peoples lives. It was amazing to know that I could protect others... However, I wished that I did not have to sacrifice those two innocent humans to complete that goal. I knew that after Alec and Jane tried to use their abilities on them, they were certain to meet their deaths. They would become a food source, for those believed to be superior.

This reminded me of my past life. When I was a weak and vulnerable human. I promised myself that I will never become that weak again. I never want to feel the need to depend on someone who could break my heart like he did...like Edward.

It didn't matter how much I truly loved him, because I'll always love him. But that love will stay hidden at the bottom of my heart, closed off from those who could wound me. I only wanted people I could depend on. People like the Volturi. Why? Because I was a valuable tool. A weapon to complete their destruction. Although this thought at first scared me, I had to come to terms with it. I was needed and that was all I wanted...

Silently I walked throughout the castle halls. It was relaxing just to stare at the gray stones that protruded. I discovered that whenever I was tense or unsure, I would find myself walking about the castle. Because of this, I could reach almost any room without getting lost.

Passing someone in the hallway, I just glanced at their face. But suddenly I did a double take.

"Chelsea?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You're the new girl... Bella right?" the vampire questioned.

"Yes..." I slowly replied. "I've been looking for you... I need to ask a favor..."

"I usually don't do favors unless I get something in return."

"What would you like? I'll... I'll do anything," I desperately pleaded.

"Hmm," thought Chelsea deeply. "I don't know what I want... I never know what I want... But in the future... If I ever want anything I expect you to get it... Understood?"

"Yes..." I gasped, slightly worried with what I had just agreed to.

"Now what is it that you need?"

"I heard that your vampire gift allows you to strengthen or weaken relationships..." I cautiously began.

"Well this isn't a dating service..."

"No... No... I don't want you to strengthen a relationship, I want you to weaken it..."

"Interesting request from someone as beautiful as you are... Usually, it's the opposite... Come lets find an empty room and talk about this a little more. I can tell there is a story here... I do love juicy gossip..."

Pulling me into an empty room, Chelsea sat me down on a black leather couch. Opposite from me, her red eyes were wide and engaged.

"Tell me about this person you desire to forget..." began Chelsea, her gaze penetrating my body.

"I... I... His name is Edward..." I finally stuttered... "Edward Cullen."

"That's a nice name Edward... Let me guess. He's a human and you couldn't bear not being with him?"

"No... Actually he's a vampire... We fell in love when I was a human, but then he left me because he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happen to me... If he harmed me in anyway."

"So this guy sounds like he's an overprotective freak..."

"No... It was only because he cared about me..."

"Men don't care... They just want you while you're young... After that... Well... It's over... Lucky for us, we never age," laughed Chelsea cynically.

It was odd to see another persons point of view, and Chelsea definitely had an established point of view. Chelsea seemed to believe that all men were evil, and corrupt. Although I didn't personally believe that, I wanted too. Edward had hurt me beyond repair. Edward had left me, when I was a poor vulnerable human. But I was stronger now. I wanted to believe I could withstand anything.

"Chelsea please. I want to forget about him and I don't want to make a big deal about it."

"Well then I guess you have come to the right person since I do have a track record for breaking relationships..."

"What... What do you mean breaking relationships?" I asked, slightly curious.

"You don't pay any attention to the gossip around here... Do you?" smiled Chelsea, as I shook my head. "That's too bad because most of it is true..."

"True? All the gossip around here is true? What about Didyme's death? That can't be true..." I exclaimed, shocked.

"You see, everything here is a political game for the Volturi. It's about gaining the most power. Aro made his sister Didyme a vampire, because he thought she would be blessed with a powerful ability that he could take advantage of. But no... Didyme, was granted the ability to make others happy. Then, apparently, her and Marcus were talking about leaving the Volturi... So what does Aro do? He kills her, leaving Marcus, cold and callous. However, because of my ability, Aro was able to keep Marcus close since he never found out Aro killed his wife."

"Wow," I gasped, my voice barely above a whisper.

"That's the power of relationships. They can make or break a person... But... If anything I said ever leaks from your lips, I'll be sure to tear you to shreds... Limb to limb..."

"Understood..." I exclaimed as I quickly backed out of the room.

"Wait, didn't you want me to use my ability on you?"

"No," I shouted back. "No thanks!"

By then I was halfway down the hallway.

After everything Chelsea said, I was convinced that I did not want her to use her abilities on me. There were already enough rumors circulating the castle since I was the new girl. I didn't want to add anymore. Plus, after everything that happened to Marcus, I knew I didn't want that to happen to me. I never want to turn into an apathetic fool. I would have to withstand the aching in my heart...for all of eternity...

_

* * *

Jacob's POV_

Bella had been missing for two months now. Time seemed to have stopped since she vanished. Her face seemed to be posted on every street corner. Lost... Bella Swan the signs would read. She looked so innocent in her pictures, her face, outlined in her luscious brown hair. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I missed her dearly. I loved her naive spirit that was always so cheery, upbeat and happy. As much as I disliked Edward, I could tell that he desperately missed her as well.

I had spent multiple days, weeks and even months searching for Bella while Edward had given up and returned to his home in Denali. I knew Edward, was shattered. I understood that it pained him to have to search for Bella. He knows that he broke her heart. He felt undeserving, unworthy of her love and guilty for everything he had put her through. Inside I couldn't blame him.

However, if I was dating Bella, I would have never left her to begin with. I wanted her to be more than my best friend. I wanted her to be someone I could grow old with. Someone I could love and cherish until the end of time. But this was not meant to be.

I was the wrong kind of monster for her. I sprouted fur, grew fangs and even growled. Edward... He was so much more refined, gentlemen like. His abilities didn't require his exterior to change, like me.

I was jealous of him. Edward seemed to have everything that he could possibly want. Money, and the girl of his dreams. I had nothing except my wolf pack and my family history.

Wandering outside in my full wolf form, I walked through the forest until I laid down under a large fir tree. In the shade, it felt nice to relax. Wishing for Bella's safe return, I slowly closed my eyes as her beautiful face filled my dreams.

_

* * *

Alice's POV_

Finally Edward had returned home. It had been roughly two weeks since our family had seen him. I remember when he walked through the door of our house. He was a broken man.

This reminded me of the Edward that I knew before he met Bella. He was cold, restrained, and uncaring. He would only mope around the house feeling sorry for himself. As much as I wanted to help Edward, he asked me not to look in the future for her. Needless to say, I ignored his words.

I had been searching for Bella's future for weeks now... And nothing came up. It was as if this little human walked off the face of the Earth leaving behind no trail. It was as if she had vanished... Disappeared. I wished it was just a magic trick. That she would pop out of the woods and yell surprise. But somehow I knew that would never occur.

I didn't want to believe that Bella was dead. I thought she was stronger than that. Strong enough not to give up her life. But what did I know? I had Jasper, my soul mate. My protector. The man who never left my side. I never had to endure what Bella did. Sometimes, love runs so deep nothing can change the course of it's path.

I often wondered what Edward would do if I told him that Bella was gone and most likely dead? I wondered if he too would want to venture to the other side. But I had a feeling that he would hold on. He would hold on for Bella's sake... He owed her that much. Plus, I had no physical evidence that she truly was dead. Maybe she was still alive in an alternate universe. A place where my vampire powers couldn't reach...

_

* * *

Jane's POV_

Somedays, I wished I free. I wished that I had never been involved with the Volturi. Ever since I met Bella, guilt seemed to accumulate within me. I didn't understand the feeling at first because it was so foreign, so unnatural.

I liked hurting people. It gave me pleasure. It warmed my soul like fresh blood pumped directly from a live heart. Aro and my brother were who I lived for. I would just have to pocket the guilt Bella made me feel to serve those I cared about.

Walking towards the couch in my room, I laid down on my multicolored pillows. These pillows were the only source of color that was displayed in my room. Everything else was black... Like my demon soul. Rolling on my back I looked at the ceiling. While I was deep in thought, sharp knocks interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes," I called rather impatiently.

Slowly the door creaked open as Felix entered. Although he was considered worthless by the Volturi, we kept him around because of his immense strength.

"Aro needs you... Now..." answered Felix.

Grabbing my robe, I quickly asked where.

"The great hall," was Felix's response.

In a flash I became a blur speeding through the castle undetected. If Aro needed me then I would do anything in my power to help. In under five-seconds I was in the great hall awaiting orders from my superior.

"Jane... Dear one... The Volturi on are on the move again. A coven is out of line, and it is our job to keep the peace. You, Bella and Alec will enforce the peace."

"Which coven is...misbehaving?" I slyly asked.

"The Romanian Coven... I believe they are still a little bitter since our takeover those thousand of years ago."

"Well Alec and I will be looking forward to revenge."

"Wasn't it them who called you the 'witch twins'?" asked Aro.

I could tell he was trying to provoke me... It worked. Shuttering my eyes grew darker in hate. Those Romanian vampires would never understand the hardships Alec and I had suffered through. We had a right to be angry with the world.

"Yes..." I whispered menacingly. "We will annihilate them..."

For once my eyes glowed in excitement. I loved new missions. That was what made life exciting for me. We were tools for the nobles, the peacekeepers and enforcers of justice. At least that is what I believed the Volturi was...

* * *

Side note, the reason Alice can't find Bella in her visions is because she is looking for the human Bella, not vampire Bella :D. Also I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this story! The support and reviews are unbelievable! You guys totally make my day everyday! Lastly, I'm heading on vacation for a few days. I apologize and I'll have an update when I get back! Thanks for your cooperation.


	7. The Encounter

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 7: The Encounter**

_Alec's POV_

Finally... Another mission was set out for us by Aro. I was filled with excitement as my red demon eyes burned with passion and fervor. Aro told my sister that our enemies would be the Romanian Coven since they were creating havoc in... Surprise... Romania.

This was also going to be Bella's first battle and I was excited for her. I remembered my first fight. Aro thought it would be fun for us to experiment with our abilities on humans since there was such a surplus.

Closing my eyes, I would allow my mist to cover the area immobilizing and desensitizing our enemies, while Jane would one by one torture our opponents into submission often leaving them dead on the ground.

I could see the whites of their eyes and their pale, slightly blue faces which were contorted in pain. For some reason that sent shivers of excitement down my spine. I knew the world was our playground. With abilities like ours, Jane and I could conquer anything.

But yet, I owed Aro everything. I owed him for our lives and the grandeur that we lived in. Being apart of the Volturi had to be the best thing that had ever occurred in my immortal life. To be apart of something so powerful was amazing. We were the rulers of the vampire world. We were the law.

Sighing, I gathered my cloak, and headed towards the entrance where I was meeting Jane and Bella. It's ruby color matched my ominous eyes.

"Bella... Jane..." I greeted. "Ready?"

"Oh course we're ready Alec... We've been waiting foryou..."

Smiling I nodded toward them, as together we pulled our hoods up. Only our scarlet eyes were visible creating an eerie effect. Exiting the Volturi fortress, we boarded a private plane headed to Romania.

_

* * *

Aro's POV_

My warriors were in place, flying half way across the continent to take care of some disturbing business. The Romanian Coven was always causing problems for us because we usurped their power and then wiped them out. We destroyed their national landmarks and demolished their castles. By the time, we, the Volturi came to power, the greatest coven in vampire history had fallen. We watched as the Romanians cowered at our feet...begging for mercy. But we showed them none. We killed them all leaving only two bitter survivors... Vladimir and Stefan.

Vladimir had blonde hair and Stefan black, however, they both seemed to have a gothic approach, always covering themselves in black cloaks. They were harsh rulers who always governed with authority... They were not afraid to tell humans what they really were.

Meanwhile the Volturi took a different approach. We decided to lie to the humans...for their own good. If the world ever found out that vampires existed, we would have a massacre on our hands. That was blood I did not wish to deal with.

With a swish of my cloak I walked to the great hall. Hopefully Marcus and Caius would be there. I needed to talk to someone about my world domination scheme. Entering the hall, I took a seat at the grandest throne. It was solid gold.

"Marcus... How do you think our little pawns will do against the Romanians?" I casually asked the man who sat on my left.

"As well as they always do... Jane and Alec adore you. They would risk their lives to save yours."

"Is that what your vampire ability is telling you?"

"Yes... The bonds that runs between you and those twins are deep... You saved their lives. That's not something they will easily forget."

"What about the bonds between me and our new weapon? That girl I changed... Bella I believe her name is..."

"I don't know. Bella can block my ability, just like she can block yours. Those are the pros and cons to your new...weapon."

Softly I grumbled to myself. Although Bella's ability was a great asset to the Volturi, if Bella ever gained a mind of her own, I would never be able to detect her disobedience. That could be very dangerous. I would have to make sure that no one would conquer the Volturi. Not when I am in power.

"Well... How does Bella seem to you? Loyal?" I pondered out loud.

"I would say she is loyal. She seems to cooperate well with Jane and Alec..."

"Perfect..." I purred to myself. "I'll just have Jane and Alec watch her and make sure that she is always loyal to us... The leaders of the vampire world."

"Very good idea Aro... That is why you are our advocate."

Smiling, I nodded to Marcus, bidding him a god day... Our pawns should be close to their destination.

_

* * *

Alec's POV_

We had finally arrived in Romania. Our plane safely landed at a local airport after a mildly pleasant ride. Exiting the plane, our red eyes frightened the flight crew as we swiftly left the airport. When we were out of sight, our bodies became blurs as we headed toward the Peles Castle located in Sinaia. This castle housed our enemies.

Hours later we arrived. Slowing to a walk, we wandered under a beautiful stone bridge. Although, I strongly disliked the Romanian's I had to admit, they built wonderful estates. The Peles Castle was mostly white with many dark wood accents. It also had multiple towers that sported lovely spires at the top. Overall, it was a magnificent building that could rival the Volturi's.

Finally we reached the entrance which was a large wooden gate. Jane had taken the lead and began rapidly knocking. Meanwhile, Bella and I hung back waiting for the Romanian's to make their move.

Minutes later, the gate lowered, allowing us inside what looked to be a large tunnel, lined with flaming torches. Together we moved as a herd, each watching a different side. We were in enemy territory. Every move we made would have to be carefully calculated.

At the end of the tunnel looked to be a lovely Romanian girl. Her skin was as pale as paper, while light, pin straight brown hair outlined her face. But I was drawn to her eyes. Just a touch lighter than my own, but yet they held the same ruby color. This girl was definitely a vampire. One that had been surprisingly...undiscovered by the Volturi.

"Hello... My name is Adela, which means noble... Something you will never be." hissed the girl, her voice heavy with an accent.

"I'm Jane, this is my brother Alec and a friend... Bella," replied Jane, her teeth gritted as she tried to control her flaming temper. "We heard you were causing a disturbance and as part of the Volturi... The ruling coven... We can not let this continue."

"What? A disturbance? No... We are just letting the world know about your corruption."

"You are telling humans about the existence of vampires... That can't be allowed. Aro, your commanding leader is the law... Not you or your coven," growled Jane, her voice sounding quite dangerous.

"Humans have every right to know about the scandals you are committing..." came a voice hidden behind shadows.

I recognized that voice. It was none other than Stefan and I could sense Vladimir close behind.

"Show yourself Stefan," I shouted to the corner. "Be a man..."

"It would take one to know one... You'll never be a man. You're just an old soul trapped in a child's body..." taunted the vampire, as two sets of crimson eyes glowed through the darkness.

My body tensed as my eyes looked upon them with hate. I wanted to kill them... Kill them all. Leave them dead on the ground, their bodies in shambles. I would laugh while I burned them both into tiny cinders...

Softly Bella placed a hand on my back, calming me considerably. Taking two deep breaths I gathered my thoughts and feelings. Both my sister and I would have to keep our tempers in check if we wanted to succeed here.

We were in dangerous territory among a vampire who could have abilities we had never seen plus two other vampires who wanted our heads on silver platters. We were lucky that we had Bella, a shield who would protect us. I had to think we were at an advantage. We had three vampires with abilities against only one gifted vampire.

Now, gathering across from us were our enemies. Vladimir and Stefen's faces were poised as they believed they were marching towards glory. Their new recruit looked just as eager to begin the fight. Turning to my sister and Bella, I could see hate rising like stream from their still bodies. I knew we were ready to battle as well. We had a secret undiscovered weapon and her name was Bella.

Closing her eyes, I saw Bella breath deeply as I suddenly felt protected. Bella's shield was covering all three of us... We would be safe... Untouched... For now. Nodding at me, Jane gave the signal to use my ability. However, as I released my white mist, I noticed it could not escape the bubble. I was in essence using my gift on us.

Quickly Bella saw the problem as she released her shield allowing us to escape from my deadly attack.

Looking across at our enemies, I knew they had seen our error.

"That girl!" shouted Stefen pointing at Bella. "She's... She's a shield!"

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

Sharply inhaling I looked at Jane for advice. She was our leader, our general.

"They know..." whispered Jane. "They know you're a shield Bella..."

"It's okay..." Alec replied bravely. "Bella, shield Jane and yourself. I'll quickly immobilize them and then Jane, it will be your turn."

"But Alec!" Jane pleaded. "It will take time for your attack to reach them. They could attack before you completely immobilize them."

"That's... That's a risk we will just have to take..." whispered Alec courageously.

After gaining Jane's approval, I quickly shielded the two of us leaving Alec open for any attack.

"That was an error on your part..." smiled Adela. "You never asked if I had an ability..."

"What is it then?" asked Alec. "What is your grand ability."

"I can create illusions in your mind much like your sister. However, my illusions are not of pain. They illustrate the power of natural disasters. Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to be ripped to shreds by a tornado or drowned in a hurricane? Well, with my ability, that's what you get to experience."

From a distance I could see Alec swallow nervously. But he carried on like a brave soldier ready for battle.

Using his sped he was able to get close to the three enemy vampires. At a closer range it would take less time for his mist to spread. Releasing his toxins I watched as the white particles of water enveloped the vampires. At first I thought it was over, until I heard screams of agony.

"ALEC!" shrieked Jane, her eyes wide with fear.

I could tell she wanted to burst out from my shield, but then she too would submit herself to the pain Alec was feeling.

We only had to wait a couple of seconds before the mist began to clear. There, pasted on the floor was Alec. His eyes were open as his face seemed to be cemented in shock. He wasn't moving.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Jane, her small frame shaking in horror.

"The question should be, what did your brother do to us?" shouted Vladimir.

"They're blind..." I whispered to Jane as together we watched them swagger like drunks attempting to feel their way.

"What did you do to Alec?" Jane demanded, seeing our advantage in the situation.

"Nothing really... A tornado ripped him to shreds in his mind..." growled Adela.

Slowly, almost cautiously, Jane began walking towards the enemy vampires while I widened my shield to accommodate her.

"You will die for hurting my brother," snarled Jane, furiously as she pulled Alec into the protection of my shield, while she exited it.

Focusing all her power on Adela, I watched as the girl dropped to knees and began writhing on the floor in pain. Her eyes were wide in terror, and her mouth was tense. If vampires could cry, she would be drowning herself in tears. The pain she must be experiencing would be unimaginable. It was especially potent since Jane was angry, disgusted at herself for letting Alec get hurt. Although I never had siblings, I knew about the unbreakable bonds they shared.

Within minutes Adela moved no more as Jane stopped her attack. Turning, I noticed that Stefan and Vladimir escaped into the shadowy corridors while Jane was preoccupied. Turning towards us, I could feel Jane's agony and anguish as she carefully cradled Alec, tenderly brushing a strand of hair from his pained face.

Together we headed home... We had much to tell Aro...

* * *

Sorry for the wait, vacation was amazing! Here is the end of chapter seven! I can't believe I've written this much! I'm on page forty for this story on word document on my computer. Thanks everyone for reading I can't believe the reviews. You make my day!! Also, if you have any questions, comments or concerns about the story, drop a review or a private message and I promise I will get back to you! Thanks so much!!


	8. 100 Years Later

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 8: 100 Years Later**

_Bella's POV_

Time passed like the seasons, blurring together... No longer did I have any concept of time. Why did I need too? Everyone I had grown close too had perished. My mother Renee, and my father Charlie. I no longer had any family except for the Volturi. There was no longer anyone to carry on the Swan name... We had died out like an extinct animal.

And yet the Volturi were still alive, and doing quite well. We had little to worry about, since we were the most powerful coven in the world. After we had silenced the Romanians, there was no longer any misconduct. The Volturi had again flexed their power and as always, there was no reply.

It had been one hundred years since I was turned and for some strange reason I was yearning to return home. My fragile human memories prohibited me from remembering Forks properly. I wanted to return to my former home for a few days... I thought I deserved a break because I had served the Volturi faithfully... Hopefully, Aro would grant my small request...

Wandering out of room, I headed towards the great hall in search of Aro. Arriving, I spotted him, as always, on his solid gold throne. Respectfully I approached.

"Aro... I have a favor to ask of you..." I whispered as I knelt at his feet.

"A favor you say? What could I possibly do for you child?"

"I would like some time off... A week at the most..."

"Vampires are usually not let out of this castle unless it's for a mission. Have you grown tired of us already?"

"No... Nothing like that... I love it here... It's just that I would like to return to my former home... Just for a short period... To remember my past..."

"Your past should mean nothing to you... You should only care about your future... About the future of the Volturi..."

"I know... But I feel I will be able to serve you better if I had this time off... Please... I haven't asked anything of you for one hundred years... Now all I'm asking for is a week. That's nothing in vampire time..."

Thoughtfully Aro stroked his chin as he stared down at me with his crimson eyes.

"Fine... But if any human finds out about your existence... You must kill them, return here and never ask for another favor again..."

Slowly I swallowed nervously as I slightly nodded. Then with a wave of his hand, Aro dismissed me.

Hurrying back to my room, I began packing. I was a blur as I threw random things in my suitcase. I was free from the Volturi for the next few days, and that made me very happy. Grabbing my cloak and packed suitcase I hurried out of the castle, boarded the Volturi private jet and began my trip halfway across the world. This moment reminded me of when I first traveled overseas to Italy. Then I was a different person. A small girl who was distraught over losing her lover. Since then, my non beating heart had grown cold... And it seemed like nothing would be able to make it melt again...

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

"Edward, come on! Finish packing already..." shouted Alice from down the hall.

While everyone had been working hard to pack up our house, I just sat on my bed, still, like a marble rock. I was nervous. After one hundred years of skipping around the globe, we were returning to Forks, Washington... The place where I met the love of my life. Where I was the happiest I had ever been in my two hundred years.

I had tried to move on. I sought out distractions, and other female vampires... Yet no one was able to hold the same charm that Bella had for me... No one had the mysterious factor since I could read everyone's mind. But she was different and I loved having to predict what her next move would be...

She was also the most beautiful creature that had ever walked the planet. Her soft, doe like eyes and flowing brown hair. She would always look upon me with awe and wonder. Maybe I was attracted to her human qualities. I liked the fact that she was flawed and imperfect. I liked that she tripped on her own feet and blushed when she was embarrassed. I loved her human qualities, because that was what made her real.

It pained me to have to think that she was probably dead by now, unless she had drank an elixir of life or had found a way to reverse death. I always wanted to imagine what kind of man she ended up marrying. If she had a happy life, filled with joy. I wondered what her children looked like. If she had passed her best traits to them... I also wondered where she was buried, and how her funeral service was. What did Bella end up doing with her life? I hope she was a success at whatever she chose to do...

"Edward! This is the last time I'm going to call you!" shouted Esme as her light voice carried up the stairs.

Sighing, I picked myself up from my bed, packed my room in a matter of seconds, heading down the stairs with boxes in my arms. There waiting in the entry way was the rest of my family. Jasper with Alice, Rosalie with Emmett and Carlisle with Esme. Everyone had another half but me.

Lifting the boxes into a moving truck we hired, I said goodbye the house, and readied my mind for Forks again. Carlisle was fortunate enough to buy our old house again, since the people who lived there were conveniently moving. Apparently it was a buyers market out there... Not that we had to worry about money...

I always wanted to imagine Bella, happy and carefree. Not weighed down by her feelings for me. I hoped that she had grown to love another man and was not stuck like me loving her and only her. She was the one and will always be the one...

_

* * *

Aro's POV_

I can't believe I gave in to what Bella wanted from me. She was one of the most unpredictable people I had ever had to work with. Granted, her ability gave us a considerable advantage, but was it worth the risks I was taking? Everyone in the Volturi was loyal to me and I knew they were loyal. I was just annoyed that there was one person I couldn't fully trust. One person that could be the downfall of the great Volturi coven...

"Felix!" I barked. "Get Jane... Now!"

"Yes Aro!" he replied running into the darkness of the corridors.

Why we kept that overgrown buffoon was beyond me. Yes, he had absolute strength, but is strength everything? No... You need brains too, and that was something Felix did not possess.

Seconds later, I heard the echos of multiple footsteps heading my way. I decided at the very least, Felix would make a good servant.

"My Lord..." whispered Jane as she knelt at my feet. "You called."

"Yes Dear One I did. I have a favor to ask of you..." I replied, my voice, soft at velvet.

"Anything for you..."

"Bella went back to Forks Washington... I would like you to keep an eye on her in case she gets in any...trouble..."

"What kind of trouble Aro? Bella should be able to take care of herself."

"Just do it!" I practically screamed at her. "When I tell you to do something... Just do it!"

I did not like people questioning my judgement.

Confusion was evident in Jane's eyes as she gave me a weird look and ran out of the room. I would be testing where Bella's true loyalties lie. With the Volturi, or Forks. Only time will tell the results.

_

* * *

Jane's POV_

I was so confused... So unsure... For once in my life I felt that everything wasn't laid out for me like before. Aro had never raised his voice to me. He had never questioned my judgement or questioned anything I did. It was just something I was not accustomed too... It was odd behavior. Usually Aro greets with a pat on the head while calling me dear one. I was his child. His baby in a sense. I had been his for many years... But I wanted to be his forever.

I was his tool. His weapon of choice. All I wanted in this life was to serve him because that was all I knew. By now my human memories had faded to black, being replaced by my time here at the Volturi.

Softly I sighed as I turned towards the empty corridor. Leaning against the cold stone walls, I slowly fell to the ground as I hugged my legs to my chest. I was confused...broken. Inside I felt like I was being ripped to shreds by a tornado like Alec once was. I felt weak... I needed someone I could depend on...someone who would always be there for me. Yes I had Alec... But was he enough?

I wanted to tear my exterior apart. I was tired of being a little girl. Inside I had been forced to mature. Forced to discover myself... And yet I never aged. I would never look how I felt inside. I would forever be trapped in a preteen body.

Breathing out, I picked myself up from the floor. Aro had created a new mission for me, and it was my duty to complete it. It felt weird to have to spy on Bella, someone who had become my closest friend ever...

Gathering my things, I headed towards the private jet. Walking on I took one last look at the Volturi fortress before heading to my new destination... Forks Washington in the United States.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

After some mild turbulence, and a multiple hour flight. I had finally arrived in Washington. After I exited the terminal, I became a blur, blending into my surroundings as I ran to Forks. It took little time before I finally arrived.

It was exactly how I remembered it all those years ago. The buildings looked like they never aged. Even the people. Slowing to a walk, I wandered the streets, appreciating the overcast clouds that hid my sparking skin. I missed the vive of Forks. It was methodical, always dependable. Always there...

Carefully I headed toward the one place I was familiar with. My house. From the exterior everything looked the same. But I knew the interior was different. No longer was there a shiny police car parked in the driveway. Instead there was an unfamiliar black car. My worst nightmare had just came true. Charlie was gone. I was the only Swan left, but inside I felt dead as well.

Turning from my former home, I headed towards the only cemetery in town. It was near a small little church that was west. Avoiding the cracks in the sidewalk, I kept my head down, as I headed towards my destination. I hoped that no one would recognize me. I wanted to remain unknown.

Eventually I reached the cemetery. Opening the metal gate I began to comb the many rows of headstones. Five rows later I found it... Hidden in the back was a small black granite headstone. It looked slightly worn from the elements, but yet it held strong, much like my late father did.

Collapsing to the ground, I sat on the soft earth and traced the engraved letters on the headstone. Slowly, my eyes began to read the stone.

_Charlie Swan_

_1963-2025_

_Loved by his only daughter Bella._

_Earth has no sorrow that heaven cannot heal. _

_-Thomas Moore_

Reading those last lines, I felt my heart break, cracking into multiple pieces. I was like a dropped clay pot...shattered. I did love Charlie, more than he would ever know. It's just that I needed to do something for myself. I needed to go somewhere he could not follow. We both needed to do something for ourselves and in the end that is what ended up tearing us apart.

"Earth has no sorrow that heaven cannot heal" by Thomas Moore. I hoped that quote was true. Indeed Charlie had suffered more than anyone should ever have too. He had to weather the storm, alone. I hoped from the bottom of my heart that he was in a happier place. I hoped that heaven did exist for special people like Charlie.

I don't know how long I stayed frozen at that gravesite. I felt like I had abandoned Charlie...but in a sense, I knew deep down that I did... Was I horrible person? Scum that didn't deserve to walk the Earth? Questioning myself, I leaned down and buried my face into my hands as I began to dry sob.

"Miss?" came a deep voice directed in my direction.

Turning, I lowered my hands as my jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"Jacob?" I gasped, my voice cracking with uncertainty.

* * *

Well chapter 8 has come to a close. I hoped you enjoyed skipping into the future. I thought it was starting to get stale when I was in the present, so here we are. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but the next chapter will make it worth it. Again, any questions, comments, concern or anything please send me a review! Thanks so much. Have a great day! Side note, I made up the dates for Charlie's death etc.


	9. Change

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 9: Change**

_Jacob's POV_

I happened to be wandering the forest on a lovely afternoon. Although the sky was overcast, the clouds were light and fluffy. Much like a rabbit's tail. The kind I liked to chase in the woods.

Although it had been years since the Cullen's had been here, wandering vampires often stopped in Forks, mostly because our favorable weather. It was up to us, the wolves and guardians of the forest to protect the innocent people from their cold hearted grasp.

It took years for me to understand that the Cullen's were indeed a different breed of vampires. More civilized and humane. These outsider vampires struck at night, killing upright people in cold blood. They were sneaky and dishonest. This caused me to believe that maybe the Cullen's weren't leeches after all... They were just people caught in a different lifestyle.

Prowling, I began to smell a strange scent. It was vaguely familiar. There was a touch of strawberry and a hint of something odd, almost musty. Could it be vampire? Naw... Whatever this was, it reeked of age. Maybe it was a wine of some sort, but I had high doubts.

Following the scent, I headed towards the cemetery located west of town. To me, it seemed to be an odd place for an unfamiliar fragrance. Once I was outside the rusty gate, I noticed a girl. Her back was facing me as she seemed to be leaning over a small grave. She had wonderfully rich brown hair that was lightly curled in large flowing waves. It seemed so familiar...

Slowly I approached.

"Miss?" I questioned slowly...

Turning, the woman showed me her face as I nearly passed out.

"Jacob?" she gasped, clearly surprised.

It was Bella. Bella Swan had returned to Forks Washington. She was here paying her respects to her late father Charlie, a man who had died over forty years ago.

Bella looked so different, and smelled different too. She didn't smell like a regular vampire. She just smelled old... Perhaps it was the cloak she was wearing... I missed her demure human scent. It used to be so light and airy, like a flower.

However, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. By now everyone thought she was dead. We even had a memorial service for her. I remember the town gathering as we all lit candles and paid our respects to Charlie. We paid tribute to him because Bella was once one of us. A member of our tight knit community.

But that still didn't ready me for my next observation. Pale skin, blood shot eyes... She was...

"You're... You're a vampire!" I stuttered, not believing my own words.

"Yes," she softly replied, her scarlet eyes nearly taking my breath away.

"Your eyes... They're red..." I stammered. "You're not like the other vampires..."

Softly she giggled, as she used her petite hands moved to cover her mouth. Her laugh sounded like a xylophone, each key a different pitch. It was wonderful sound.

"I'm not like the Cullen's... I chose my path and they chose theirs. I drink human blood and I've been drinking it for one hundred years," Bella stated, almost proudly. "That is why my eyes are red, and not golden, like the Cullen's."

This was not the Bella that I had loved all those years ago. This was a cruel, indifferent monster that was standing before me. She had no moral compass... For years, she had been eating away at who she really was. Now she seemed lost to me. Gone... Vanished...

"Bella," I growled, shaking with anger. "What happened? Where did my Bella go?"

"Bella is here. She has always been here..."

"My Bella wouldn't eat humans and be proud about it... My Bella is sweet, considerate and even slightly shy. You are nothing like her... You're... You're a monster."

Taking a step back, I saw Bella look at me with questionable eyes. How could she eat the people we were striving to protect? Although I knew I would never be able to save all the humans in the world from these vicious beasts, I knew that I would have to save this one from her madness.

"I am a wolf so I can protect the people of my tribe and the people of Forks. Bella... Did you know I spent years searching this land for you? I ran miles alone in the freezing cold and sweltering heat... For what? You've changed and unless you get your act together, I fear I may have to eliminate you."

I couldn't contain my anger any longer. In rage, I sprouted fur and grew sharp fangs. No longer was a staring at a friend. She was now an enemy.

"I see you haven't lost your touch Jacob... I couldn't let anyone know where I had gone. It was my full intent to die... But I didn't want to become a vampire because then I would have to live with the emptiness in my heart. However, after I was changed, I gained a new perspective on life. I was officially in a survivors world. Kill or be killed. I had no choice but to change, Jacob... I was reshaped and molded by the people who gave me this new life and new perspective."

Snarling, I was tempted to rip her to shreds. But in my anger, I decided to flee the scene and return home. I was not to be trifled with now.

_

* * *

Jane's POV_

Sitting in a tree downwind from that mongrel I secretly hoped that Bella would kill him. Dogs were nothing but trouble for the Volturi, unless we could tame them and have them be our pets.

With my red eyes glowing from the tops of the trees I watched as the scene unfolded below me... Indeed Bella was loyal to the Volturi... More loyal than Aro thought was possible. I would continue to spy on my friend, but so far she was posing no threats. To me, the greater threat would be these independent wolves.

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

We had finally arrived in Forks. Pulling up our battered driveway I stared at our old, but functional home as memories of the past flooded through my mind. Within seconds, my family was carting boxes here and there. In maybe an hour, this home would look like how we all remembered it.

Walking throughout the house, every room seemed quite similar to my memories. Granted there were a few different painted walls, and upgraded appliances, but yet it still held the same charm. I knew in a matter of days, this place would once again feel like home.

Taking the boxes that belonged to my room, I climbed the great wooden staircase to stake my claim. I picked the same room that I had before. I loved the openness, and the peaceful surroundings.

Unpacking my music collection, I placed my old records, tapes and CDs on the shelf above my stereo. Lining them in an organized fashion, I continued until I had one CD left. It was the classics by Debussy. This was the CD that held the famous "Claire De Lune." Taking the fragile CD in my hands, I was tempted to break it and let its' shards tumble to the ground in disarray. But... I resisted the temptation because this was all I had left... Of her...

Moving in my futon, desk, clothes and other random items, I opened the door that led to the outside. Jumping into the air, I landed on one of the nearby trees where I proceeded to climb into the towering branches. Here I would spend many hours thinking about my past, present and future. I was falling apart, and it took every ounce of my energy to keep the pieces together.

_

* * *

Carlisle's POV_

I was always curious if moving back to Forks was the correct thing for our family to do. At the time I wasn't sure how Edward would react. Although it was one hundred years later I knew that the memories of Bella had not faded from his mind.

Entering the master bedroom I lightly sat on the edge of the futon as I contemplated our family's future.

Edward had always been slightly different and sometimes I almost regretted saving him. It was 1918 and the Spanish influenza epidemic was slowly conquering the large city of Chicago. I was a doctor in a makeshift hospital when I was greeted by an extremely ill woman. All she cared about was the health of her son, Edward. I was moved by her attentive care, and by the strong love she shared with her child. I hoped with all my heart that she and her son would survive, but my hopes were not met. A few hours after she arrived her spirit ascended to heaven.

I remember debating in my mind if the change was necessary. If ending his human life was really the right course of action. It was his mother's words that persuaded me in a heart wrenching fashion. "What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." Those were her very words before she died. I remember her pleading, desperate emerald eyes that seemed to know my vampire secret. From there, I knew I had no choice but to change Edward. He would be my companion in my lonely life.

"Carlisle?" came a soft but lovely voice from the doorway.

"Yes, Esme?" I asked turning to face her.

"Is everything all right?"

Softly I chuckled to myself. I wished everything was all right... It just seemed that I had to question every little thing that happened in our unpredictable lives. That was something that I just couldn't cope with.

"Just thinking about how I met you. How you changed my life." I murmured as she came to sit next to me on the futon.

Tenderly I nuzzled close to her marble skin, as I wrapped my strong arms around her petite body. Looking into her clear golden eyes, I leaned in, our lips slightly brushing, until our affection continued to get more passionate.

I don't know what I could possibly have done without Esme. I knew she was the one for me. I just hoped that Edward would find his soul mate as well. Maybe that would release some of the guilt I have carried for hundreds of years.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

It had been hours since Jacob had left the cemetery leaving me to ponder about our previous conversation... Was Jacob right? Had I really changed? I know that just because I chose to drink human blood, I was an outcast from the mainstream society. But drinking human blood was normal for regular, authentic vampires... Animal blood was less satisfying and harder on the body. I know that I have changed since I was that little girl dying of a broken heart. But was I the only one?

Granted Jacob seemed to look very similar, only aging slightly, if at all. But his personality had changed with time. Jacob almost seemed bitter and slightly hateful... This was not the Jacob that I had grown to love those many years ago.

I wondered if he was resentful towards me. I left him without one word. I disappeared for one hundred years, suddenly returning...now. We had both changed, shaped by our surroundings and environment. He was still trapped in past times, fulfilling his obligation to his tribe, while seemed to have jumped into the future, guided by the vampire world. We had just missed each other in the continuum of time.

Sighing I only had one last place on my checklist before returning home to Italy. I wanted to refresh my vague human memories of the Cullen mansion. I wanted to relive and reminisce my ancient memories, even if it was just for a few seconds.

Running through the woods, I pulled my shield tighter around my body as I continued through the brush. In the distance, I could barely make out the house in front of me. Everything seemed the same, like time had stood still.

Reaching the outskirts of the boundaries, in the distance I could make out a figure high in the trees. Inching forward, my eyes widened like saucers. It was him... Edward Cullen... The former love of my life.

* * *

Done with chapter 9! I can't believe we have reached over 50 reviews!! I am so excited! Thank you so much! Also everyone who has alerted or added this story to their favorites. Thank you too! Again, I can't express my excitement to continue to bring you, my wonderful readers, the next installments of Shattered!


	10. The Chase

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 10: The Chase**

_Edward's POV_

I don't know how long I stayed swaying in the wind from the high tree tops. Time to me was irrelevant. It was a cycle that would continue until the end... Until life no longer existed on this frail planet.

The cool breeze tousled my bronze hair as I looked out into the depths of the forest. Leaves lightly rustled and swirled in front of my pale face. Squinting in the distance, my eyes saw something red...

Instantly I was alarmed... I tried to read their mind, but found myself unable to. Who could possibly be spying on us? Fear was creeping inside of my hollow body as my curiosity increased. Jumping from the tops of the trees, I landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Once I had landed, the person in the distance immediately began to sprint away. Considering my options and the defense of my family, I decided to give chase.

Shaking my head in disgust, I realize we were running downwind. This person would be able to smell who and what I was, but I couldn't in return.

I had no idea who this mysterious person was, but I knew they could possibly be dangerous. Running as hard as I could, I was barely gaining on the creature. It was fast... Too fast... This had to be another vampire I was dealing with... Perhaps of an enemy clan.

Pushing myself harder, I was getting closer and closer. From the back, all I could see was a ruby red cloak covering their head and back.

Minutes later I was inches away. In mid stride, I reached out, jumped, and pulled the back of the person's hood causing both of us to tumble into the decaying leaves of the forest floor. Being the first to react from the fall, I dashed over to where the creature lay.

Now I could definitely tell she was a female. Although she was laying face down in the leaves, she had lovely brown hair that was slightly curled, although quite messy from the chase. The red cloak was wrapped tightly around her body.

I had seen these cloaks before... Once in my lifetime... They belonged to none other than the Volturi. Why was that organization spying on us? What had we done now? I just hoped that they weren't after my family's abilities again.

Aro was a selfish creature. He always wanted power, power that he could never have. Alice and I were his prime targets. Alice because of her premonitions and I because of my mind reading abilities.

Slightly stirring, the female climbed to her feet, her back still facing me, and shook the leaves out of her hair.

"Who are you?" I demanded... "Why is the Volturi meddling in our affairs?"

Once the words left my lips all that greeted me was a soft laugh.

"I didn't think that was funny," I roared.

That's when she turned around. Long brown hair, pale white skin, and demon red eyes greeted me... She was Bella. My Bella had returned. Falling to my knees, I covered my face with my hands. I was in disbelief...shock. She was alive. Isabella Swan lived somewhere beyond my deepest memories.

All those years I spent hating myself, wishing I wasn't such a coward. Wishing that I had never left her those many years ago... I've been living all of these years for her. In her memory. And yet... Here she was, standing in my very presence. Everything was unbelievable, unreal, impossible...

"H-How?" I managed to stutter, raising my head to meet her cold scarlet eyes.

"The Volturi...." Was her simple response. "They saved me from my own suicide when I was a weak girl distraught about losing her lover... You made me stronger Edward. Because of you, I know that I will always be able to survive, no matter what."

"I... I never meant to hurt you..." I managed to blubber childishly.

But she only scoffed at me in irritation.

"You meant to hurt to me. You didn't care... You left me for your own selfish reasons. You didn't think about what I wanted because in your eyes I was only a weak human..."

Reaching out for her hand I wanted to prove to her that she was misled.

"Please Bella... Please... You were never weak in my eyes... You... You were perfect... And always will be..."

Staring into her eyes, deep down I could see something stirring. Maybe her cold heart was slightly melting... Little by little... Layer by layer...

But that thought was quickly erased.

Ripping her hand from mine, she quickly glanced into my soft golden eyes before darting off into the forests. Sighing deeply I decided not to give chase.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

I ran... That's all I could do... Just keep placing one foot in front of the other.

My mind was a whirlwind being shredded with conflicting emotions. Edward Cullen was alive and well. Him and his vampire family had migrated back to Forks at the same time I decided to visit. What were the chances? It was as if star cross lovers actually did exist. This was the stuff of fairy tales. Things I thought never existed.

After quickly checking, I realized I was not being chased. Gradually, I slowed to a walk.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Edward Cullen... The name rolled off my tongue as smooth as can be. Like it was a name I was accustomed to saying everyday, not one I had tabooed over one hundred years ago.

I still couldn't believe how beautiful he looked. My fading human memories did not do him justice. His bronze hair, golden eyes, and a body I could melt into.

One hundred years did not alter him. He looked just as magnificent. He was a God, one that reined the skies above with a firm hand. One that used to rule my live, beating, human heart.

I remembered when I turned and saw him, all that filled my body was hate. It was like a dam was released and the torrents of my hate gushed down like a river. But every river has a delta, a place where the water would be released into another larger body of water. My anger was like a river. Strong at first until gradually it washed out.

I felt like he was still apart of me. Like he could pull me into his arms, and everything would be different. It would be like old times. When I could recall this chilling body, late night talks, and the romance we shared.

Somewhere deep inside, I wished it could be like my memories, but I knew, it could never be.

_

* * *

Jane's POV_

I had been tracking Bella forever, always careful to stay a certain distance away and to stay downwind. I would do anything for Aro, my master, and commander.

I watched as Bella was being chased by a male vampire. The tops of the trees hiding my small body.

He did look irresistible. Bronze hair, that was as shiny as a new penny. And gentle golden eyes. He was a vegetarian. A man who demanded respect. There was something about him that attracted me. What, I couldn't tell you.

But, I realized after he looked at Bella, there used to be something there. Maybe a damaged relationship still lingered.

Bella never talked about her past. She was quiet, humble and assertive. She did what was asked of her. Nothing more, nothing less. Bella had realized long before I that we were tools meant for the destruction of others and the will of Aro. And somehow, that didn't bother me... I felt needed and that was all I ever wanted.

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

I don't know why I decided not to chase her... I was left dumbfounded in the middle of the forest. My thoughts were conflicted. I had no guidance. I was a broken compass that would never point north.

I wanted to give chase, but my body was frozen. Maybe it was fear... The fear of being rejected...once again... I wanted to be able to push past my insecurities, yet somehow I felt grounded. I was not allowed to soar high above, like the stars of the heavens.

I was confused about my life and future. I didn't know what was in store for me and somehow that was a chilling thought.

_

* * *

Alice's POV_

Violently I shook my head attempting to scare the last vision from my head. I saw Edward chasing someone in a red cloak... It was an intense chase, but I was as shocked as Edward when he discovered the mysterious being.

Isabella Swan was alive... Pondering to myself I wondered why I couldn't see her in the future using my abilities... But I quickly discovered why... Bella had become one of us. She was a vampire. Maybe she and Edward would have their happily ever after. Maybe they would get to live in internal bliss.

Searching their future, I soon discovered it was blurry. There were many decisions that still needed to be made and indecision was common. I hoped Edward would get his act together... He should have never left Bella... She was the one and he knew it.

* * *

Ahh... I'm sorry for the time between updates and the shorter chapter. I moved into college, and all I am doing is orientation which starts at 10 and goes until midnight. So I apologize and as you can see, my time has been quite limited. I hope to update more once classes start because then I will have ample time! Again, I'm SO sorry!!


	11. Blinded

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 11: Blinded**

_Alice's POV_

I was giddy, bouncing up and down on the couch. Finally Edward would be happy again. He would no longer mope around our house acting like a big sorry bum. I know he spent these past hundred years suffering in his own way. He tried to hide his feelings from us, act as if everything was okay. But, we knew it wasn't. Edward couldn't hide his deepest despairs from his own family... We knew him too well.

Silently counting down in my head, I predicted when Edward would be home. Three, two, one, right on cue he slowly opened the door and walked inside our house. Turning the corner, he entered the living room where Jasper and I were sitting on one of the many comfy couches.

Quickly he attempted to walk by us pretending everything was okay.

"Edward!" I called, quickly stopping his chance to escape. "Anything fun happen today?"

Slowly he paused, looking thoughtfully towards me.

"You know what happened today..." he slowly exclaimed, his eyes growing wide.

Sharply I exhaled... If only I could read minds...

"Yes, I know Edward..."

"I told you never to search mine or Bella's future."

"I just chose not to listen..." I cheerfully replied, slightly bouncing on the couch. My legs were springs, never running out of energy.

Turning to Jasper, I saw Edward give him an exasperated look.

"Can't you ever keep Alice in control?"

"She is uncontrollable," replied Jasper, smiling at me with his warm eyes as he wrapped his arm around my back.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Edward walked up the staircase and headed to his room. I knew he had a lot to think about. However, I began to cuddle next to Jasper. His strong arms embraced my petite body. I was his and only his.

I knew the feeling of meeting "the one" person for you in the universe. I knew that it was not impossible to find true love. I knew there was always, the right person who would always complete you. Luckily, I found mine, a wonderful man who is sitting right next to me. Edward would just have to dig a little deeper and discover the feelings he had hidden deep within his heart. Feelings that I know are for Bella, and Bella alone.

_

* * *

Jane's POV_

I had almost wanted to give up tracking Bella. I wanted to trust her when Aro did not. I wanted to go against my orders. I wanted to believe that Bella was honest and her intentions were pure yet...my conscience rebelled. All my life, I had been untrusting, skeptical about the world and its' people. But... I knew that I wanted something more from my life. I wanted to live carefree. I didn't want to be tied down, afraid and unmoving.

Spying outside the Cullen's house, there was something that I had never seen before. Although there were different vampires, with their own pasts, somehow they managed to live together, to watch out for one another. In the Cullen household, there was a sense of community. A sense of honesty and trust. This was nothing I had ever seen before.

The Volturi was designed with Darwin's theories in mind. The strongest will survive and the weakest will die. That was the way life functioned. That was how the world worked because that was what Aro said and Aro's words were the law. His words were justice and salvation. They were all I could depend on... All that I could hold close.

Yet here the Cullen's were evidence of a new kind of living. A new type of community that I had never experienced. I was slightly jealous of what they had and I did not. They could trust with their symbolic hearts and believe in something that was greater than themselves... I did not have that luxury.

_

* * *

Alistair's POV_

I was wandering around again, being the carefree nomadic vampire I was. I never had a destination, or a goal. I went where I pleased because I had all eternity to enjoy the life set before me. I was blessed with the ability to track people because I feel as if I am pulled towards them. Like there is an invisible attraction.

For some reason I found my travels leading me towards Forks Washington. One of the only vampires I trusted lived there. Carlisle Cullen and his function or dysfunctional family...depending on how you looked at it.

Sighing, I glanced at the night sky. The stars glittered as I stared at their simplicity. I loved the night. The moon and the stars greeted me. I felt bad for humans. People who would never see the beauty of the night to the full extent. Pathetic beings who had to sleep, grow old and eventually die. Religion was just a crutch for those who would never see the end of the world.

Sometimes I grew tired of the routines of life. Nothing ever seemed to changed. Everything was immobile. As if time didn't exist. But really what is time? What does it stand for? What does it do?

Shaking my head, I scared away the thoughts threatening to overtake my mind. I would continue trekking towards Forks. Perhaps I would reach it in the morning.

Morning quickly arrived as I could see the small outline of a city entering my view. I was close to Forks.

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

I wanted to see her... I had to see her. Just pacing in my room would do me no good. If I wanted something I needed to take action. I needed to spread my wings and soar. I wanted Bella ever since I saw her out of my golden eyes. Ever since that biology class when I was privileged enough to sit besides her. I didn't want to pine over her for another one hundred years because those previous years I suffered through the most unbearable times. I wanted to hold her, to touch her, to whisper in her small demure ears.

Picking up my able body, I gracefully jumped from my bedroom window, landing softly on the luscious grass. I was going to leap into her arms, and she would kiss my longing lips and exclaim her love for me.

However, where would she be? I needed to see her... Dashing through the woods I attempted to locate her. I needed to tell her how much I loved her. How much I wanted to be with her. How much I missed her.

An hour later I still hadn't found her. I passed the same trees, rocks and bodies of water. I wanted to give up and return home... But I couldn't. I loved Bella and that love ran so deep and was so pure. I had to honor the feelings of my heart.

"_Looking for someone?"_ came a voice invading my mind.

"Yes," I replied out loud looking around my green surroundings. Who dared contact me through my mind reading gift?

With a soft crunch, I turned behind me to find a small girl wearing a bright blue cape. It looked similar to the one Bella was previously wearing. She must be of the Volturi.

"I'm looking for Bella..." I stated softly hoping his child would be able to help me.

Her demon red eyes seemed to stare deep within my soul as her mind was scattered. She was able to keep her thoughts scrambled enough to confuse my ability.

"Bella... What could you possibly want from her?"

"I want to talk to her. Express my feelings..."

"Feelings? What type of feelings?" pried the girl.

"It's... It's none of your business..." I stuttered.

"Tell me... I need to know... I want to know... I've known Bella for one hundred years and yet she never mentioned anything about you... Who are you? How did you hurt Bella all those years ago?"

"I... I... This is none of your business."

"Tell me... NOW..."

"No..." I replied... This was between Bella and I. No one else.

That was when immense pain flooded through my body. It was as if I was being stabbed by millions of daggers throughout my body. There was no mercy, just pain. Soon, I fell to the ground. My eyes were pasted open in pure terror. I couldn't speak, I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed.

"Stop!" came a clear voice cutting through the trees.

Slightly moving my head, I saw brown wavy hair and softer, ruby eyes emerge through the forest. It was Bella.

"Jane..." spoke Bella, her voice slightly disgusted. "Why? Why is torture the first thought that enters your mind?"

Slowly I saw Jane turn towards Bella. Her eyes were slightly confused, although full of hate.

"You've never questioned my actions in over one hundred years? Why now? I just wanted some information from this man... Information I need to have..."

"What information can be that important?" sniffed Bella stepping towards Jane.

"Nothing..." whispered Jane as she rotated to face me. Her eyes sent shivers down my spine. Those were the most hateful eyes I had ever seen in my life. They tore apart my soul, shredding it into millions of tiny pieces.

Then in a flash, she was gone. A blue blur that disappeared into the whispering leaves of the forest.

"Why were you looking for me?" asked a clear, soft but well directed voice.

"I needed to see you... I wanted to apologize for everything that happened between us. I know it wasn't right. I was being selfish. I wanted to protect you... I wanted you to know that I care very deeply for you..."

"Abandonment isn't usually the best option to convey those feelings."

"I know... And I'm... I'm sorry... So sorry..."

Bella's eyes seemed slightly kinder than the last time I gazed upon them. She was radiant, her hair slightly blowing in the wind. Her complexion was perfect, just like a mirror.

"I... I can't be with you Edward... I need you to know that..."

"Bella... I want you with me... I want you by my side forever... For all eternity."

"After you left me, I sold my soul to the Volturi. They are the law, my rulers. You had a chance with me, but that chance exists no longer."

I wanted to be able to say that I saw some conflicting feelings in Bella's eyes, yet there was nothing. She was serious. No longer was there a spark of joy, there was nothing, no emotion.

"I'm sorry Edward," was all she could say before running through the cool mist of the forest.

Pulling my injured body from the ground I slowly began limping home. Every step I took seemed harder than the last. The trees became my crutches as I leaned heavily on them for support. I was a weak, dismantled vampire.

Not only was I a broken vampire on the outside, I was a broken vampire on the inside too.

_

* * *

Jane's POV_

At times I was tired of Bella's luck and shenanigans. She was able to attract all of the half decent males. She was able to block my power. And she was winning over Lord Aro. I used to be on top but slowly Bella was pushing me further and further down.

I could say that we used to be friends, but these past hundred years have changed us... Changed me. I don't know why I became so jealous. It was as if the green monster exploded from my demure childlike body. There was nothing I could do to stop it. It would continue to grow until I explode.

* * *

End of chapter 11! I can't believe that this story has made it this far! I hope you are all enjoying it and the update! I am so excited when I have free time to be able to sit down and just write. It's very relaxing! Anyways, I hope everyone is have a fun start of the school year or enjoying the last few days of summer! If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, drop me a review and I will reply. Thanks!!


	12. The Tracker

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 12: The Tracker**

_Alistair's POV_

I had been wandering for sometime. The sun was brightly shining between the gaps in the trees as I headed towards my destination. I was headed towards one of the only places l felt safe. One of the only places where I could trust people.

Faintly in the distance I could see my goal. There in front of me was an older house. It may have looked modern in its' day, but now it was definitely outdated. This could have been the same house I visited in my last century visit, however, I couldn't quite remember.

Before I could even ring the doorbell, the door opened revealing a short, pixie like vampire. She had sharp, pointy dark hair that was slightly spiked. This girl had an edge not seen often in vampires.

"I saw you coming," the vampire smiled as her slender finger pointed towards her head.

Nodding I understood. I think Carlisle mentioned something about one of his family members being able to see the future... Maybe she saw me coming.

"She saw you coming," came a rather dark, almost heavy voice from the shadows.

"How?" I managed to stutter.

In a matter of seconds, I felt invaded. I was being torn apart. People could predict my future moves and now other people were in my head, reading my thoughts... I thought my gift was different. Obviously not.

"I'm Alice," introduced the girl as she stepped forward and shook my hand.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the strange other vampire leave the room as silently as he had come.

"Don't worry about Edward... He'll come around... He's just a little... Confused..." apologized the girl.

Obviously... I wanted to say out loud, but I guessed that would not be appropriate.

Gently tugging my shirt, Alice led me up a flight of wooden stairs. I had no idea where our destination was. Silently we walked by that strange person's room... Edward I think his name was. He was laying on his futon, clearly deep in thought. I wished I could see into his mind since he could so accurately see into mine... Something was obviously bothering him. Perhaps women trouble?

Eventually I saw where we were headed. It looked to be a den, or study type of room. Hidden behind towers of books was my old friend Carlisle Cullen. I don't know how long I had knew him, but I knew it had been quite awhile.

_

* * *

Carlisle's POV_

"Carlisle... Old friend..." Alistair lightly greeted as he walked over and shook my hand.

Alistair looked to be exactly the same. Still tall and looming with dark brown hair. His eyes were still as red as ever. He was still embracing his authentic vampire side.

"How have you been Alistair? Have your travels gone well?" I kindly asked as I stepped around my books.

"Quite well," he responded casually. "Just going around the world... Exploring... Hearing rumors and such..."

"What kind of rumors?" I gently pried.

"Well... the Volturi are on the move again..."

"The move?"

"You know... World domination dreams and schemes..."

"I thought they were over that... They are already the most powerful coven in the world... What more could they possibly want?"

"Power... Every person especially Aro is driven by greed. He wants more territory and recognition. Apparently he has a new secret weapon too."

A secret weapon? Perhaps that was Bella... I know that Alice had announced to our house that Bella had returned... If the Volturi had discovered that Bella was shield then, they could potentially dominate the world. Nothing would be able to effect them if they stood behind Bella's ultimate defense. Shuddering to myself, I didn't want to think of that thought.

"Do you know anything about this weapon? Anything at all?" I asked urgently.

"There's been rumors like I said, but everything is from the grapevine. Hand-me-downs for words if you will. I'm not sure anything I said is truly accurate. Although I know a dependable source said the weapon was a female, which seems odd to me..."

It had to be Bella. There was no other person it could be. She fit the description perfectly.

"I know of the weapon..." I murmured.

"Impossible..."

"If I give you her name, you could track her... Ask about the plan... Discover what she is planning... What the Volturi is planning."

"You used to be apart of that organization... Why don't you just ask?"

"Like the Volturi will disclose their secret information to an ex member? I doubt they would even trust me now."

Nodding, I saw Alistair agree with me...

"Her name is Bella... Isabella Swan... That is the name of the weapon..." I whispered, the words hanging on my lips.

"Alright..." Alistair replied as he disappeared from my room into the forest.

Sighing, I collapsed in my desk chair... What had I done? I had just sent one of the best trackers after the very girl my son loved.

_

* * *

Jane's POV_

There was a tracker... I could feel their presence. But who could they possible be after? Then the thought entered my mind... Bella... Maybe that was why Aro wanted me to keep an eye on her... Perhaps she was in danger... But if I just let her die, I would rise to number one. I would be Aro's one and only pet.

I was jealous of her... I wanted to be the best... Who didn't? But what had Bella done to me? Nothing... I had nothing to hold against her... It wasn't her fault that she was better than I, that she was blessed with a more useful ability... I guess I would go and rescue her.

Leaving in a blur I headed to where I knew Bella was. I knew she would be at the closest body of water. There sitting on the beach was a small silhouette that I knew was Bella. Her feet were being caressed by the waves as her pants were coated in tiny grains of brown sand.

Plopping down besides her, I too allowed the waves to wash upon my legs. The crashing of the water was very calming as I attempted to warn Bella. I knew that she did not have much time before the tracker would arrive.

"What... What do you want?" asked Bella who was obviously angry about my appearance.

"Please I don't have time to explain. I just need you to believe me... There is a tracker who is after you..."

"Why would I trust you after what you did to Edward... After you tried to torture him into submission just so he would give you information about my life that you knew you wouldn't be able to get from me? Jane... I no longer trust you... For I all I know you are lying to me because you want me to fail..."

"Please," I begged... I knew she had valid points but I needed her to ignore them.

"There is a tracker... I can sense him... Have you ever been chased by a tracker before?"

Looking at Bella I saw her shudder. I took that reaction as a yes...

"I was tracked once when I was a human," Bella softly replied. "His name was James. I was willing to sacrifice my life to him for my mother. I was ready to die then for someone I dearly loved..."

"Please Bella... Picture James but ten times worst. Believe me. There is a tracker who wants you dead."

"Why? Would anyone want me dead? I haven't done anything wrong."

Softly I sighed... Should I expose the Volturi's secret plan? A plan Bella does not even know exists? I had to choose between the Volturi and Bella... That was something I was not comfortable with. But here we were talking about life and death and deep down I dearly wanted Bella to live.

"You're our weapon Bella..." I revealed. "You're the main tool in the Volturi's plan for more power. That is why the tracker is after you... Because the Volturi is planning something to lead them to more greatness.

Confusion was great in Bella's eyes as I felt conflicting feelings within her. I knew she wanted to trust me, but I knew that I did not deserve her trust. Turning toward me, I saw a slight nod as she ran off into the woods. Exhaling, I was happy. Bella would be safe for another day.

Standing from the beach, I lightly brushed the grain of sands from my pants. That was when I knew the tracker was right behind me.

Turning I was met with scarlet eyes. Eyes that vaguely reminded me of myself.

"You're the tracker..." I gasped, slightly narrowing my eyes.

"Yes..." replied the foreign man, his body stance clearly trying to intimidate me.

"I'm... I'm not afraid..." I boldly announced taking a step forward.

_

* * *

Alistair's POV_

This small, almost childlike girl was not afraid of me. She did not cower in fear like others before her. There was something different about this girl. The way she presented herself. She had self confidence radiating from her perfect pale skin. There was something about her that I liked... Something that almost attracted me to her...

"Why? Why are you not afraid?" I softly whispered, curious to her answer.

All my life people feared my presence. What was so different about this girl?

"I don't get frightened that easily," was her simple response.

"Who are you? What is your name?" I asked the girl before me. She looked like a small child. A child who had suffered... Who had to overcome much her in life.

"Jane... My name is Jane... I am an honored member of the Volturi guard. Nothing more, nothing less..."

"That is how you define yourself? Not by your character but by what you are apart of? You are much more than a guard member... You are a person!"

"I am nothing more than a tool..."

Her answered shocked me... After all my years of travel I had never met someone so direct, yet so truthful. She knew her rank and it seemed that she wanted nothing more than to be a tool. She was happy with that choice.

"A tool for Aro. His plan is to take over and maybe even destroy this world."

"I know Aro's plan... As his humble servant, it is my job to protect Bella from your wrath. She is the future of our growing empire."

Snarling I was growing tired of this girl and her childish games.

"Where is she?" I spat angrily. I had a job to complete in order to destroy the Volturi empire once and for all.

"She's somewhere you will never find her..."

Slowly I approached towards this girl, anger clearly outlined in my eyes. I needed information. I needed to find this girl Isabella, or Bella... Whatever her name was. I needed to restore peace to world because somehow it had become my duty.

I was about to lunge towards the small girl however my body erupted in pain like a volcano. With a crash I fell to the ground, unmoving, paralyzed. I don't know how long I laid there since darkness quickly filled my vision.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

I was running as fast as I could from Jane in utter disbelief. I... I was a weapon? I found that difficult to believe. All this time I had believed in the Volturi's cause. I had wanted to be apart of their organization because they were the best and the most feared. However, I was shocked to discover that they had alternate plans for me. No longer would I be just plain Bella Swan. No... I was a weapon... Their ultimate weapon for potentially destroying the universe or wreaking what we had worked so hard to create.

I was not fond of being kept in the dark. I wanted to be up on recent information and from that I liked to make informed decisions. However, now I felt betrayed. No longer did the Volturi keep me informed, they just made me the queen in a giant chess game. One wrong move and I could be taken.

* * *

Yay end of chapter 12. The plot thickens, so I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks everyone for reading, adding to favorites or alerting this story! It means a lot! As always, if you have any questions, comments or complaints, leave a review and I will get back to you!!


	13. Identity

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 12: Identity**

_Alistair's POV_

Breath in... Breath out... It was the steady rhythm of my breathing that calmed my anxious nerves as my eyes fluttered open. Squinting, the bright light entered my dull eyes, filling my vision with unfamiliar things. Where was I? I seemed to have been brought to an old worn down home. The furnishings were dark with multiple scratches and holes. The walls used to be white, but were now grey, coated in dirt.

Leaning forward I attempted to sit up, however, I found my arms and legs carefully bound to the bed I was resting on...

"I see you're awake..." came a familiar, almost haunting voice from the corner of the room. I attempted to contort my neck to look, but found myself unable.

Padding across the room, I could feel the vibrations of my captors shoes as they slid across the wooden floor. Soon, I discovered the voice belonged to Jane, the girl from before.

"How... All I remember is pain..." I murmured, unsure if I was making sense due to my altered mind.

Softly I heard a snicker.

"You didn't think you were the only one with extra sensory abilities... Did you?"

I wasn't sure what to think at this moment. I was enveloped in my own sense of confusion. Everything had happened so quickly.

"No..." I slowly responded. "I know that others have abilities... I've been around long enough to know that I am not the only one out there."

That was when my memory was jogged. I fainted because of pain... What ability did this innocent girl have...

"What are you?" I stuttered.

"A vampire... Just like you..."

"Your ability... What is it?"

"Pain... I can inflict pain, so you better not anger me in any way..."

Pain... The sensation made me dizzy. My brain felt fried... Slowly I drifted unconscious allowing my battered mind to rest.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

I was running again... Running from the idea that I could be a weapon... Sometimes I felt that running was better than facing the truth, facing the haunting uncertainty of the future. Fear governs this uncertainty. It's like a test. You fear studying for it because that little voice in the back of your mind questions your abilities. Questions if you will truly pass the test or not.

That was my mind. Filled with uncertainty. I had no idea where I was going. I just knew that I wanted to run away from that tracker. Run far away, as fast as I could. Who would stop me anyway?

I was out of my comfort zone. No longer did I have the protection of the Volturi, they were half a continent away. Jane, I could no longer trust and Edward... He was like a dark shadow hanging overhead. Inside I wanted him so badly, but on the outside, I knew he could never be mine.

Greenery passed in a blur until I saw nothing but blue in the distance... Water... The idea felt so fresh. I couldn't remember the last time I had indulged myself with a shower... Now a bath seemed like such a better idea.

Darting behind a large tree, I knew that there was no one around for miles. Slowly I pulled off my heavy clothes leaving them in a pile besides the tree. Naked, I walked towards the river. Not caring about the temperature of the water, I jumped in, creating a large splash. Sinking to the bottom, I rested there, glancing at the fish and green plants.

Bubbles escaped from my mouth as I watched my precious air disappear but I didn't care for I didn't have to breath. I could rest here at the bottom of the river for the rest of my days, granted I could find something to feed on.

I felt so weird. So exposed. For once I was in my own skin. I was naked. There was no longer anything I could hide behind. There was just me and this murky water. I knew that I would have to face my problems head on eventually, I was just afraid. I felt no guidance. Does the one called God govern those who are not human? Govern those who have no heartbeat, those who are not living? I wondered... I wanted someone I could talk too. Someone who would never judge me. I wanted God.

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

I will never forget those cold red eyes. They glared at me with such intensity I feared I would melt. I would slither onto the hard floor where I would lay in a puddle, shivering for all eternity.

Those were eyes I had never experienced from my Bella ever before. I knew that she disliked me. Who could blame her? But all I wanted was forgiveness. I recognized my errors. I know I am a work in progress, but I am learning and have been learning for these past decades.

After Jane used her ability, I became a broken man. I trudged through the forest trying to find my house, but my body was too weak. Perhaps twenty steps from where I last saw Bella, I collapsed into the rotting leaves of the forest floor. I could move no longer. I was tired and weak, exhausted from the day. For once I felt all alone.

That night I stayed there, laying awkwardly on the unforgiving earth. I not longer had any strength left in my muscles. I was like jelly. There was no strength to stand.

The stars that night were beautiful. They lit the sky like confetti on a birthday cake. Occasionally, I would even see brighter stars, ones I guessed were planets. I even looked for constellations; the big dipper and Orion's Belt. I had little success.

I dozed off for a while as well. Not sleeping, but daydreaming, or nightdreaming about my life. About how my life could have turned out. If only... If only...

I had never thought of myself in control of my own destiny. Instead I always thought that my life was being governed by some magical force. That way I would never have to take responsibility for my actions. I would just blame those around me, blame that unforgiving force. But yet, I was responsible. There was no magical force that could change the world. For once I needed to take responsibility of my own actions. I needed to realize that it was my fault I lost Bella. My fault that she could never be mine again.

I needed to realize that I needed to move on with my life. I needed to quit wallowing in my own self pity. I used to be in charge of my life. I used to make decisions independent of others. I wanted to find that inner power again. I wanted to find what made me who I was all those years ago. Ever since I left Bella, I had become a broken man. Now it was time for me to take responsibility of my own mistakes. I would have to move on... That was my only choice.

Slowly, pulling on a nearby tree for support, I lifted myself off the cold ground. Although, it took a few minutes, I could support my body with my own two feet... It was a start.

_

* * *

Jane's POV_

I didn't know what to do with this strange man before me. Granted I had captured him. I had sent my waves of agony through his body. But I had no idea what to do with him now. Should I kill him? He was interfering with Aro's master plans... But... This man... There was something about him... Something that made me question the person I am...

Am I tool just used for Lord Aro's bidding? Or am I person? Can I be a person and vampire? Is that even possible? What is possible? Everyone encourages others to "reach for the stars" or to "do the impossible." Who defines what is possible and what is not? We, the people who live on this planet decide, so why do we always set limitations for ourselves? Why?

Even I have set limitations. I claim I am only a tool... But am I more? What can I become? I have been held down by what others expect from me that I have lowered the expectations I have for myself.

"You..." I sputtered at the lowly vampire laying in front of me. "You told me I am more than a tool... What did you mean by that?"

Slowly, the Alistair attempted to turn towards me, however, his restrains held him tight.

"I'll... I'll take off the restraints if you promise never to run away... Because if you do... All the pain you felt earlier will flood your body like a waterfall."

After seeing him nod, I walked over and removed the restraints. After addressing his slight wounds, he turned to face me.

"Thank you..." were the first words that left his lips. I was stunned... It's not often that I am thanked.

Slightly awestruck, I quickly recovered my composure. I was not going to let this man take advantage of me. I was far too wise for that.

"Answer my previous question," I demanded. "Why am I more than I tool? What is wrong with being a tool? I like being a tool! I love serving others."

"Is that why?" Alistair softly asked me. "Because you like to serve others? What about yourself? If you serve others do you believe you have a right to serve yourself?"

"The needs of other's always come before the needs of myself."

"You didn't answer my question. Do you believe you have the right to serve yourself? Because you are just as important as every person you serve."

"No..." I shouted... "I could never be as important as Lord Aro... Never..."

"But we are all equal..."

"What type of phony philosophy is that? There will always be classes. The upper class with always rule the lower. That's how its been and that's how it will stay."

"We are people. Vampire... Human... We are alive, living, breathing creatures. We can never be anything more or less than vampire, which is what makes us equal. We all have our limitations. No matter what we do we will always be vampires... Forever..."

"Still, what does being equal have to do with being a tool?"

"Because, as we established, we are equal. You and I are equal. You and Aro are equal. You are being restrained Jane. Aro is holding you down from your true potential and is holding you back from the person you want to be... Let go Jane... Let go..."

"I'm not sure I can..." I gasped.

Slowly Alistair walked towards me and wrapped his thick arms around me...

"Just try," he whispered.

It was like a breath of fresh air.

_

* * *

Alec's POV_

Silently I paced the wooden floor of my room... The sun was setting outside my naked window. This is how I have been ever since Jane left. I have been worried about her... Worried that maybe Aro could be putting my sister in danger.

It was odd not being able to talk to her. Usually we bumped into each other throughout the castle multiple times a day. Now everything seemed quiet. I even missed Bella too... She had become like a second sister to me. Someone I could approach if Jane was busy or angry at me.

Sitting on my small couch I decided what I was going to do... I was going to approach Aro and ask to be put on the mission. Jane and Bella had been gone almost a week and no one had heard from them... For all we know they could have been captured or even worse, burned alive.

I shuddered at that feeling. I needed to find Jane... I needed to see with my own eyes that she was still alive.

Thundering out of my room, I headed towards the great hall. There, like always was Aro perched like a king on his golden throne.

"Lord Aro... I have a favor to ask..." I whispered kneeling at his feet.

"What Alec? First Bella, now you?"

"It's about Bella... And my sister. I wish to find them. We haven't had any communication with them since they left. For all we know they could be dead... We need to discover the truth..."

Sighing I saw Aro's great eyes stirring.

"Very well... I would like reports from you, unlike the ones I got from Jane. I expect updates at least every other day. If not, heads will roll..."

Gulping, I nodded as I dashed out of the room. Gathering my things, I boarded another one of the Volturi's private jets and headed off to Forks, Washington.

* * *

I just wanted to thank all of my wonderful readers! I can't believe that we are over 100 reviews!!! I also cannot believe how many people have added this story as a favorite or alert! I know I say this every time, but you readers are truly the best! Every review, favorite or alert makes my day!! So I just wanted to thank you all for your wonderful support and spending **your** time to review my story. THANK YOU!!!


	14. Conquer

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 14: Conquer**

_Bella's POV_

Sitting on the loose sand at the bottom of the lake, I relaxed allowing the cool water to wash over me. I loved sitting down here. Looking above I could see the bright sunlight shine through the clear water, and watch as the wind ripped through the waves.

Down here no one could bother me. I was alone which gave me the perfect opportunity to think.

His picture kept creeping into my mind. Slowly at first until, his face covered every inch. I couldn't run away this time. There was nothing I could do. I was being haunted by Edward Cullen in my own mind.

All those years ago when I was a silly human, I was madly in love with him. His golden eyes, bronze hair and feathery touch were all I needed. Just one glance at him was enough to make my frail human heart explode.

What changed? Abandonment was one thing. After he left, I didn't know what was left in my life. What happens when your fairy tale doesn't have a happy ending? Then what? I began running again. That seemed to be a familiar trait. Running... When would I be brave enough to fight my own battles? To stand up for myself, my needs, my wants? I wanted that day to come soon. I wanted to take charge of my life. I was tired of the demands made by Aro and the Volturi. I wanted to fill my own demands.

Ever since Edward vanished from my life, there has been an empty hole in my heart. That hole has filed with hatred, bitterness and anger. Never before in my human life was I thought of as hateful. Then I was just pure, innocent Bella.

Whenever I look at my reflection I see him staring back at me. I can see his topaz eyes clawing at my soul, attempting to melt my frozen heart. Why can't I just let him back into my life? Why do I drown myself in pity? What did I have to gain from that? Nothing...

I couldn't face the fact that I missed Edward. I missed his body, soul and touch. I miss how he was able to make me feel. How when I was around him I was happy. When I was with him, I could always be that carefree teenager who was on her journey to find true love.

_

* * *

Carlisle's POV_

I couldn't believe what I had done. I had my friend, a tracker to hunt down the girl my son loved. What kind of person am I? All my life I had tried to convince myself that I was not a monster... But when I look at myself in the mirror, that's all I see.

I was a man invaded by greed, fear, and evil.

Slumping down in a chair I buried my face into my hands drowning out everything around me.

"Carlisle?" came a quiet, questioning voice.

Lifting my head, I looked into the eyes of my wonderful wife, Esme.

"I did something horrible," I whispered unsure of my own voice.

Sitting down besides me, concern radiated from her body.

"Nothing you do is horrible."

"Yes... It is... I... I sent a tracker after Bella."

Esme was quite for a while, obviously contemplating what I had just told her.

"Why," was all she could say.

"Because," I exploded, rising from my chair. "Bella is going to become a weapon used by the Volturi... It all makes sense. Bella can shield almost every vampire ability. If the Volturi decided to use that power, think of the advantage they would have in battle. Think of what the world would be like for us? The Volturi would be unstoppable. We would forever be under their rule."

Esme was silent.

"I'm sorry Esme, but now saving the vampire world is slightly more important than the happiness of our son... I want him to be happy, but his happiness is putting our world in jeopardy."

"I understand," whimpered Esme although I could tell she wasn't sure of my decision. "But you should know that Bella would never hurt us..."

"After what Edward did to her, I'm not sure what Bella is capable of..."

Esme was always a romantic at heart. Always wishing for the best, wanting the best for her family. Why couldn't everything work out? Why must we have to struggle and fail?

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

One step... Than another. I was so close to home. I just needed to climb one more hill. A hill that seemed like a mountain. One baby step at a time. That was my plan. Nearly out of the breath, I had almost reached the top until I took one wrong step. Stepping on loose rock, I swiftly slipped and tumbled down the hill, rolling until the bottom.

I didn't move. I just laid there like a rock. I had never felt so defeated in my life. I was so close but yet so far. Maybe if I shouted loudly, Alice would be able to hear my pitiful screams over this hill. But, I doubted if I would have the strength to do that.

Laying at the bottom of that hill, I had never felt so low. I had lost Bella, my one and only love. I had lost my soul, for it ran away with her. I had lost my life, because seconds, minutes, hours, months and years ticked away like a bomb. No longer was there love in my life. Only sorrow and disappointment.

Why couldn't I stand on solid ground again? It felt like I was on a rocky ocean, a place where I could never be balanced.

And so I laid there in a pile, curled up nestled into the dirt and dead leaves. Closing my eyes I just wished for everything to be over. I was wishing for the end.

_

* * *

Rosalie's POV_

Emmett and I had been wandering through the woods, randomly picking off wild animals, sharing drinks of blood. Whenever Emmett was around, I felt whole. He accepted who I was even though he knew my background, my struggles and flaws.

It was because of him that I learned to trust men again. I learned that not everything in life is bad. Yes people make mistakes, but we can always learn from them. Life is a journey and I am blessed to travel it with the one I love.

Emmett is my protector. He is our family's protector. Although now it seems everything is falling apart one piece at a time. Our lives are broken pottery, one shard after another cracking into fine pieces of dust. After Bella left life seemed to evaporate from everyone. Esme smiled less, Edward frequently disappeared, Carlisle immersed himself in his studies, Emmett was less jovial, Alice missed her shopping partner, and Jasper missed Bella because Alice did.

And then there was me. I felt nothing. What was wrong? Why couldn't I accept Bella in our family? Why was I always the cold, disheartened, distant person? Why?

How was I able to be blessed with such a wonderful partner like Emmett? We were polar opposites. While I am uptight, cautious and withdrawn, he is lovable, warm and caring.

Sighing, I wished I knew the answers to all of my questions. I wish I knew. Nesting my head into Emmett's broad chest, he wrapped his strong arms around me while we walked home.

About a mile from the house, I saw someone laying the leaves on the ground. It looked like...

"Edward!?" I screamed spiriting as fast as I could to the body. Emmett closely followed.

"What... What happened?" I gasped.

Slightly Edward stirred as his eyes fluttered open. They were a startling charcoal color.

"I... I couldn't make it up the hill," he whispered.

"I can help you with that," replied Emmett scooping Edward's limp body into his arms.

"Lets bring him to Carlisle," I ordered taking control.

Together, Edward in Emmett's arms, and my hand resting on Edward's, we climbed the hill, conquering one obstacle in our lives.

_

* * *

Alec's POV_

I had arrived. Piling off the plane I easily lifted my luggage and headed toward the terminal. In a matter of seconds, I knew this was nothing like home... Like Italy. The people were different, my surroundings were different. Everything was different.

No one dressed in old high fashioned clothes like me... There were no capes of different colors or velvet clothes. Instead there were funny denim pants, T-shirts and flip flops. Everyone was serious, obviously in a rush to get to their next destination. Did these people smile?

Shaking my head, I continued out of the terminal and to a loading dock where I flagged a taxi. These dirty yellow cars were nothing like what I road in back home... How could these people live here?

"Destination?" asked the overly chubby man drinking from his 64 ounce cup.

"Forks... Forks Washington," I replied.

My voice felt eerily exotic, as I made a mental note that my Italian accent would have to change.

The car ride was rather smooth and after some time passed I literally had no idea where I was. All I could see out the dirty cab windows was green. The vibrant color invaded my mind seeming to awaken the deadness hidden in my soul. Perhaps there was life in vampires.

Finally, we entered a quaint town. The buildings were older, made of brick and large logging trucks frequently occupied the roads.

Quickly, I paid my cab driver a couple hundred bills and watched as his eyes grew in awe. I didn't understand for those bills were just a poor man's treasure.

Walking through town, I felt odd, like I didn't belong. People stared at my different clothes and their eyes watched me in amazement. I knew I looked better than everyone person in Forks, but did that give them the license to be able to gawk and stare.

The woods seemed to be my only sanctuary from this odd form of treatment. Once out of site I could finally breath again. Both metaphorically and literally. I wondered how Bella and my sister were surviving without being able to eat humans in the daylight.

Leaning against a moss colored tree, I whipped out my cell phone. Best to give Aro and update before he gets angry.

_

* * *

Jacob's POV_

I was flaming. Burning like a red hot flame. I couldn't believe Bella. The way she acted in the cemetery... How she almost looked pleased for being able to kill humans. Yes, maybe she did need them to survive, but there were other ways. This just made me respect the Cullen's so much more. How they were able to have so much will power was simply amazing.

Sighing, I lifted myself off the couch that I had grown accustomed to for the past few days. Granted the pack knew something was wrong, but over this past hundred years I had become good at blocking them out. Plus, what could they do? I was the alpha, the leader. No one questioned me.

The only thing my pack knew was that they needed to be on high alert for vampires. But before they can kill them, they must be brought to me and brought to justice.

Heading outside, I left the wind rustle my fur and guide me throughout the forest. It was nice to be one with nature. To be able to experience the bright blue skies, the vibrant green grass and the diverse animals.

Wandering I took a new pathway to a new part of the forest. A place I had never been before. My noise lead to me to a large body of water. Resting by the edge, I carefully lapped up the wonderful cool liquid and felt the coldness circulate throughout my insides. Turning back towards the forest, I notice a pile of clothes laying by the water's edge. They looked so familiar... After giving them a quick sniff, I realized that they were Bella's...

Noticing a few bubbles, I knew she had to be in the lake. Hiding in the trees, I waited for her to emerge.

* * *

Woot woot! Done with chapter 14! Thank you reviewers! We are averaging about 10 reviews per chapter which makes me VERY happy! And we have over 60 people who have alerted or added this story to their favorites! If you have any questions or comments please leave me a review! Thanks so much!


	15. Philosophy

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 15: Philosophy**

_Jacob's POV_

Carefully, I waited hidden in the dense trees for Bella to emerge. I had no idea how long I was going to have to wait. All I knew was that Bella was underwater in that lake and that I had to see her. Pacing, I kept watching for her air bubbles to get larger. I kept waiting for her head to splash above the water's calm currents like a dolphin. All I wanted to see was her giant doe shaped eyes, her brown sandy locks and her perfect angelic face. That was it.

Resting my head on my paws I didn't know how long I would have to wait and the warmth from the sun was so comforting. I couldn't help but close my eyes as I drifted to another world... Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

_

* * *

Alec's POV_

"Aro, my lord," I whispered into my cell phone carefully. "I have just arrived in Forks..."

"Very good!" came a cheery response. "Have you seen anything of note yet? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, nothing... Other than that taxi cabs are not cars of luxury."

I shivered thinking about those yellow metal clunkers. How there were able to transport the human race was beyond me...

"Well... I'm glad you made it over all right... I expect an immediate update if you stumble upon anything... Interesting..." ordered my master.

"Yes, Aro..."

With that I slapped my cell closed as I leaned against a nearby tree. Sliding down its rough trunk, I fell to the ground, hugging my knees to my chest. It was going to be a long journey to find my sister and secure the weapon.

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

Carefully I opened my eyes as sunlight flooded my vision. I was back in my own room... I must have passed out... Was that even possible for vampires?

Staring at the ceiling, I noticed something peculiar. For once I felt no pain. I felt nothing and it was wonderful.

Shakily, I climbed to my feet, making sure every part of my body worked. Arms... check. Legs... check. Brain... check. I guess I was good to go. Chambering down the stairs, I quickly spotted Emmett who was reading a newspaper at our kitchen table.

"Emmett? You read the human newspaper?" I asked looking at him questionably.

"I... I just like to keep up on current events. And it... It reminds me of my human days..." Emmett replied, not making eye contact with me.

Sitting besides him, I nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes I miss it too..." I whispered to my brother. "Sometimes I wonder what death would feel like and what my human parents are doing in heaven. I want to be reminded of what a carefree life feels like... How my life could have been if my soul wasn't damned to hell."

"Edward... I know our lives sometimes aren't desirable. I know that it feels like we never move forward. Like we are trapped in time. But that's the life we have and it's our duty to make the best of it."

Resting my head on the table, I complained, "Why do you always have to be the optimist?"

"Because it's God's gift to me."

Sighing... I lifted my head from the table. Getting up, I started to walk out of the kitchen before turning around.

"Hey... Do you want to go hunting?" I asked Emmett. It seemed almost like an after thought.

"Sure," he replied as a giant smile spread across his face.

_

* * *

Emmett's POV_

Placing the newspaper on our kitchen table, I slowly stood, walking towards the door with Edward. Hunting was always able to distract me because it was something that I thoroughly enjoyed.

I knew why I was an optimist. It was because I had been given a second chance at life. Rosalie was the angel who saved me. She was my strength, my reason for living. It was because of her I knew that God existed, because I was saved by my angel sent by God. I don't care how crazy that sounds, all I know is that it is true.

"Can you run any faster Emmett? We will never catch this bear if you don't..." shouted Edward from a distance.

"Bear?" I asked, turning my mind back to the task at hand.

"Yeah... I picked up its scent."

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed running in the direction Edward pointed. Nothing could divert me from bear blood. Because of my incident early in life, killing bears had become a hobby of mine.

Sprinting, up the ridge, I saw the giant bear. It's coat was matted and wet with dew. Turning towards me, the beast felt my presence as it stood on its' two feet trying to intimidate me.

I was not alarmed. Using my speed, I ran around the bear, inducing confusion. Then I went in for the kill. Leaping off the ground, I wrapped my arms around the bear's thick neck. Giving it a quick twist, I heard a loud snap as the animal started to wobble. Jumping away, the bear crashed to the ground. Weakly the creature tried to lift its head, but failed. Within seconds, the breast breathed no longer.

"Is it dead?" asked Edward who was casually leaning against a nearby tree. I assumed he had seen the whole thing.

"Yes," I replied stalking towards my prey.

Sinking my teeth into the bears still warm flesh, I began to drink the succulent red liquid as it cooled my burning throat.

The bear was large enough for both Edward and I to get our fill. We gorged on the blood, until we felt bloated and sick. At least we knew we could keep our thirst in check for a little while.

Heading back to the house, there was only one thing on my mind... Rosalie my angel would be waiting for me there.

_

* * *

Jane's POV_

I had been in the presence of Alistair for quite some time now... All I could say was that the man was slowly growing on me... Maybe not in the romantic way yet, but definitely in the friend way. Granted I always had Alec and he was the best brother a person could ask for... But it was nice having a friend who wasn't blood related. Someone who wasn't forced to be my friend.

That made me curious. I wonder where I stood with Bella. I wonder what she thought of me now. Yes I did torture Edward... But I thought she didn't even like the man... I didn't even know what their relationship status was... Although if I was her I would have kept him... He would have been one fine catch.

But then again, I did save her... I saved her from the man I had been living with for these past few days. The man who was able to talk some sense into me.

Ever since Alistair told me to let go, I felt like a new person. No longer was I weighed down by petty problems. I realized I could lift myself above them. That I was the master of my own world. That it was up to me to live the life I've always wanted. No longer did I feel controlled by Aro. For once I wanted to be free. I wanted to be released from my duties to the vampire royalty. I wanted to make my own decisions and fend for myself.

Basically... I wanted to start a new life. A life filled with joy, happiness and freedom.

_

* * *

Jacob's POV_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" came an obviously angry voice and a hard slap to my head.

Jolting awake, I leaped into a defensive crouch. Claws out, teeth visible.

Standing before me was Bella, fully clothed... How could I have missed her grand entrance?

"You slimy mutt..." hissed Bella, obviously upset. "You little pervert!"

Taking two steps back I glanced nervously at her... How could I explain myself... I wanted to see her... That was it... I knew that she was always able to disappear before I was able to catch her, which was why once I found her, I had to stay...

Running into the woods, I quickly morphed back into a human before reappearing. I didn't know if there was anything I could say that would make amends with her... But, at least I had to try.

"I... I just wanted to see you..." I confessed looking at the ground... "You are always able to disappear before I am able to catch you..."

Looking back into her eyes, I thought I saw a glimpse of humanity before it was replaced with pure anger.

"Fine you see me... Obviously you were looking... What do you want?" snarled Bella.

"I... I just wanted to apologize... For the way I acted in the cemetery... We both had no choice. No choice in the people we've become."

"We've had choices Jacob... We always have choices."

"You... You didn't have a choice becoming a vampire, and I didn't have a choice becoming a werewolf..." I replied softly.

"That may be so... But it's because of who we are... Because I am a vampire and you are a werewolf... That is why we get more choices."

"But with more choices come more consequences."

"Vampires have no consequences..."

I almost wanted to laugh... No consequences... Impossible. There was no way one person could live a free life without consequences. It was those consequences that govern our lives. Govern who we are as people...

"What about eating humans?" I countered. 'You're killing an innocent soul... What about their family and friends? Death is permanent."

"And being immortal is permanent! There are no consequences, because we will outlive them. God can't taunt us with everlasting life because we already live forever. Maybe that is why we live forever... So we can never be brought to the throne of God."

"So you'll never be brought to justice for all the havoc you have caused?"

"If God is the creator of heaven and earth... That means he created vampires. He created us with the intention of making us blood thirsty creatures. Of making us monsters... God was fully aware of his creation... God must have made vampires with the intention of never seeing us again. We have been damned to this wretched life! Meanwhile, you sit here trying to be optimistic..."

"Bella..." I whispered. "Everything happens for a reason... Maybe God created vampires with the intent of good. Maybe because you live forever, you can see the injustices in the world and do something for the better of man kind."

"Then why would he make our prey humans if we were supposed to help them."

"Because no great reward comes without a challenge."

"And since when did you become a philosopher?" I growled.

"Since I lost you those hundred years ago..."

"What does losing me have to do with anything? I'm sorry I had to leave... I wanted to say goodbye to you... I really did, but I knew that if I got anywhere near you, you would try to talk me out of leaving for Italy. For once I needed to do something for myself and that took me to a place where you could not follow."

"I'll admit... It was hard after you left. Edward and I searched for you but you where no where to be found. I spent years pining, crying, and being angry with the world, but I realized that after you left my life, I knew what I was missing. I realized how important you were. And that is why I believe everything happens for a reason. Because if I never lost you, then I would have never turned into an optimist. I would have never believed that there is something better out there... Something better for the both of us... For once Bella, let down your guard. Trust in something that can't be proven. Let go of your anger and mistrust. Let something positive enlighten your soul and lift you to the heavens."

"I can't..." she whispered back. Her voice stoic and soft.

"Try," I replied, intertwining my warm fingers in her cold ones. "Just try..."

* * *

Yay for chapter 15!! This chapter is a lot more philosophical than the others, and slightly darker... I thought I would add a slight edge to this story... As always, thank you so much everyone for picking this story to read!! If you have any questions, comments or concerns, leave me a message and I will reply!! Thanks!!


	16. Trapped

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 16: Trapped**

_Bella's POV_

I was hyperventilating. I could feel Jacob's warm skin against my own. I could hear his lungs as he breathed warm air on my neck. When he grasped my hand, the heat from his fingers sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to give myself to him... But yet, I kept seeing Edward's face flash through my mind.

What was wrong with me? How could I want to go back to that selfish fool? That person who left me for his own egotistical ideals. What had I done wrong to deserve such treatment? But yet there was still a connection. There was still one part of me that wanted to give myself to him wholeheartedly. In my soul I knew that it didn't matter what Edward had done to hurt me... I would accept him anyway. No matter our past.

"Jacob," I whispered. "I can't..."

"Can't what?" he murmured nuzzling closer to me.

Quickly I pulled away.

"Jacob... Please..."

"Why?" thundered the werewolf. "Why would you want to turn back to that thing? He abandoned you Bella. He left you..."

"But... He said that he loved me..." I sighed sitting down in the grass. "He said he loved me..."

Just then I knew that I sounded like a little girl. A girl who had lost her first love and was trying to make sense of the horrible ordeal. I was scared to face the truth. Face the fact that my life was a horrible fairy tale. A tale without a happy ending.

"When did he tell you that he loved you?" growled Jacob. "A million years ago? When you were human and he was a vampire? That doesn't count. I'm talking now... In the present..."

"I saw him recently..." I replied. "He... He chased me through the woods and begged for me to come back to him. He told me I was perfect."

"Edward is here?" roared Jacob.

My ears tingled as he said my tabooed word. Edward... The word I had been desperately trying to avoid.

"Yes... There are vampires roaming the lands... The Cullens have returned along with a few others."

"Few others? You brought more of your friends here? How am I supposed to protect my family and the innocent humans that live here? I can't do it alone."

"I know... I know Jacob... I'm so sorry for all the trouble I have caused. You are undeserving..."

I could tell that Jacob wanted to scold me. I could see his body shaking with anger. I was worried that he might shape shift and threaten to kill me. It sure would have been one fearsome battle to behold. But after waiting a few seconds, luckily Jacob's body stopped quivering.

"Undeserving? Is that is all you care about? You would rather side with your vampire friends than with me... Your best friend... Or so I thought..."

"It's not about friends Jacob... It's about the choices I have been forced to make."

"Forced? No one forces you to make choices..."

I couldn't stand this talking... This arguing... Maybe Jacob wasn't my best friend anymore. One hundred years had separated us. We had both arrived at the same fork in the road and chose different paths. Paths that have led us to different destinations and have made us form different thoughts and opinions. I couldn't take it any longer...

"Jacob... You don't know me anymore!" I screamed running off into the woods.

While running, all I could see was Jacob's disappointment. His anger... It wasn't my fault... Maybe I wanted to save him from the turmoil he would have had to endure if he stayed with me... I was weapon for goodness sake. A weapon who didn't know its use.

_

* * *

Jacob's POV_

Couldn't help but watch as Bella ran off into the forest. I didn't know what to do... What to feel. I was being rejected by my best friend... But were we even friends anymore? I know that our choices have pulled us apart. Our allegiances lie against one another.

I wanted to believe that I was still apart of her life. That she still cared for me like she did those hundred years ago. I wanted to believe that I was good enough for her. That even though she became a vampire, she still held on to her human emotions.

I remember those hundred years ago almost like yesterday. We used to frolic in the sunshine fixing my Volkswagen Rabbit or go on daredevil rides with my motorcycles... But then times got worse... I remember watching as Bella seemed to be attempting to suicide making stupid decisions... And then not long after, she disappeared...

I wished she would have let me into her mind. I wish she would have come to me with her problems. I wish I could have done what best friends are supposed to do. It was my job to comfort Bella in her darkest times and I failed. In a way I abandoned her just as much as Edward. Both Edward and I had vanished. Bella had no one to turn too... Maybe that was why she had to go to Italy. Why she had to go to a place where I could not follow...

If I had one wish... It would be to have been there for Bella when she needed me the most...

_

* * *

Alec's POV_

I had been searching for hours and hours. I needed to know where my sister was. I needed to know that she was alive.

It was hard for me to have to adapt to this small logging town. I guess the only advantage would be that it was small. That meant less hiding places and an increased likelihood of finding her. The only thing I had left to check was the woods.

Crossing the threshold into the green landscape, I gazed at the beautiful green leaves, regal trees and the moss covered ground. I still couldn't believe the vibrancy of the forest. Everywhere I turned I could sense the presence of animals and other wild creatures.

Inhaling deeply, I closed my eyes trying to use my enhanced senses to be able to distinguish the smells apart. I was able smell the scent of deer, foliage and something else. It was that something else that I decided to track.

I walked for multiple minutes, inhaling occasionally to remind myself of the scent. That brought me to a what seemed to be a small Indian village. Hiding in the shadows I began to observe my surroundings. Everything seemed normal. There were mothers, fathers, and little children all working for the betterment of the tribe. Each person seemed to know their purpose and was content with their lives.

After realizing that the unknown scent was a dead end, I slowly turned to leave. However, in the forest I could see moving shadows scattered throughout the trees. There were others here... If I didn't escape quickly, I would be surrounded. But it was too late. Large wolves emerged from the trees ranging in colors and size. I did not know that I was in wolf territory.

Their leader seemed to be a large brown wolf. We looked to be the alpha based upon is his size and sheer power. His dark brown eyes look angry, as if mad at the world.

_

* * *

Jacob's POV_

We had found one. A stupid bloodsucking leech. One of Bella's friends no doubt... Too bad he was going to lose his life in a matter of minutes.

"_Leah... Seth... Lets go in for the kill... Quil. Embry. Keep the wolves in the outer perimeter strong. We don't want his vampire escaping."_

After hearing their response. Leah, Seth and I broke from the outer circle and began to creep inwards.

"Please, I mean no harm!" shouted the vampire.

I couldn't believe his size. He looked to be a little boy, maybe in his early teens. I couldn't believe those leeches, turning little children before they had even reached adulthood. Before they had begun to live their life. To me that seemed cruel. But it would be too late for this boy... He would die in the hands of us wolves.

Inching closer we were about to lunge when suddenly I couldn't see anything... Then I couldn't feel anything. It was as if all my limbs and senses died. What was wrong with me? No longer could I stand because I couldn't feel the ground. I couldn't even feel my own limbs. It was as if every body part feel asleep. Everything was numb...

"_Leah... Seth... Can you hear me?"_ I desperately thought.

"_Yes,"_ moaned Leah... _"What happened. I can't feel anything. I can't see anything..."_

"_This vampire is more dangerous than I thought. He has an ability. Something that we didn't know about..."_

"Dogs... I left your ability to hear, while I cut off every other sense that is known to man... Or in your case dog. I'm looking for Jane... My sister... Or even Bella Swan... I need to find them and you're going to help me whether you like it or not."

"_Jacob... He can't make us... You're the alpha," _whined Seth.

"_Because of his ability, this boy will be able to control me and therefore he will be controlling you as well... I don't see that we have a choice..."_

At least I knew I knew where Bella was... Maybe that would be enough for him to allow my pack to get their sense back.

Finally, after multiple attempts to stand up, I reached by paws. That was when vision was starting to be restored to my eyes. My senses were returning!

Slowly I approached this strange vampire and gently pulled on his shirt with my teeth. I wanted him to follow me because I was going to lead him to Bella. I also wanted him to trust me. That way he would be easier to deceive in the future.

After some light tugging, I believe that this boy understood me. I would bring him to the last place I saw Bella and then hopefully her scent would be strong enough for me to track.

Loping off, the vampire followed me. Soon we were running side by side. Our strides matched perfectly as we sped through the forest. Quickly, we arrived at the last spot I saw Bella. That was maybe an hour ago and luckily her scent was still strong. Even the male vampire could smell her scent.

"Bella was here..." whispered the blood sucker.

Nodding, I agreed.

Quickly taking off we followed the scent. It seemed like we had trekked miles and miles into the unknown until we arrived at a small wooden shack... This was where the scent ended...

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

I was angry, furious with Jacob for what seemed like no reason. Yes, he had insulted the love of my life Edward Cullen. Told me that Edward had abandoned me. That he didn't care... But I had met with him... I had seen him... I knew that he still cared for me...

I knew that didn't explain why he abandoned me all those years ago, and I can only assume that it was for my own good. At least I wanted to assume that it was for my own good. One hundred years ago, Edward meant so much to me. He meant the entire world... Now I wanted him to mean the world to me... And yet he meant so little.

I was pondering this when I came across a small shack... What was a shack doing in the middle of a forest? Creeping closer, I faintly could hear noise inside and then my nose was assaulted with... Jane's scent? Was that even possible? Peering inside the window, cautiously, my eyes were met with giant red ones.

"BELLA!!" screamed Jane. "I see you!"

"Shit..." I swore out loud.

I was going to run away, but Jane was already outside the shack blocking my escape.

"Get in the shack..." she ordered with a menacing tone.

"Yes," I whispered.

There was no way out. I would have to succumb to Jane's bidding. I had no idea why Jane was confronting me like this... For once I was trapped like a cornered animal...

* * *

Yay, end of chapter 16! I can't believe I've written these many chapters and that this story has gotten so much support. Thank you readers! Again, leave me a review if you have any questions, comments or concerns! I'll get back to you!!


	17. Hope

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 17: Hope**

_Bella's POV_

"Where am I? What have you done to me Jane!" I screamed. "What is this place?"

I couldn't imagine where I was. Why was I in a shack with falling walls and peeling paint?

"Me?" thundered Jane. "Why did you follow me? Why are _you_ here?"

"I... I just ran across this place. It was all coincidence. All I remember is being mad at Jacob... Then I ran... Ran until I saw this place. I wanted to know what was in here, so I just peaked in the window, and there you were."

"Who's here Jane?" asked a deep voice in the background.

"There's someone else here?" I gasped, backing away from Jane.

"It's just Alistair, another vampire."

"Just? Just another vampire?" I screeched.

I couldn't believe this. Here I was in an abandoned shack with two vampires in the middle of no where.

"Bella... Bella is here..." replied Jane.

To my left emerging from another room was a large man. His pale skin greatly contrasted with the darkness of the shadows.

"Ah... I should have known it was you... The one I have been searching for... You are the weapon..."

"Clearly you are mistaken... I am nothing but a servant of the Volturi. I only do what they ask of me..."

"You have never had a stray thought? Never thought about disobeying the Volturi. No one can see what goes on inside your head because of your gift Bella. That is what makes you so dangerous..."

"Then what do you want with me? If I am the weapon you believe I am, what are you going to do? Why does this even concern you?"

"Because the Volturi are planning on taking over the vampire world..."

"What do you mean? They already are in control..."

"Not for long. I've talked to your dear friend Alice... She claims that the future may change..."

"What Alice sees is subjective... It depends on the paths that people choose..."

"Then apparently you are on the right path for destruction... With you the Volturi will be unopposed because you are the ultimate shield. Therefore, I need to kill you..."

"Jane?! You're going to let this man kill me? What about Aro? I thought you were loyal to him!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jane's red eyes quiver in thought. She too was deeply conflicted. I'm sure that she felt something for this Alistair man, but what about Aro. The one that gave her life. Gave her immortality.

* * *

Flashback

175 Years Ago

_Alistair's POV_

"_Alice. You have to tell me..." I growled at this pixie girl._

"_Alistair, the future is subjective... Everything I see could change..."_

"_Carlisle told me this is important for the whole vampire race. He told me the Volturi will fall... I need to know how."_

"_No... This information is for my eyes only. This is my gift. By telling others what I see, the future is influenced badly. Everything should happen naturally. Whatever happens...Happens..."_

_Anger was flooding through my body as I leaped forward and pinned Alice to the wall... My strong hands grasped her neck dangerously._

"_Don't think I won't do it..."_

"_You can't kill me Alistair... Then you will never know the future and the Volturi, the people you seek to kill will damn you to hell..."_

"_I'm already damned to hell... I don't care if I'm dead, I won't stop until the Volturi all die and join me in hell. Now tell me woman!"_

"_All I will say is that one girl with an extraordinary power will influence us all."_

_In my anger I proceeded to throw the Alice against the wall before disappearing into the darkness of the night. _

Flashback End

_

* * *

Alec's POV_

We had been staring at the outside of the shack for what seemed like hours. We were still debating our course of action. However, I needed to find my sister... I needed that comfort. Therefore, I know I would go in with or without the help from that mutt.

"So what's the plan sparky? Do we go in or don't we?"

Looking into the wolf's deep brown eyes I could see he was deeply contemplating. But slowly he started to walk towards the door.

But, I was way ahead of him. Pushing down the old door, I quickly noticed... Jane, Bella, and someone else...

Jane's red eyes darted towards our entrance.

"Alec?" she whispered, her eyebrows crinkling in thought.

"Jacob?" exclaimed Bella, running towards the giant monster as she wrapped her arms around his thick neck.

"Jane! You're all right!" I cried running into my sisters eyes.

"Alec, I've been so worried about you. Why are you here? Why aren't you at home with Aro? I was hoping that you would be able to watch him for me."

"He granted me leave. He thought it would be important for me to find you!"

"Aro... He, he really does care about me..." whispered Jane in disbelief.

"Yeah... Or he just cares about keeping his precious weapon safe," growled Alistair.

"You're just jealous that no one can love you as much as Aro loves me..." snapped Jane.

"He just cares about your powers... Nothing else."

"Aro saved me... He made me who I am today!"

"No... He was only looking out for himself. He only saw what he could gain."

"Silence!" spat Jane, as she looked directly at Alistair.

Within seconds he was on the ground writhing in pain. His eyes were glued open in shock and fear. His neck was tight showing all of his giant veins. I knew Jane was attempting to inflict all the pain she could.

Blinking she quickly turned away before Alistair could pass out from the pain.

"Come on Bella, we have to get you out of here... Back to Aro is the safest place for you. We must leave these horrid memories behind and return to our home. Return back to Aro," I whispered.

"But Jane... I'm not done here..." gasped Bella.

"What? What else do you have to do? You've been causing enough trouble to last us this century..." growled my sister.

"Edward... What about Edward?"

"Edward is just going to have to wait... Now come."

With a glance from my sister and her red eyes, I grabbed Bella's arms and dragged her from the shack... We pulled her back to our plane... Once on board, then we let go of her frail wrists, and I watched as she sadly watched Forks disappear.

_

* * *

Aro's POV_

"Ah, my little adventurers have returned home! Hopefully with juicy details of their journey," I exclaimed bouncing around.

"Yes... Well everyone seems to know that Bella is a prime target. They know she is the weapon," growled Jane.

"Hm... I see that could pose a slight problem for us... I fear that Bella is no longer a secret."

"Do we continue on the path you have chosen for us?" asked Alec, thoughtfully.

"Yes... Because we are the Volturi... We make the rules anyways. Granted our surprise advantage is gone, but we still have the brains and the brawn."

"Yes master," replied Jane and Alec in unison.

"Bella? You've been silent all afternoon. What is troubling your mind child?" I asked softly.

"You... You never told me I was weapon! Instead you just made me believe in my simple carefree life. I can't believe that it would never cross your mind to tell me important information. I never know about the decisions that you and the other rulers make. I just feel like a droid. I little robot that does what you ask of me!"

"How dare you speak to Lord Aro in that fashion. If I could hurt you I would!" snapped Jane, her eyes trying to inflict pain.

"It's quite all right Jane. Let Bella speak her mind. She does deserve that much. I'm sorry Bella for not including more. If you wish, I can be sure to update you with the status of every decision that we make."

"I'm not sure that will make up for our rocky past."

"Please Bella. Come back to us. I'm trying hard to make everything work. I want you to stay here with us... Where you are apart of a family. In my eyes, you're not a weapon, you just a girl who has lost her way."

I was trying everything to get Bella to understand our ways. Although in my eyes, she was definitely a weapon. A weapon that will lead us to greatness.

Although there was uncertainty in her eyes, I saw a slight nod from Bella. She would be apart of our family once again.

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

"She's gone?" I shouted into the evening night air.

"Yes..." whispered Alistair. "They just boarded their plane and left."

"What... What about me? Did Bella mention anything about me?"

"Yes... She actually did... I think she wanted to see you before they left, but Jane gave her no choice..."

That slimy rotten girl... I couldn't believe her. I needed to see Bella. I needed to tell her that I loved her... That she meant the world to me... When I was with her I was a full completed man.

But instead I replied, "Thank... Thank you Alistair for coming..."

"Well I didn't come for you. I came to warn the world about this girl you so care for. She is going to lead to the destruction of the vampire world. She has mingled with the wrong group of people. No longer should she be your lover."

"You... You don't know Bella. I know deep down she knows right from wrong. She will fight the Volturi. I know she will."

"Well then, I hope you really know this girl that you claim to know so fondly because I have belief to think she may be a lier. But very well. Continue to believe your childhood fantasies."

"Enough Alistair!" shouted Carlisle, a man who I have very rarely seen upset. "I know that Edward knows that Bella is a good person. She will make the right choices."

"Then time will tell," whispered Alistair as he disappeared into the night.

"Shh... Edward, everything will be all right."

"She left me... She left me again..."

"I know Edward... But it doesn't seem like she had much of a choice. I know she wanted to stay with you..."

"How... How do you know," I whimpered to Carlisle.

"Because the Bella Swan I know is madly in love with you. Time can never change the path of true love," stated my father, his words adding hope to my battered soul.

* * *

Sorry for the time in between posts. As you can probably tell I've been really busy. I hope everyone had a fantastic Thanksgiving and thank you so much for reading my story! If you have any comments, leave a review!


	18. Choices

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 18: Choices**

_Edward's POV_

I was going. I had made up my mind. I would go to the Volturi, demand to have them give Bella back to me. And they would have too, or else I would start a war. I knew that Carlisle had allies. But what I didn't know was if those allies would agree to the cause, if they would stand with us and end this injustice. End the dictatorship of the Volturi. I didn't even know if Bella would agree to this madness. If Bella would want to side with us verse her new friends in the Volturi. Could our love have lasted these one hundred years?

It was morning, before the sun had rose above the clouds when I packed a small carry on and headed to the airport. I didn't even say goodbye to my family because, I knew that I may never come home. I wanted to sever my relationships, in an attempt not to hurt them as much in the future. And, I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to them... One last time.

Carefully I watched as I passed the luscious evergreen trees that were wet with dew. The old roads were bumpy as their weathered surfaces were cracked and broken. These roads were like my soul. Overtime, they were finally wearing out.

After what seemed like hours, I arrived at the Washington airport. Checking through security and printing my boarding pass, I finally arrived at the terminal. Taking a seat, I looked outside the giant windows at the huge planes. Soon I would be on one of those things. I would be halfway across the world in some foreign place.

At least I would be closer to my love, given that she still loved me. What would I do if she didn't... I would just die at the hands of Aro. I would just have to close my eyes and remember when she did love me. When I was the only one in her life.

"Now boarding flight 211," came a robotic voice over the intercom.

Sighing I picked up my carry on and boarded the plane.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

I was officially back in my room. Back to the place I used to call home. Everything was how I remembered it. I remembered going shopping with Jane and Alec. Watching as they spent thousands of dollars on me. Then, money and material objects were able to bring me happiness. What happened? What changed?

Ever since I have returned I have been unable to scare Edward away from my dreams. He vaporizes in front of me, calling, hoping that I would return to his open arms. I felt like I once did when I was human. When my heart would beat rapidly, whenever a thought of him entered my mind. Now one hundred years later my non existent heart was doing the same thing. Further evidence that I was still that same little girl.

"Bella? It's Jane... Let me in..." came a slightly demanding voice.

"It's open," I shouted back.

Quickly Jane entered the room like a snake, her small feet could not be heard.

"Yes?" I demanded, it was quite obvious that we were still not on good terms with each other.

"I... I can't stop thinking about him..."

"Who? Aro? I know you have always had a crush on him."

"No... I could never tarnish Aro's reputation by having an affair with him. No... It's Alistair..."

"That loner?" I couldn't help myself but offend Jane in any way I could.

"He's... He's not a loner. He is just sophisticated."

"That's exactly what I would say," I responded sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Please Bella. I know your mad at me... I understand that. But I came to you because you are the only person I talk to about this. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life before. I have never had this butterfly feeling. I can't stop thinking about him. About the way he looked, smelled, touched..."

I scoffed. I wanted to shun her, turn her away, but yet, the way her red eyes pleaded to me, I just couldn't say no. Even after she had broken my heart.

"Now it seems like you are having a taste of your own medicine. That's how I felt about Edward. I loved him with every ounce of my being, until the Volturi ripped our relationship to shreds. I know that for as long as I remain living, my heart with always belong to him. Now I guess we will both have to wallow in our own misery."

"I wish... I wish everything could have worked out differently. Why are we trapped in this life? A life that just seems like a game. A game we can't win."

"Life is a constant battle. Without that battle, what would make life interesting? What would there be to live for?"

"I just wish everything could be easier. And I don't even know if Alistair likes me... If he would even consider a relationship..."

"And would Aro even allow you to be in a relationship?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because... You are his weapon. His most valuable tool. He might feel threatened by Alistair. Threatened that you might leave."

"But he should know that I am his most loyal servant. He could even read my mind by taking my hand."

"Love always out trumps loyalty..."

Sighing, I watched as Jane wilted to the floor like a weakening flower. There was nothing that I could do to help her... Except maybe track down Alistair. But Alistair was a tracker. Not one that would like being tracked...

"I know Jane... You're in a tough situation... I don't know what I can do to help..."

"You've already helped enough... This is my burden... I will just have to deal with Lord Aro once he discovers... I'm sure it won't take long."

"Jane... I..."

But she was gone... In a blink of an eye she had disappeared from my sight.

_

* * *

Chelsea's POV_

And so the little brats were back... Scratch that... One brat was back... Never could I offend Jane and Alec... Their powers were greater than my own. So I guess that leaves Bella... The singular brat...

Maybe I could go visit her... Go see how she was doing... I remember one hundred years ago when she was just a weak newbie vampire. I remember as she fawned over... Edmund? Ed something, lets just say... Oh that's right... Edward. He must have been some chump to mesmerize Bella in that way...

Although I do have to give her props. She definitely became stronger. She became better at hiding her emotions. Knowing that emotions show weakness. I watched that sad little girl turn into a merciless machine. Over these past one hundred years, she completed mission after mission. Never did she... Shed a tear... So to say...

A true vampire will never break... Will never give up... And that is what Bella became... She became her own worst nightmare. A monster... And yet... For some reason, I know she felt proud. Proud of her new status. Proud that she was her own person without him. Without Edward...

So it was decided... I was going to go visit Bella. See how she was recovering from her long trip from America. However, along the way, I was side tracked by an interesting conversation happening in the great hall.

"Please Aro... Just let me see her... Let me talk to her..."

"She has no interest in you. She came back... That should be enough evidence for you..."

Looping around, and sticking my head between a crack in the doors, I saw Aro sitting on his high and mighty throne looking at what was obviously vampire. This vampire seemed slightly different from the others. His hair was a bronze color, that looked sleek and shiny. While his face was filled with a subtle angles that gave his face personality. But the most noticeable thing were his eyes. How those golden orbs pleaded with Aro. And yet Aro's hard heart won... Could this possibly be Edward? Could he have traveled across the world just to see Bella?

"Please... Aro... I beg of you... My family have been your trusty advocates for years. My father is so loyal to you... I just want five minutes to explain to her how I feel. How I've felt for these past one hundred years..."

"Why couldn't you have told Bella these important things when she saw in Forks? I know you two saw each other."

"Because it wasn't the time or place. I have traveled thousands of miles to see her... I will not be denied."

"Well I am the law of the vampire world... I have every right to deny you... Bella has chosen the Volturi. Now either you may join us, or leave."

"And if I join... Will you allow me to see her?"

"Yes... Because if you join, you will be one of us..."

"Fine... I will join the Volturi, so I can be with Bella."

"Let me see your hand then..."

"Why?"

"So I can truly see that joining the Volturi is your desire."

Slowly I watched as Aro grabbed Edward's pale hand. Within seconds, Aro's red eyes grew redder in anger as he threw Edward's arm away from him.

"You, you insolent fool... How dare you mess with the Volturi. I saw your mind. You want us to fall and you want Bella to help you... Yes it's obvious you care for the girl, but you... You will die for your crimes against us... Your dirty mind screams betrayal. Felix! Get him!"

With wild eyes, I saw Edward scan the perimeter searching for the nearest exit. In a blink Edward became a blur as Felix began the chase. But one single vampire against the whole Volturi guard... Good joke, right? Within seconds, Edward was pinned to the ground. It slightly hurt me to see such a beautiful face in pain.

"Felix, let the other guard members hold Edward. I need you to find Jane... I want Edward to feel pain. To feel the depths of hell."

Turning from my hiding place, I saw Felix dash down the hall, as I smiled to myself.

_

* * *

Jane's POV_

I was pondering what Bella had said in my own room. My solitary room that was located away from everyone else. My room had personality, black walls, black furniture and of course a refrigerator full of blood. I was just about to grab myself a glass when Felix came bursting into my room.

"Didn't you ever learn to knock?" I snarled at him, my eyes glinting dangerously.

"Please, Jane... There is going to be a killing today!" the idiot exclaimed.

"Who?" I questioned mysteriously.

"The vampire that loves Bella. I can't wait to see her face once she finds out."

"Edward? He's here?" I practically shouted leaping off my couch.

As fast as I could I headed to Bella's room. I must tell her. Then maybe we could be even. Dashing to her room, I didn't bother knocking.

"Bella! Edward! He's here!"

"Edward? No you must be mistaken..."

"No the Great Hall... Come please!"

"Jane... If this is a trick... I'll never forgive you..."

But I didn't care, in one swift motion I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Great Hall. Bella might have to prevent a killing today...

* * *

Well here is another chapter. I wrote this after finals today!! Thank goodness for Winter Break!! As always, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, please review! They make my day. Literally!! Thanks again, my awesome readers!


	19. Push and Pull

**Shattered **

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 19: Push and Pull**

_Jane's POV_

I pulled Bella as hard as I could... But she was still, like a statue. I was tempted to lift her on my back and carry her... But luckily we got to the Great Hall soon enough. She was probably still in shock from the words I had just spoken to her. Edward was here, here for her.

Within seconds, Bella saw him. Her eyes were wide like plates. She still couldn't believe that the love of her life was standing inches in front of her.

"Edward!" she screamed.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Bella sprinted towards Edward. Her arms were outreached and her smile seemed endless.

But like everything good, this moment had to end.

Bella was barely able to wrap her arms around Edward before she was pulled away by one of the guard members. Bella struggled, but yet she was no match.

"Aro... Let me go!" snarled Bella as she thrashed like a dog. "Let Edward go!"

"No... Not a chance Bella... If only you could have read his mind... He wants to run away with you... He wants to use your power to take over the world... To make the Volturi fall... Now... Who has been loyal to you? Edward... Or the Volturi?"

Whimpering I could see Bella's divided heart. Pure terror flooded her eyes. She had no idea what to think... What to believe... Even I would have no idea what to do if I was put in her situation.

"Jane... Please. I give you the honors."

And now Aro was ordering me hurt Edward. Who would I obey? What would Bella do if the roles were reversed? If Alistair was Edward and she was me? But, Aro was my constant, the master of the universe, the man that part of my heart will always belonged to.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Bella," I whispered as I began to inflict pain on Edward.

However, as I figured, Edward soon stopped writhing in pain. I was only puzzled for a few moments... Of course Bella would use her shield to block her lover from my attack. Genius...

"Bella! Stop... Edward is nothing but a traitor. He was going to betray me!" screamed Aro, his red eyes glaring with intensity. "Betray, your master! The one that has been your ally for these past one hundred years!"

"Maybe he had good reason for it..." snapped Bella. "Did you ever ask him why? Why we wanted the Volturi to fall? Because you never seem to let me know what goes on around here! Whenever I ask to be apart of anything, you just send me away to do your dirty work. To do what you could never do... Aro, you're just a huge coward! You send Jane, Alec and I on these little missions because you are to lazy or scared to get off your mighty throne. We are the reason you have been so successful! We should be the true leaders of the Volturi!"

Those words that Bella just spoke... Could they be true? Bella was right. The reason that Aro ascended to the throne of the vampire world was because of me, Bella and Alec. Bella was right, we did the grunt work because we felt honored... Special to be able to serve someone of such a high status. Because of this, we lost our pride as vampires... As individuals! We had down graded ourselves to pathetic minions. I, Jane, wanted to be more than a minion. I wanted to be a successful part of society. What have I done? I have helped to built the Volturi monster... The very thing that every vampire fears...

"Aro... Forgive me," I whispered.

With a torn heart, I began to inflict pain on my old master. Seeing his red eyes look at me with such distain, nearly broke my heart. But now was not the time to be considerate... Aro had betrayed my trust. He had led me to believe that he was building an honest dynasty. Now I knew better...

"Run!" I screamed! "We need to get out of this place!"

Within a few seconds, I had done the impossible. Everyone was in disbelief. Now would be the perfect time to escape while confusion ensued.

Together, Bella, Edward and I began to run towards the nearest exit. But wait... What was I thinking? I couldn't leave Alec here. Being my brother, I know he would suffer for my actions. That was something I could not allow.

"You guys go," I shouted to Bella and Edward. "I have to go find Alec..."

"I can't leave without you Jane!" whined Bella.

"Just go! I'll find you later. Bella, keep you and Edward shielded, then the Volturi will never be able to track you again. And Edward... If anything happens to Bella, I will personally deliver you pain for one thousand years... Now go!"

Bella's eyes were pained as I watched her leave. But after some reassuring words from Edward, they escaped the castle safely, while I distracted some guards. Running to Alec's room, I knew that I would never be able to escape. There were just to many of them.

"Alec!" I screamed, pounding on his door. "Let me in!"

But he opened the door seconds too late. By then, I was captured, and being dragged down the hallways by the guard. The people I used to be apart of. The people I used to trust.

"Jane!" yelled Alec as he rushed down the hall, catching up to me. "What happened? What did you do?"

"I helped Bella and Edward escape. And I inflicted pain on Aro... We're just his minions... His grunt workers Alec... Bella was right, he doesn't care about us. He just cares about our abilities!"

"Silence!" snarled Felix as he slapped me across the face. "We never speak ill of Lord Aro..."

"He's brainwashed you Felix..." I whimpered, until I was slapped again.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

"Edward! We have to go back! We have to save Jane!" I shouted, pulling on Edward's shirt.

"Jane can take care of herself. She's been doing it for hundreds of years... Finally, we are together and that is all you should care about. You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment. A moment where I can hold you in my arms, a moment where you are mine."

"No... Edward... That moment will have to wait... Jane is like my sister. Together we have conquered so many things. Please Edward. We must go back... Please..."

"No... Bella, Jane sacrificed herself for our well being. Please, you must understand sacrifice!"

"Yeah... It sounds like the same excuse you used when you left me one hundred years ago," I replied bitterly. "I've seen vampires give up their lives for their beliefs. They gave up something that could never be replaced... To me, that is sacrifice..."

"Please Bella, I'm sorry! You know how much I regret that decision. Please, you must understand..."

"Then please understand that I am going back to save Jane wether you approve or not. You're right Edward. I've spent a hundred years without you... What's a few more days?"

"Fine... We will return to rescue Jane and Alec... But still, don't you see the dangers? Jane wanted us to be safe. We finally are... We are together and free!"

"Edward," I gasped using my tender finger tips to stroke his delicate face. "I can't enjoy this freedom knowing that the people that allowed us to have it are in danger... Jane is probably going to die for her actions. The actions that allowed us to escape. Is that what you want? Jane dead because of us?"

"I... I don't want anyone dead Bella. I just want to keep you safe... You are my life Bella..."

"Isn't that a little selfish?" I whispered.

"I've lived one hundred years without you... I think I've earned the right to be selfish..."

Softly I sighed dramatically. "We're going back to rescue Jane... Tonight..."

_

* * *

Chelsea's POV_

I had been trying to convince Aro that Jane was a traitor... While Jane was sitting in a holding cell, Aro was sitting in his grand gold chair in the Great Hall. Meanwhile, I kneeled on the floor, my head just inches from Aro's feet.

"I saw it all Aro... I watched from the hallway. Jane betrayed the Volturi. There is no other explanation!"

"But my Jane? How is that possible... She had been loyal for so long! I saved her from her miserable fate!"

"It's that Bella girl... She's been trouble since the beginning. She influenced Jane... Pushed Jane towards her unruly ways. I bet Jane and Bella struck a deal... Jane probably wants to see you go down in flames. Maybe she wanted a part in Edward's revolt. Maybe she wants to be the new ruler of the Volturi. The possibilities are endless!"

"Chelsea... What would I do without you? You always seem to have the brightest ideas..."

Finally, I was being reward by Aro... It wasn't Jane and Alec that were his favorites. I was finally making it to the top! Soon I would be a respected Volturi member... People would cower in the halls when they would see me. I would demand respect by fear...

"Chelsea... I think I am going to go talk to Jane myself... See if her mind can divulge any important information."

And then, with a swish of his cloak, he was gone...

_

* * *

Aro's POV_

Through the castle I walked. The sound of my footsteps echoed through the empty halls. In the farthest part of the castle was where I kept my prisoners. The longest walk possible... But I wasn't in a rush... I needed to formulate by plan to get Jane to open up to me... Or else I would be forced to use my gift on her... I would be forced to know the truth... Slowly, I opened the door to the prison. There in front of me was Jane, her eyes were flaming red.

"I knew it wouldn't be long until I saw you here..." growled Jane, her voice dripping with distain.

"I wanted to hear from you... What happened to us? To our relationship? To the trust and honor we held for each other?"

"Us? You want to ask me about us? There was no us! You used me, you used my ability to complete your plans... Bella was right about you! You... You greedy bastard!"

"Please Jane... Listen! I valued our relationship. You meant the world to me! You were my right hand woman. The only one of the Volturi guard I could depend on! Through your service, you earned my trust!"

Creeping closer to the cell bars, I attempted to touch Jane's hand, as a sign of comfort or compassion... But she was on to my scheme to see into her mind.

"Don't you dare Aro! I've worked with you long enough to know all of your tricks. Hell will freeze over before you see my thoughts..."

"Then I fear that you will be staying in this prison for a very long time..."

"Your threats don't scare me..."

"Well they should because you know exactly what I am capable of..."

Leaving that thought in her mind, I quietly exited from the prison area. I needed Jane to fear me. Because although she had been a valuable member of my guard, everyone is replaceable... Jane better start hoping that vampires can go to heaven or she better be happy in hell, frozen or not...

* * *

Yay, finished chapter 19, which is so exciting! Thank you readers for motivating me to write! I can't believe how many people have read this story! It's literally unbelievable! Also, questions, comments, anything, leave me a review! I respond to every review! Thank you!!


	20. The Escape

**Shattered **

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 20: The Escape**

_Alec's POV_

I was confused... I didn't understand... What could have changed my sister so much? The sister that I had known, and grown to love followed the rules and respected her elders. Respected the Volturi and what they stood for...

Ever since Bella arrived, Bella's free spirit changed Jane... Maybe even changed mine. But the changes were so subtle that no one noticed... Over time, these changes accumulated causing me and my sister to become two different people. I wanted to believe that we were the same... But yet, we were different.

Before Bella, my sister and I had one track minds. We only cared about our success, about gaining Aro's respect. About furthering ourselves. Looking back, were we really that selfish? Our ideas seemed so elementary... So basic... All we wanted was to survive. All we demanded was survival...

Now, Bella has caused us to look beyond ourselves. To look at other peoples needs. To put someone else before ourselves. She had challenged our very lifestyle, challenged our values and who we were as people.

I remember that traumatizing day when our own lives were threatened. Jane and I had frightened the village people, causing us to be suspected of witchcraft. Two innocent children like us were suspected of dark magic and evil souls... We were almost burned at the stake. I remember those tall wooden poles, the yellow bales of hay and the bright orange light from the fire. That was until Aro invaded. Within seconds the village was dead. Blood splattered over the innocent ground while red eyes glowed in the moonlight. Gone were our human days... Enter the vampire life.

It was through this vampire life that Jane and I got close. We were often sent on missions because our powers were quite extraordinary. They were nothing that the Volturi had seen before. Jane with her voluntary power to inflict pain and I with the ability to restrict people's senses. Together, my sister and I were probably the most powerful vampires alive. Like true twins we completed each other...

After the life of service that we delivered to the Volturi, how could Aro lock up my sister? How could he hurt my other half? I am one of the most powerful vampires in the world, and even I haven't taken a stand! I can't always let Jane be the brave one... Now, today it is my chance to be someone... To step out from under the Volturi's shadow... Out from my sister's shadow...

Creeping out from my bedroom, I stole away to the prison holdings, undetected. By cutting off the guard's hearing, who was Felix, I was able to quickly sneak by him unsuspecting. Once I was out of hearing range, which was in seconds, I restored Felix's vital sense.

Sprinting down the cell hallways, I quickly was able to sense Jane. She was housed in the strongest cell which happened to be the last one on the left.

"Jane?" I whispered quietly, as not to make a scene.

"Alec? Came a weak response.

"Yes... I've come to rescue you... Now, tell me... Which guard member has the keys?"

"Felix... That's who is on duty now..."

"Aro would trust that dumb lump of nothing with your cell keys?"

"I don't think Aro was thinking that you would betray him..."

"Jane... I would do anything for you. I hope you know that."

"Alec, I've known that since the day were born..."

After whispering goodbye, I headed back to the prison entrance to find Felix and demand, if not take Jane's cell keys by force...

Since when did vampires want to develop technology such as vampire proof prisons? I mean they are fine as long as they aren't holding my sister or someone of importance.

And there he was... That big ugly brute...

"Felix... I demand your keys..."

"I'm sorry Alec, but you can't free your sister... I won't surrender these," replied the man, jingling the keys in my face.

"Then you chose to mess with the wrong vampire," I answered flashing my red eyes.

Within seconds, Felix was on the floor... Knocked out, without his senses and keyless... That was way too easy...

Quickly I began running back to Jane's cell, only to be stopped along the way...

"My dear child... Why would you be down in this prison so late at night?" came a haunting voice from behind me.

"Aro," I snapped turning around. "You have imprisoned my sister... What would you expect from me?"

"I would expect exactly what you are doing. That is why I had a guard member watch your bedroom door to make sure you didn't make any late night escapes..."

"You... You were spying on me?"

"Yes, and Chelsea did an excellent job don't you think? She alerted me as soon as your door opened..."

"You know what? Bella was right about you... She was right about all of you. About the Volturi, about you, the guard... You're nothing but power hungry fools who happen to rule the world. But, Jane and I happen to be one of the most powerful vampires in the world. We will make a new dynasty..."

"You wouldn't dare. After everything we have built? After everything we have been through? Everything that you have done to build such a great empire? You want to waste it on one moment in time? A moment that is nothing compared to your infinite lifetime?" screamed Aro.

"Yes, because that's what people do for family... That's what people do when they fight for what is right... That is what I am going to do for the vampire world... I will dethrone you..."

Closing my eyes, I concentrated emitting all of my power. Within seconds, Aro was senseless and disoriented. This was the window of time I needed to free my sister, because I knew within seconds the whole guard would be flowing to this prison area.

Scrambling with the keys, I quickly unlocked my sister's cell as she flew out and into my arms. It felt so wonderful to be able to hold her, to hug her, to let her know how much I loved her.

As much as I wanted this moment to last, I knew, we needed to escape immediately. But, we had already waited to long... Swarming the prison was the guard, led by Chelsea... The one vampire I seemed to dislike the most.

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

Why? Why did I have such a stubborn significant other? Why did Bella always need to get her own way? I finally got her back and now I feel like I am hurling her back into danger. The one place I hoped she would never be in again. I didn't feel like I was being selfish. I didn't feel like I was asking too much... But I promised I would do anything for her and I guess that anything included saving Jane... Bella was right. We owed our lives to her.

"Edward," came the ringing voice of Bella. "Are you ready? It's nightfall, I think we should be able to sneak in rather easily..."

"I'm ready Bella. I will make sure that none of the Volturi will touch your innocent self."

"And I'll make sure that no one will be able to use their powers on us. Some irony. It's going to be me that will be protecting you..."

Smiling, I laughed, as I trotted after her like a love sick puppy.

Hiding outside the building, we noticed that there seemed to be no guards on duty. That was odd for the Volturi, unless there was something going on inside the building... Something important enough to move the guards from their post. Without the guards we were easily able to sneak in. Using our keen hearing, we were able to pick up faint noises coming from the basement. Because of Bella's knowledge of the building she was able to tell me that was where the prisoners were kept. That means, Jane was trying to break out, or already had...

"Maybe Jane doesn't need rescuing... We should get out while we can..." I lightly suggested.

Bella just smirked at me, while her face said yeah right.

"Is little Edward afraid of the dark?" laughed Bella, taunting me.

"No..." I whispered slightly embarrassed. "I'll say it again, I only care about your safety."

"Without the Volturi able to use their powers, we are more than a match for them..."

Silently I agreed as we inched closer to our destination. By now we had reached the basement. Hiding in the shadows, we were able to see some of the action.

In the back cornered were both Alec and Jane. The Volturi guard was attacking from all directions, yet Jane and Alec's powers were able to hold them. Standing in the back was Aro, shouting instructions at his little minions. I always knew that Aro was a coward hiding behind his guard.

"Ready?" asked Bella turning towards me.

"Yes..."

"Ok, shields a go. I will protect you Edward."

"Just like I'll protect you."

Together we marched into battle. Easily we were able to distract half the guard. Just seeing Jane and Alec's faces when we arrived was enough to make me smile. We had really surprised those twins. With Bella's ability to block our attackers powers, Jane and Alec were easily able to defeat the rest of the guard. Within minutes we were able to defeat enough of the guard to escape.

Once we were outside did we attempt to speak.

"What were you thinking?" blurted Jane out loud. "You could have been killed, or captured..."

"That's what I was trying to tell Bella!" I interrupted.

"I wasn't finished Mr. Cullen..." snapped Jane as her red eyes easily silenced me. "I was going to say, you could have been killed or captured, but thank you for coming back to rescue me, because both Alec and I know that we wouldn't have been able to last much longer."

"Jane. You're almost like a sister to me. I'll always come to rescue you. We've known each other for over one hundred years. That's enough for me..." replied Bella as she hugged Jane tightly.

"Thank you Bella. And thank you Alec for coming back for me..."

"You're welcome sister," whispered Alec as he joined the Bella, Jane hug.

"Aww, what the heck," I mumbled, as I too joined the huge group hug.

Together it seemed like we had come full circle. From enemies to friends, here we were united by a common goal. We were an unorthodox family. A group that had come together from different pasts, eras and cultures. But yet, somehow, when we are together, the world seems just right.

* * *

Here is the end of chapter 20! I can't believe we have made it this far! I am over 115 pages (single spaced) on my computer and over 100 of you wonderful readers have added this story as one of your favorites. That truly is an honor. So thank you for your time!


	21. Agreement

**Shattered **

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 21: Agreement**

_Jane's POV_

We had did it. We had broken free from the Volturi's control... The first to ever accomplish that feat. Now the key would be staying out of trouble, for the Volturi would be hunting us down. No longer was our allegiance with this evil group... Instead we had formed our own group. A group we believed could outsmart the greatest vampire coven to ever live.

"We need a plan..." stated Edward, his hand interlocked with Bella's.

"I know... I know..." I muttered slowly. "I'm working on that part."

"Who do we know? Who would be willing to help us in our greatest time of need?" asked my brother Alec, his voice slightly frantic.

"Wait, why don't we gather the rest of the Cullens and maybe... If Jacob isn't eternally mad at me, we can talk the werewolves into helping as well," suggested Bella, the voice of reason.

Softly I could hear Edward sigh. I knew he wasn't comfortable with Bella frolicking around with the werewolves.

"I fear we don't have any other choice... That is our best plan, I believe," responded Edward lightly.

"Ok, shall we round up the Cullen's first?" I suggested.

With nods all around, we began our journey back to the states... To Forks Washington, the land of the cold and the wet.

With little turbulence, our flight landed. Getting off the airplane, we were back in a terminal. It seemed for these last few months I lived in terminals. All the trips and missions that Aro had demanded we accomplish. I couldn't lie... It was felt wonderful to do something of my own accord. For once, I was in control of my actions. It would be my fault, and my fault only if something ever went wrong.

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

By now, we were riding in one of those black town cars. Alec thanked me for deciding to get a town car instead of a yellow taxi... But I couldn't blame him. Taxi's were sometimes nasty and dirty. Although, on those rare occasions when the driver can speak fluent English, the rides can become entertaining.

Within the hour, the town car brought all of us back to my house. Just looking at it gave me a sense of security. I loved the openness of the windows and warmth of the colors. It was like the good old days, when the world was set right.

Then, running out the doors was a fast blur, but instantly I knew who she was.

"Alice!" I called, rushing over to her, embracing her in a giant hug.

"Edward! Oh, how I've missed you! How the whole family has missed you."

"I can't begin to tell you the adventures we have been on..."

Unloading the town car, we all headed into the Cullen mansion. Entering the living the room, we all sat down. I couldn't believe all the people the were in the same room. There was Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and of course all the people who were apart of the journey.

Once, I had all of their attentions, I began to delve into our latest adventure. Throughout the whole story, I couldn't help but slightly giggle at their surprised faces, as I described the breakout scene. I could tell there were some parts that they didn't believe. But, the words that left my mouth was the wholehearted truth. About forty-five minutes later, I finally finished my epic tale.

As I stared around the room, all I saw were jaws hanging wide open. I knew that they wouldn't believe my well told tale. At least we did have expert eye witnesses in the room, like Bella, myself, Jane and Alec. It was unbelievable to think that we were the first people to defeat the Volturi and now since we gained two of their strongest weapons, I believe that we had a good shot of defeating them forever.

"So son... What is the plan? Do you have a plan?"

"Yes... Bella and I are going to rally to the werewolves," I softly replied.

"And Alec and I need to finish some unfinished business around here... With some werewolves we also upset..."

"All right. Then it's settled. Bella, Alec, Jane and I will head to the reservation. You guys, stay here and hang tight... We will be back soon with hopefully, some new allies."

"Good luck..." whispered Alice.

With that we were out the door. Easily we sprinted to the werewolves hideout. And as we expected we were greeted with much animosity.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

"What do you want?" growled Jacob in his human form.

"I just want to talk to you... Just you," I answered looking Edward straight in the eyes.

"You just wanted to talk to me, yet you brought your little posse?"

"Well, Alec and Jane just wanted to apologize for what happened in the shack. And Edward insisted on coming with me."

"Well Alec and Jane, you are forgiven..."

"Thank you, Jacob," answered Jane. "Now Alec, I and Edward will get out of your way."

Silently, I thanked them, as I saw Edward leave with hesitancy.

"You broke the treaty..." whispered Jacob to me, as we began to walk along the beach at La Push.

"You haven't seen me in a while and the first words out of your mouth is... You broke the treaty? Aren't there bigger things on your mind?"

"Ever since I have assumed the leadership of this pack, it has been my responsibility to make sure all the rules are followed. I don't care who you are... When you are on my land, my rules are the law..."

"You know what Jacob? You're just bitter..." I snarled, taking off my shoes, allowing my feet to sink into the sand.

"You going to marry him... Aren't you?"

"Yes... I am."

"After everything he has done to you? You left him for a reason... If you go back, you will be wasting the strength you gained from not being with him for these past one hundred years."

"No Jacob. Because I think I have you figured out... You know I love him, yet, you don't want me to be with him. Why is that? That's because you know you can't have me, so you want no one to have me."

"Bella... No... You have it all wrong. When have I ever wanted you to do something that wasn't in your best interests? I have always cared for you and I always will... It doesn't matter who you marry as long as you continue to be true to yourself."

"I've always been true to myself..."

"Really? In the Volturi you were never forced to do something you didn't want to do?" asked Jacob dramatically. "You never did something that was slightly against your conscience?"

"Jacob... That was in the past. I had no control... You know, I was forced to things that I came to regret."

"Bella, you were always in control of your own actions. No one can force you to do anything..."

"What about bribes? Blackmail?"

"Were you bribed or blackmailed in the Volturi?"

"No..."

"Then you were in control... You just don't want to assume that responsibility... This is so typical of you Bella... Very typical..."

"Just shut up!" I screamed, walking a few paces ahead.

"Can't take the truth Bella?"

"Why is this pick on Bella day? The Jacob I used to know was supportive and understood me. And accepted me for me..."

"Maybe you're right... But one hundred years have made me bitter..."

"Well, I want the old Jacob back..."

"The one that would follow you around like a puppy? The one that would never question your objectives and morals?"

"No, the one who used to be my best friend... I came to La Push to apologize to you... And I came to ask for your help..."

"Help? After this conversation, I'm not sure you will want a bitter werewolf helping you... It could change sides and help the opposition."

"Jacob," I gasped, placing my hands on his shoulders. "If you're half the man I thought you were, I know you can overcome your bitterness."

"Bella... I am half a man... Or at least that what I feel like I am."

"Jacob... That's not what I meant. I need your help. Please..." I begged.

"What is the cause?"

"To end the leadership of the Volturi forever."

"Tempting. Would the new leadership be okay with werewolves?"

"Yes... I will personally make sure that the new leadership will be okay with werewolves."

"Then I and the rest of the werewolves, pledge to help your cause, Ms. Bella."

"Thank you Jacob... Thank you for everything..."

"Can I ask you one last question Bella."

"Anything..."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes... And I always will."

Quietly, hand in hand we headed back to the Cullen mansion. Once we arrived the house seemed abnormally quiet. Inching closer, Jacob opened the front door as the two of us entered. Once inside mad chaos ensued. The walls were cracked and the furniture was torn to bits. Even Emmett's big screen television was broken in half with ease.

"What happened here?" I asked urgently, as my eyes saw the mass damage within the house.

"The Volturi..." answered Alice. "They came while you were out."

"What did they do? What did they take?"

Alice only had one word for me.

"Esme."

* * *

Here is the end of chapter 21!! Thank you for all of your support! As of now we are one review short of 200 reviews! Woot Woot! So thank you all for your wonderful reviews and comments. They really make my day! Thank you all very much!!


	22. Flashbacks

**Shattered **

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 22: Flashbacks**

_Felix's POV_

For once in my life I was afraid. I was afraid of the capabilities of my master, Aro. Just looking at his angry red eyes atop his golden throne would be enough to intimidate even the strongest vampire. Including myself. Slowly, I felt my knees buckle before me as I just trembled in fear.

"You let them escape?" shouted Aro into the open room. I could see the waves of spit exit his mouth, as I attempted to avoid the shower.

"My Lord... We had no choice. With Bella's shield and both the twin's powers, we were no match..." I whimpered as my mind went back to that moment. One glare from Jane was enough to last me a life time.

"You pathetic fool... Do you know why I keep you on the guard?"

"No..." I quietly replied.

"Because of your strength... Not because of your brains. Sometimes I wonder if there is anything up in that empty skull of yours."

Those words pained me. How loyal could I be to someone who didn't respect me? But how torn I was. Aro wasn't just anyone. He was the leader of the strongest vampire coven to ever exist... I couldn't disobey anyone with power like that... Could I?

"And now our plans are practically ruined! You do know that Bella was our weapon! She was going to lead us into a new era. One where the Volturi would never be questioned again."

"But Sir... You aren't questioned now..."

"Silence! Yes we are questioned! We are questioned every day! Those blasted Romanians and even now Carlisle's coven! We needed Bella because she has the strongest vampire shield to ever exist! With her comes power..."

"But what about Renata. Surely she is a powerful shield..."

"You fool! Renata, you, everyone in the guard is pointless... Because Bella can block their abilities..." shouted Aro as he stood from his throne and began pacing.

"Oh..." I replied slowly.

"That's why we need to take something from them... Something of value, of importance..."

"Hostage?" I lightly suggested.

"Yes... A hostage. And I know exactly which one."

"Who?" I hesitantly asked.

"Esme of course... What would be more fitting? Kidnap the mother figure, the Cullen who doesn't kill, the kindest gentlest of them all... She would be a perfect catch... Felix, assemble the team. Your flight leaves in fifteen minutes."

Nodding, I smiled. Again, I was being sent on a mission. A mission because it was my idea to take a hostage. Maybe Aro was hard on me because he knows somewhere in my giant head, I do have thoughts and feelings. That I can understand what goes on in the world. That I can be a vital weapon for my master.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

Multiple Hours Later

Whew... We had just exited the plane and finally we were heading home. Heading back. Riding in a cab we had finally returned home. Piling out of the car, I greeted everyone, wrapping my shield like a bubble around everyone I loved. I knew that these were dangerous times now and that we needed to take extra precautions.

Quickly we retold the story of our adventure before leaving for La Push. I needed to speak to Jacob. I needed his forgiveness. I needed him to wrap me in his arms and tell me everything was going to be okay. Even though I know I am going to marry Edward. That doesn't mean that I don't need a best friend figure in my life.

_

* * *

Alice's POV_

Quickly I saw part of my family leave. Together they were headed to La Push. Just seeing Edward and Bella together again meant that something was right in the world. I always knew that Edward would never forgive himself for leaving Bella, but now just maybe these star crossed lovers could finally be happy. I mean... What else is there in the world other than happiness? What is it that people strive to be? The answer is happy. I knew since I had already discovered by significant other. I knew because I always had Jasper by my side. My army man, my one and only. The one... I always want to laugh when people question the belief that there are no happily ever afters. That true love doesn't exist. I mean, if it exists in your own fairy tales, why can't it exist in real life?

Suddenly, my body became ridged as my thoughts quickly shifted. In my mind I was teleported into the future. Ahead of me I could see Aro sitting calmly in his golden throne. His eyes were devilish as they reminded me of blood. Kneeling before him was Esme... What was she doing there? Then two horrid words escaped from Aro's mouth.

"Kill her..." he whispered as Felix appeared and grabbed my mother's head...

Then, I jolted awake, my eyes were wild in fear. Never before had I felt so afraid...

"Alice! What is it? What did you see?" gasped my husband.

"Jasper," I whimpered pulling him close. "The Volturi... They kill Esme..."

"Impossible... She's right here. Nothing will happen to her..." answered Jasper in a soothing voice.

But how wrong our assumptions could be... Within seconds, the lights in our house flickered off leaving us in the dark.

"Esme!" I screamed into the darkness.

Around me all I could hear was crashing. Jasper quickly left my side as his military instincts took over. I could hear a fight was going, but through the darkness I couldn't tell who was winning. I could only hope and pray that my Jasper, and the rest of my family would be ok... I would have joined the battle, but I knew that I would only be useless. A petty pawn in the way of a man's fight...

But something kept bothering me... Why didn't I see this vision sooner? It was obvious that the Volturi had made a decision about Esme long before now... It must have been Bella. Bella must have been protecting us with her shield, therefore, blocking all of our powers. For once Bella was not a resource but a crutch.

Within minutes, the chaos stopped and there was nothing but silence throughout the house. Someone approached me with a flashlight. I could feel my breath constricting, but luckily it was only Jasper.

"They... They took her..." he whispered to me as my worst nightmares were confirmed.

"NO!" I howled into the emptiness. "Why couldn't you stop them? How many were there?"

"Too many," softly answered a voice I knew to be Carlisle's.

I knew that Carlisle must be hurting. How would he be able to accept the fact that his wife was kidnapped by the strongest vampire coven to ever exist? Accept that she was captured and he could do nothing but stand in the shadows and watch. How helpless he must feel...

"They... They were just too strong..." whispered Emmett. "I tried, but I couldn't hold them off. I know that one of them was Felix, but that was the only one I could recognize. His evil voice is able to send shivers down my spine.

"Where's Rose?" I asked slightly panicking...

"Don't worry, she just fixing our electrical problems. The lights should be on soon," replied Emmett.

And right he was. In seconds, light was restored to our home as Rose appeared.

Together our family sat in the family room, just waiting for Edward, Bella, Alec, and Jane to return... If only they had been here... Or had the Volturi planned their attack around the twins whereabouts? One could only wonder.

Minutes later I could hear the front door open. Judging from their scents, I knew it was the rest of our family plus a wolf.

"What happened here?" Bella asked urgently, as her eyes saw the mass damage within the house.

"The Volturi..." I answered. "They came while you were out."

"What did they do? What did they take?"

I only had one word for her.

"Esme."

"Esme?!?" screamed Bella, in a squeal that threatened to break the remaining glass in our house.

"Yes," I calmly replied.

"What are we going to do about it? The Volturi need to learn that they cannot mess with the Cullens."

"Well, the Volturi just gained a valuable bargaining chip..." sighed Edward.

"And you're not helping," snapped Bella back.

"We need to think like the Volturi," interjected Jane, emotionless. "This is probably our fault. Where ever we go we seem to attract trouble. If you want, we can be on our way now."

"No... Please, you're some of the only people that the Volturi truly fear. If you really feel guilty, you should help us get our mother back... We need to end the Volturi rule once and for all."

"Are you sure that you want us?" asked Alec slowly.

"Yes," Bella replied. "We want you... We will always want you..."

"Then, lets go rescue Esme..." shouted Alec.

"And I guess the werewolves can join you on this quest. If it is alright with you..." growled Jacob.

Quickly, I saw Bella nod as I softly nudged Jasper who sprung into action.

"Well we will need a plan... The Volturi will not give in and Edward is right. If we make a wrong move, they can kill Esme and that is something I dearly want to avoid. Because I have the most experience at war, I suggest that I take the lead in planning our strategy."

"Well first we need to know where they are going to take her... They wouldn't take her all the way back to Italy... Would they?" I asked out loud.

"Most likely not," replied Jane. "I'm sure that they have hiding spots here in the states that would suffice for a vampire prison."

"Do you know where?"

"Well no... But Alec knows Aro's phone number... Couldn't he call?"

"You want us to call the enemy?" snarled Edward.

"Well, it would play right into his hands. Aro would want us to play his little game which would include us having to find Esme right? I think calling would be fair game. It would at least give us a clue to her whereabouts."

"Fine," conceded Edward as Alec pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Aro?" began Alec.

"Well if it isn't my little pawn, gone bad... What could you possibly want. I think that your phone privileges expired once you jumped ship," laughed Aro.

"You know what I want... Where is she? Where is Esme Cullen?"

"You really have changed, haven't you Alec... After all your years with me and still you have been corrupted... Esme is right under your noises... I'd check the forest... I believe there is a place that has meaning to Edward and Bella..." snorted Aro, as he hung up the phone.

"Where is a place in the forest that has meaning to you?" asked Alec urgently to Bella and Edward.

"The... The meadow!" they both replied.

"She's there then... At the meadow!"

"Ok... Then here is the plan..." began Jasper.

Looking around the room, all I could see was intent eyes on Jasper. According to him, Bella and the twins would enter first. Bella would be able to paralyze the guard, which would allow Jane and Alec to attack. The rest would guard these three key players. Edward would be able to help me predict incoming attacks. Therefore, we would never be surprised. It would be the perfect plan. We just needed Esme to hold on long enough for us to get there...

* * *

End of chapter 22. Let the games of rescuing Esme begin... Again, thank you readers for all of your support. Over 100 people have both alerted and added this story to their favorites. You cannot believe how amazing this is for me. That this story has reached over 100 people. Thank you all for reviewing and motivating me to write this story for you. Thank you!


	23. If Only

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 23: If Only...**

_Esme's POV_

I was lost... Gone... Senseless with no direction. Those Volturi scum... How dare they separate me from my family. How could they kidnap me? I was tired of being thrown around, yelled at and beaten... My mouth was gagged and my hands and legs were bound with something I could not break... And no matter how loud I screamed, I knew that no one would be able to hear me. For all I know, I'm as good as dead.

Finally the car stopped... Maybe they would tell me where I am... Where I was going... Panting in the darkness, I finally saw light through my blindfold as the car trunk was opened.

"Where am I?" I murmured, as I fought against the gag in my mouth.

"No where yet... But soon you'll be somewhere good..." laughed a voice.

Sighing, I knew that I would not get a better answer. If only I could see. If only I could read minds, or break out from my imprisonment with Emmett's strength. If only I was blessed with a gift better than a kind a heart... Because look what this kindness got me. Kidnapped...

With a large shove, I was pushed into what seemed like a box. Feeling around with my head, I could deduct that it was indeed a box with three sides. Once the cover was placed on top, my world was again filled with darkness. I was at the mercy of whoever these evil vampires were. I could only hope that my family would find me and come to my rescue. Although I knew they would try, my only wish is that they will be able to find me before my inevitable death.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

"We have to leave now for the meadow. The longer we wait, the more likely of Esme's demise," I shouted at the Cullen household.

Around me I could sense fear. The fear of entering battle, of actually losing someone that we loved.

"Bella is right," sighed Edward as he appeared at my side. "If we follow Jasper's plan, I think we will have a good chance of rescuing Esme..."

"But wait..." murmured Alice. "What about my vision? There Esme was at the Volturi..."

"Alice... The future is subjective... What you saw may not be what is going to happen. Aro could have changed his mind. Do you really want to take the risk of not going to the meadow?" asked Edward slowly.

"No... I want to find Esme. Everyone here knows how much she means to me and this family. I'm just worried about a possible ambush. About anything that could go wrong... We have already lost Esme... I can't bare losing anyone else."

"Alice... We haven't lost Esme. As far as we know she is still alive. And that is all we can ask for at this stage... We need to keep the faith, and know that she is fighting for her life. We will find her, even if it takes us an entire lifetime," I stated boldly. "Now is the time for action. Edward and I can lead you to the meadow..."

Heading out the door, I lead, flanked by both Alec and Jane on either side of me. I felt secure with the twins backing me. I knew that as long as they both stayed loyal, we could beat the Volturi... Behind us, the rest of the Cullen Clan followed, led by Edward. I knew they would be in good hands.

Trudging through the forest, we finally saw the meadow ahead of us. Through the trees, I knew that there were multiple places that vampires could be hiding. Stretching my shield around the group, we cautiously approached. In the middle of the meadow was a large black box. Could Esme be inside?

"RUN!" I heard coming from behind. "It's a TRAP!"

What? I was so confused. Whipping around, I saw a panicked look on Edward's face.

We were surrounded... There was no chance of us escaping. Breaking ranks, Edward quickly joined my side.

"There is no one in the box," he whispered. "And I tried to sense these vampires sooner... But somehow, I couldn't sense them or read their minds in time..."

"It was probably me Edward. My shield was around our entire group..."

"Bella you were just trying to protect us... That's what you're supposed to do..."

"Well, well, well... Looking for someone?" asked Demitri.

"You insolent piece of filth..." growled Edward stepping forward. "Where is Esme?"

"Obviously, she is not here..." answered Felix smiling.

"She's in Volterra... Isn't she?" gasped Alice, also stepping forward. "Aro is going to kill her..."

"And how might you know this information?" asked Heidi, her violet eyes shimmering in the dull light.

"I can see the future..."

"But what she sees is very subjective..." interrupted Edward.

"Well this is one vision, you might want to consider..." answered Heidi smiling.

"Tell us the truth Heidi..." growled Jane entering the fray.

"Aww Jane... How you used to be so loyal... The Volturi misses your services... I know Aro does..."

"You know of my gift Heidi... I can make life miserable for you... One thought and pain like no other will erupt and surge through your body until you are lifeless like a rag doll."

"That seems like such an empty threat Jane..."

"Pain? Torture? Death? That is an empty threat? Have you lost your mind?"

"No... But the power of suggestion might sway yours..."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"You think your ability is so grand Jane... That is why people fear you. Run away and respect you... You don't deserve those people's respect. You didn't earn it... You just eject fear into everyone's mind. It's a mind game Jane and I'm not going to fall for it..."

"Explain your self Heidi..." I ordered.

"My gift is the power of suggestion. I can simply plant an idea in someone's mind and they will... Heed it... Trust it... Do it... In fact... Why don't we try it now..."

Turning to Jane I could see Heidi's fearsome eyes.

"Jane..." whispered Heidi in a mesmerizing voice. "The Volturi is your home. Come back and serve your master Aro... Serve the Volturi."

I could see Jane trying to fight the suggestion, but I knew when we saw Jane's eyes, I knew that we had lost. They were darker, eviler, and filled with hate once again...

"Jane?" screamed Alec running toward his sister.

"Come back to the Volturi Alec before I am forced to kill you..." whispered Jane.

Never before had I seen Alec threatened by Jane. And I knew that he would not have the heart to hurt his sister. Therefore, he would be forced back into the Volturi because there is no way he would be able to side against her. Their sibling bond simply ran too deep.

Quickly, I spread my shield around the rest of my family. Even though Edward wouldn't be able to read anyone else's minds, I decided that the greater threat was Heidi and her power of suggestion. I could not let anyone else be swayed. After Jane's service to us, I knew that I would be torn if I had to enter battle against her...

"I'm sorry," whispered Alec, as he and the rest of the Volturi disappeared into the forest.

I couldn't believe what had just happened... Alec and Jane were gone... Gone in seconds. For once I could feel the gaping hole left within our family. Although they were only apart of it for a few days, I knew that they were going to be greatly missed. And now, I knew that not only would we have to rescue Esme, but now we were going to have to rescue Jane and Alec as well from Aro's madness as well...

With heavy hearts and long faces, we headed back to the Cullen residence to make a new a plan. A plan that we would hopefully be able to execute better...

_

* * *

Alec's POV_

Once again, I was sucked into the Volturi life. I felt like we were a gang, an organization that you could never escape from. And now I knew what I missing. I missed the family life that the Cullen's had to offer... I missed feeling love and comfort around me. I missed not feeling like a grunt, or injecting fear into people to get my way. I missed the respect I had earned from the Cullens... In fact, I missed everything. However, under my sister's wishes, I knew I had no choice so I boarded the plane back to Volterra and back to my home.

_

* * *

Esme's POV_

Some time ago, I knew that I was on an airplane just judging from the sensations and the fact that my ears popped every few seconds. I wasn't accustomed to riding in such cramped quarters and soon my body ached from lack of movement and space. Hours passed like years before the flight landed. The box I was housed in shook as the plane bounded down the landing runway. Now I had literally no idea where I was. I could be anywhere in the world...

More time passed...

I knew I was being shoved into a car once again, as my ears picked up the noise from the engine. We must have been riding in an SUV of some sort, for I knew a car would not be able to hold a large box like mine.

More time passed...

Until finally the car stopped and I was loaded out of the trunk. My box was being carried up multiple flights of stairs before I was roughly dropped on the floor. Then finally, the cover came off along with my blindfold and mouth gag.

Blinking multiple times, my vision finally began to focus. In front of me were three giant chairs, each housing one of the masters of the vampire world. Aro sat in the middle with Marcus to his left and Caius to his right. I speechless. I was in the throne room of the Volturi. A room that no vampire had ever escaped from.

"Ah, my dear Esme. I do apologize for your rough travel conditions. I told Chelsea to make sure that you were shipped first class, but judging from your tussled appearance I would guess that she skipped that part of my directions..."

I was too afraid to speak. Afraid that I might say the wrong words and be beheaded. Terror stuck me as my body filled paralyzed with fear.

Slowly I saw Aro walk closer to me and I could feel my body trembling. What was with me?

"You're hand please?" asked Aro kindly as he offered his.

Knowing I had no choice, I gave him mine. Petting my fingers, Aro closed his eyes as he began to sift through every thought I had ever had.

"I see you are afraid of me... And the Volturi," purred Aro, his eyes still closed. "And that you have such a deep desire to show people kindness and mother them... What type of talent is that?"

Averting my eyes from Aro, I turned towards Marcus. He sat limply in his chair acting almost bored.

"She reminds me of my sister... Didyme..." laughed Aro.

Immediately, I saw Marcus tighten as his face expressed more sorrow than boredom.

"It was a pity she had to die... Isn't it Marcus?"

"Let this one live then. We can do it in honor of Didyme..."

"Marcus... We don't honor the dead here... We honor the living. The ones who control the very aspect of life..."

That was when Marcus slumped back into his chair. He knew as well as I that arguing with Aro would not serve his interests.

No one had pity for me here. No one was going to stand out against this injustice. Against my probable unfair death. No one seemed to have the courage to stand up and care... To stand up and fight for what is right... For what is just... Quite simply what is wrong with the world? Alas, this question may be too complex that we may never know...

* * *

Woot Woot. We finished chapter 23... Finally!! I'm currently writing this as I wait to get picked up from college for Spring Break! So Happy Easter everyone! Hopefully the Easter bunny will bring you lots and lots of chocolate and eggs! And again, thank you for reading and enjoying this story! It means a lot!


	24. Broken World

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 24: Broken World**

_Edward's POV_

We were back to the drawing board. At this time, it didn't matter how many degrees I had earned, how many academic honors I had received, or simply how high my intelligence is. All that mattered was that the Cullen's were being outsmarted by an enemy clan... By the Volturi... And sadly there is nothing we could do about it.

Our best bet would be going to Volterra, Italy. We would have to enter their turf and be at their mercy. Automatically, we would enter at a disadvantage. There was a reason why the Volturi had ruled for over one thousand years. There was a reason why the Volturi had been able to keep control of the throne and reserve all of that power. It was because they are able to strike fear into anyone. It is that fear will grow until the body and mind are consumed and constricted in its grasps...

So once again, we boarded a plane... Our only hope is that we are not too late.

_

* * *

Esme's POV_

"We can't kill her yet Aro," mumbled Marcus in a low, haunting voice.

"What do you mean? We can kill her at any moment we please!" yipped Aro, in an unusually high voice.

"By now, her family is on their way to Volterra... Wouldn't it be more fun to... Maybe... Kill her in front of her family? Imagine Carlisle's face..."

"But then Carlisle would never forgive me if I killed his wife in front of him."

"Carlisle won't forgive you if you kill his wife at all..."

Ahead of me I could see Aro shaking his head as he tried to imagine the situation. Aro knew, that Carlisle would not be a vampire that you would want to mess with.

But, for some reason, I could feel Marcus' sympathy for me. Based on his words he seemed to be pulling for me, buying time. He seemed to want me to stay alive. Perhaps I reminded him of his late wife Didyme. Everyone but Marcus seemed to know that Aro was ruthless enough to kill his own sister just to keep Marcus from leaving the Volturi. How hard would that be? To have pure happiness and then lose it all in a split second? That would be something I could not imagine.

"Fine take her Felix... To the prisons. You know what to do with her then..."

Shuddering I was dragged by my hands across the cold stone floors knowing next I would be feeling pain.

_

* * *

Alec's POV_

The airplane ride was long and silent. I couldn't even bare to look at my sister. Her evil eyes seemed so dark and hateful. For once I didn't know what to expect from my sister. Usually we were inseparable. But now the sibling bond that kept us so close was breaking, crumbling into millions of pieces. No longer did I feel that Jane was my sister... Or at least the sister I used to know. Now she was a foreign enemy. Someone I might have to fight in order to keep my sanity. In order to save my other family, the Cullens.

Yes, I now considered the Cullen's my family. They sacrificed so much to keep me and my sister alive. They were people that cared about me... And even about Jane. I needed to do something to show the Cullen's that I am worthy... That I deserve their trust and help. That I deserve to be in their family. I knew what I had to do... I would rescue Esme, as long as I could escape Jane's watchful eyes and Heidi's power of suggestion. For some reason everyone seems to underestimate me, when in fact, I believe my ability is even more powerful than Jane's...

Finally, looking out my airplane window I could see the large city of Volterra... I was home once again, but as a changed boy... or rather a changed man...

_

* * *

Aro's POV_

"Ahh... My wonderful pets... Welcome home! Welcome back to the Volturi, where you both belong," I purred looking at the beautiful faces of my two favorite subjects.

"We are only here to serve you," replied Jane, her voice robot, seeming quite sad.

While to my left, I could see Alec's piercing red eyes attempting to scare sense into his sister. For some reason this made me greatly love Heidi and her ability even more.

"Well my children... I suggest that you unpack. Your rooms are the same and should be unchanged. I made sure of that."

After those words, my pets wondered off to their respective rooms. I knew that they would take their time unpacking. Especially Alec... Since he would want to avoid me and my wrath. Although I didn't look or seem it, I was outraged. Furious that the people I trained to be loyal to me were not. Enraged that they had somehow developed minds of their own.

After waiting ten minutes, I knew that I could wait no longer.

"Alec!" I screamed into the echoing hallway.

Within seconds, he was in front of me.

"You yelled? Sir." he answered slowly.

"Yes... As I matter of fact I did..." I snarled. "Now I have a few questions for you... First... How could you? You insolent piece of nothing. You betrayed the Volturi. I could cut you to bits and serve you on a silver platter for your betrayal..."

"But you couldn't," retaliated Alec. "I am way to valuable for you to kill... I helped make you what you have become. I helped you attain power. I could easily turn on you... I could destroy what I helped to make."

"What an empty threat boy... I have Heidi and she can change your ways so quickly..."

"I could destroy Heidi with my abilities..."

"Not if she strikes first... And as I recall it... You usually need some time to get your ability started."

Angrily, Alec's eyes met mine. For he knew as well as I that I could destroy him in seconds.

"Where is Esme?" he asked changing the subject.

"Like I am going to tell a traitor. She is hidden... Hidden well..."

With a mad glare, Alec disappeared into the shadows. I would have to change if he planned on staying here... I know that one bad apple can turn the whole lot of rotten. And that is something I cannot have if I plan to maintain power.

_

* * *

Alec's POV_

I would find her... I would find Esme if it cost me my life. I owed so much to Cullen family that I wouldn't just let Aro destroy her. Using my speed I attempted to navigate the castle without being caught. I was doing such a job when I ran into her...

"Jane... Move... Please sister," I whispered, pleading.

"I can't... Alec, why can't you just follow the rules. Accept that we were meant to work for the Volturi. That all we will ever amount to is a tool. A tool to help those stronger than us succeed."

"Jane... Because I can't accept a world where I am not in control of my life. I want to be in control of who I become, because right now I am not happy with who I am..."

"And why is that?"

"Because I never wanted to be a lier and cheater. I never wanted to help the wrong people gain power. To be honest, I never wanted this life..."

"And what life is that?"

"A vampire life... I would have been happy to end it... Burned alive at stake. That to me sounds more pleasurable then the life I have now. Here I am stuck in between two places I do not want to be."

"Alec. We are the lucky ones. We helped an honorable man gain power. We succeeded in our jobs as being the secret weapons. We helped usher in a new era. A new and better era. It is because of us that the world works the way it does. We have changed the world!"

"But have we changed it for the better?"

"Yes! We have! We have made it glorious and wonderful!"

"That's not how I see it... To me this is a world of despair. Where those who are not powerful enough are silenced."

"There had to be sacrifice in this new world."

"But this much?"

"Yes... Now come with me brother. Stop looking for Esme... She no longer concerns you..."

"No..." I shouted, sprinting by Jane.

Ahead of me I could smell an unfamiliar scent. I could only hope that it was Esme's. Pushing open a door, I found her. Beaten, bruised and broken on the floor. Quickly I rushed towards her, as I heard the door behind me slam and lock. Now I was trapped as well...

"You have chosen your side very unwisely," Jane taunted me, as her footsteps became more distant.

_

* * *

Esme's POV_

Weakly I opened my eyes to find no one other than Alec in the prison with me. I didn't understand. Why was he here?

"Alec?" I mumbled softly.

"Esme," he replied taking my hand and stroking it gently.

"I tried to rescue you," he muttered sadly. "But then as you can see I was caught, by my own sister no less and locked inside this prison with you."

"Why would you want to rescue me? I'm just a Cullen."

"Because I owe you and your family this much. So much that I would be willing to give my life for yours..."

Quickly Alec stood up as his small hands balled into tight fists.

"Just seeing you like this Esme... In this condition angers me... Why would the Volturi treat you like this? How could they? When I was apart of the guard here I realized how naive I was... I never thought that cruelty like this went on behind closed doors. It was Felix... Wasn't it?"

I could only shake my head.

With the force of ten human men Alec punched the walls to our cage. But it was no use. We were trapped in a place that no vampire would ever be able to escape from. After a few minutes of relentless punching, Alec slid to the floor as he covered his face in his hands. Reaching towards him, I wrapped by arms around his tiny body as I listened to the rhythm of his dry sobs. To me Alec was still a little boy trapped in an adult body...

I don't know how long we stayed in this position. It could have been merely minutes, hours or even days. But we were soon interrupted by a rather husky voice that was deep and filled with sadness. Alec was the first to react.

"My Lord," he whispered quietly peering out the window of our prison. I too looked ahead expecting to see Aro... However, it was Marcus the other Volturi leader.

"Alec, welcome home. I see you were not greeted in the fashion you expected. Thrown into jail within the first half hour," stated Marcus.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed... I just don't believe in the Volturi cause anymore... In other words, I don't believe in Aro."

"I have felt like that for some many decades... I have been angry with Aro for sometime now..."

"So you know?" I asked quickly.

"About Didyme? Yes, I've known... Aro is just a selfish bastard who only cares about his own desires and my ability is too valuable. In fact I can see now Alec that you are quite attached to this woman."

"I owe her family a lot..." Alec quickly said.

"Then maybe I can be some use to you... I do not agree with Aro... I haven't agreed with him for sometime... Maybe by helping you I will gain a bit of that happiness back that I had when I was with her..."

"You miss her greatly... Don't you?" I tenderly asked.

"Yes... I miss her beautiful face in the morning. How her skin reflected millions of diamonds. I miss her innocent scent and her caring, loving touch. I miss the way she was able to make me feel. How she was able to make me go wild... How one of her hugs could have me at her knees and one of her kisses could silence me forever..."

"Then that was true love," I answered.

"Yes... And that is something I wish I could restore into this broken world..."

* * *

End of chapter 24! I hope that you all enjoyed it! I know that I had an awesome time writing it! As always, I love the support that you have given me so far. Until next time!


	25. Rambling

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Ryan. You know who you are...

**Chapter 25: Rambling**

_Esme's POV_

Slowly I sighed as I looked back up at Marcus' solemn face.

"No one should have had to suffer like you have," I slowly started. "Everyone should be able to live a life filled with happiness. A life of hope and renewal."

"Yet my happiness was killed behind closed doors. This is one example where evilness conquered the light," sourly replied Marcus.

"But the battle isn't over," pleaded Alec. "You may not ever get your light back, but you can help millions of vampires from around the world conquer the evilness that controls this world."

"But Alec... I would never be able to betray Lord Aro. He would have me killed before I would be able to accomplish anything. The guard is too strong."

"Then maybe you can help us. Please, let us out of this prison. Help us escape. Then we will be able to storm this castle and clinch victory."

"Alec. Please be realistic. With what army? Two vampires are nothing in the grand scheme of things. You two are like ants going against a terminator. I mean this is the Volturi that we are talking about."

"The Cullens are coming," I pleaded. "The rest of my family will come for me."

Looking at Marcus I could tell that he was deeply conflicted. But I could tell that he desperately wanted revenge for his wife's death.

"Fine... I will set you free... Now just... Just get out."

Nodding, together Alec and I escaped from the castle using our lightning fast speed. Sprinting through the castle, we were able to escape undetected, which was a miracle.

_

* * *

Jacob's POV_

I would never understand why Bella didn't include me in her wildest adventures anymore. Before, I used to be Bella's go to man... I used to mean more in her life. What happened? When did things change? Sighing I attempted to put on my normal face. For my pack, the people who were my real family.

"Hey boss what's up?" asked Leah as she pushed open the door to my bedroom.

"Leah! Didn't anyone ever teach you how to knock?" I shouted back angrily.

"I'm sorry... Were you in the middle of something?"

"No..." I softly admitted. "I was just thinking..."

"Thinking? Don't hurt yourself."

"Leah..." I growled.

"Sorry," she replied grinning. "But let me guess. Bella? Is Bella Swan is on your mind again?"

"How? How did you know? I'm not even in my wolf form for goodness sakes... Don't tell me you can read my mind all the time..."

"Hey, I'm a girl. We are observant at these kinds of things. Plus, is there ever a moment when Bella isn't on your mind? I mean... Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly... I know... She picked Edward. There isn't really a lot to talk about. I did everything I possibly could have to impress her, and yet, she picked the bloody vampire."

"I know Jacob. But maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe the fates have decided that you need something better. And plus you wouldn't want to be with Bella now... I mean, first she has been tainted because she is a vampire now, but most of all you wouldn't want to be in a relationship where your significant other doesn't love you. You deserve better than that Jacob. You deserve someone who cares, someone who has never left your side, someone like..."

"Someone like you?" I interrupted.

"Yeah..." she softly replied. "Someone like me..."

Turning I looked into her dark brown eyes as I pondered her words. We did have so much in common. We were both broken, lost the love of our lives and were loyal to those who had earned it. But no... Bella is still apart of me and deep down, I knew that I would never give up on her.

"Leah..."

"I know... It's Bella... When will you realize she left you Jacob? She made her choice and you weren't it... Move on!"

Slowly I closed my eyes, and by the time I opened them, she was gone.

"Dammit," I howled as I slammed my fist into the desk in front of me. Wincing from the pain, I laid my head down and closed my eyes, just hoping for everything to go away.

_

* * *

Aro's POV_

"MARCUS!" I screamed into my throne room. My face was crinkled with anger as I bared my teeth. I was tempted to break something... Anything...

Within seconds, that traitor was in front me.

"You shouted?" started Marcus slowly.

"YES... You let the prisoners out. You let Esme and Alec ESCAPE!"

"Your evidence?"

"Me," came a voice from the shadows.

"Jane..." stuttered Marcus.

"I saw him Aro. I saw him with my own eyes. He let them out. Let me punish him..."

"Not yet my sweet. I want to talk to him. To hear his side. Why Marcus? After all these years you decide to betray me."

"Because Aro... Your empire is weakening. I can feel it. And I still can't forgive you for Didyme death... How could you kill your own sister and carry on with your life? Have you truly lost every shred of humanity that you have? You put yourself on this high pedestal because you think you are better than everyone else. But are you? Really?"

"How dare you speak to Aro in that fashion!" exclaimed Jane stepping forward.

"Please Jane. I gave him the freedom to speak. To tell me what is on his mind. We cannot punish him for that. But, to answer your accusation Marcus, I think about Didyme everyday. I know that she brought you happiness. I know that a part of you died with her. But I needed you. I wanted you. I know that you and her were planning on leaving. But as the ruler of the vampire world, I needed to sacrifice your happiness for the betterment of the vampire world."

"No, you sacrificed my happiness for your power. My ability is an asset for you. And you know it."

"Jane... Please..."

"Wait," shouted Marcus. "I know that the kind Jane is inside of you. I can feel your relationships. I know that even though you don't want to admit it, you still feel something for Bella and Alec. I can see through your mask. I can see you, even if you don't want to see yourself."

"Enough... Marcus. Enough!" scowled Jane.

And with that, one of the Volturi leaders fell to his knees, his face contorted in pain.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

We had arrived in the all too familiar place again. Volterra, Italy. Like always, I was struck by the ancient buildings and the flawless architecture. The Volturi had picked a good place to live. A place filled with history and beauty. A place like no where else in the world.

We knew better than to storm the castle for they could kill Esme before we could rescue her. I mean we didn't even know if she was still alive.

"Bella?" whispered Edward, pulling me from my circular thoughts. "Lets find the hotel and we can plan there."

Nodding, I followed my family through the ancient buildings as we attempted to avoid the threatening rays of the sun.

Finding our hotel, all the Cullens piled into one room and looked towards our fearless leader Carlisle.

"I don't know what to say..." Carlisle whispered into the room. "I want my wife back just as much as you do... But breaking into the Volturi castle is impossible."

"Well I can take any vampire there," growled Emmett, ready for a fight.

"Just wandering in there without a plan is not a good idea. Without a plan more of us could and will die," responded Jasper in a cool voice.

I was about to being a sentence, when there was a loud knocking on our hotel door. Quickly Carlisle darted to the door and peeped out the eyehole. Then he whipped open the door.

"Esme! Alec!" he screamed.

And within seconds, we were all beside him embracing who we had lost. Once we broke apart, and get settled again. Alec was the first to break the silence.

"You do know that we have to go back..."

"Why?" I asked. "We rescued you and Esme. What more do we need with the Volturi?"

"Bella. My sister... I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. And now... Now she's been corrupted by the Volturi and I need to save her. I need her to be my sister again. I need her to be Jane..."

_

* * *

Jacob's POV_

I knew what I had to do... Leah was right. Bella didn't pick me. She picked Edward. And I know that before I can let her go, she needs to hear something very important from me. Slowly I picked up the telephone and I began to dial Bella's cell. After four distinct rings, I finally heard her voice on the phone.

"Hello?" Bella questioned. "Jacob? Guess what! We found Esme and Alec!"

"That's great," I replied, a sense of happiness in my voice.

"And you do know that this is costing my long distance phone bill," joked my friend.

"Bella... Listen, I have something I really need to tell you. Okay?" I demanded, my hands slightly shaking.

"Okay..." replied Bella. I could hear the uncertainty as her voice suddenly became serious. She too was wondering what I could possibly say.

"Bella... I just wanted to say that I miss you. A lot. And that I am going to ramble and you're going to deal with it since you're my friend... You're my best friend. To be honest, I miss having a best friend that lives five minutes away. Someone that I could see every day. Someone that knows me so well that they can put the pieces back together when I fall apart. Because right now I'm falling apart. I just spent half an hour crying and hell, I'm crying now because Leah told me you chose Edward and she was right. You did. You chose him over one hundred years ago and I just didn't want to admit it. So I don't really have a good excuse for my tears, except that I'm tired of not being good enough for you. I'm tired of always falling short. I'm tired of being scared because I have no idea what I am doing with my life. I'm tired of everyone expecting something from me because right now I am out of things to give. And mostly, I'm tired of not knowing who the hell I am... At first, I was like, of course I know who I am! Who doesn't? I'm Jacob Black, the funny kid that can change into a werewolf. But right now, I don't... I'm in an identity crisis. And I think that the only way I can figure out who I am is by leaving you. I can't be your best friend. I can't be anything of yours because I need to forget you. I need to move on... So... This is my goodbye Bella Swan. Goodbye..."

And with that I hung up the telephone as more tears began to stream down my face. Only time will tell if cutting ties with Bella was the right decision for me... Although I wish that it wasn't somewhere deep down, I knew it was.

* * *

Whew, this is the end of chapter 25! All I can say is that we made it! Thank you to all of my awesome readers, reviewers and supporters! You mean a lot to me!


	26. I Am

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 26: I Am**

_Bella's POV_

"Bella?" questioned a voice. "Are you okay?"

Shaking my head I snapped out of my trance. My body was still quivering at the news I had just received over the phone.

"What? What is it?" asked Edward. His face questioning my sudden change in emotions as he cocked his head to one side.

"Jacob..." was all that squeaked out from my dry mouth.

Again, I turned towards Edward, just to see another questioning expression.

"Our... Our friendship is over..." I slowly stated. The words seeming foreign as they rang through my ears.

At first I couldn't tell if Edward was happy or concerned. Although his expression finally decided on being concerned.

"Bella... I'm so sorry for your loss..." whispered Alice as she rose from her chair. "We all know how much Jacob meant to you. We know how much you loved him..."

"As a friend," finished Edward.

But I couldn't hear any of their comments. My head still couldn't comprehend my grief. All I could hear in my head was the last of his speech. His last words to me were, "I'm tired of not being good enough for you. I'm tired of always falling short. I'm tired of being scared because I have no idea what I am doing with my life. I'm tired of everyone expecting something from me because right now I am out of things to give. And mostly, I'm tired of not knowing who the hell I am... At first, I was like, of course I know who I am! Who doesn't? I'm Jacob Black, the funny kid that can change into a werewolf. But right now, I don't... I'm in an identity crisis. And I think that the only way I can figure out who I am is by leaving you. I can't be your best friend. I can't be anything of yours because I need to forget you. I need to move on... So... This is my goodbye Bella Swan. Goodbye..."

Goodbye... That was the single word that echoed through my head relentlessly. It was this single word that taunted me, laughing with its' evilness. Goodbye was the last word I wanted to hear exiting from Jacob's mouth. It was the last word that I expected to hear from him as well... Maybe I need to do some soul searching. I need to figure out how I changed. How I became the person I currently am. I need to look in the mirror and decide if I am happy who I see. I need to decide if I'm happy with just being me...

_

* * *

Jane's POV_

Anger... It's a powerful emotion that is able to control your mind. An emotion that can shape the person you become, for better or for worse. It is the emotion that can take you anywhere as long as you know how to harness it. It is the one emotion that I have yet to master.

Deep down, I knew that I had been angry for far too long. This is because when you are too angry to feel any other emotion, a smile is never able to creep across your face. When you carry the same dark expression all day.

But over these past weeks, I was able to break that mold. I was able to find a slight bit of happiness. I was able to view my life in a different light. I was able to have my life shaped by a bit of kindness. Maybe that is why Marcus' words rang so true to me. So true that I was able to break Chelsea's powerful suggestion.

"I know that the kind Jane is inside of you. I can feel your relationships. I know that even though you don't want to admit it, you still feel something for Bella and Alec. I can see through your mask. I can see you, even if you don't want to see yourself."

Marcus was right... I didn't want to see myself. I wanted to hid behind the mask I had built for myself. I had discovered from a young age that the world is harsh and that only the strong would survive. I needed to be strong to live and to uphold my reputation as a fearsome killer. I needed that mask to hide the things that made me vulnerable. The things that would threaten my ability to survive.

That is why, when I used my ability, the true leader of the Volturi fell to their knees.

"Why?" was the only word that was able to escape from Aro's lips.

"Because... You never saw me as a person," I angrily replied. "You only saw me as a weapon for your bidding. At first, I liked the fact that you noticed me. That you called me your pet... That you respected my power. But it took me years to realize that you never respected me. Only my gift. And because of that, I must decline your offer to continue to be apart of the Volturi."

Then turning to Marcus, I looked into the elder vampire's eyes.

"I want to know Marcus... What do you see in me? What makes you believe that I can be good. What makes you see the good in me, when so many only see the bad..."

Sighing, I could see Marcus' eyes flit as they attempted to unveil a revelation.

"Jane... I see goodness in you. I see light that has been shadowed by darkness for far too long. I see a young girl who is fighting to find who she really is. A girl that wants to make decisions by herself. A girl who wants to be independent and live with the consequences. I also see a girl who is deeply connected to her family. A girl who's brother means the world to her... I see good in you because I want to see good and because I believe it is there. People often find what they are looking for. You can't see good when you only expect to see bad. Opening up your expectations changes what you plan to see, therefore changing your perspective on things for the better. Hopefully this girl will be able to gain enough support to even lead the vampire world... Someday..."

Looking at Marcus, I didn't know what to say. The feelings that were pulsing through my body were unbelievable. I never knew what the power of belief could do until now. Just having one person believe in me changed my whole world view. With faith, I knew that I could achieve anything.

It was through Marcus that I began to discover myself little by little. Discover that I am the master of my own domain, that I have a brain, and my own thoughts. That I am Jane... The master of my own life.

_

* * *

Jacob's POV_

What have I done? What the hell have I done? I just broke up with my best friend over the telephone. One minute she was happy about finding Esme and Alec... The next minute, I had crushed her with my tearful speech.

"Jacob... You did the right thing," reassured Leah.

"Yeah for you maybe... But what about for me?" I asked back.

"I think you did the right thing for you too. I know sometimes the truth hurts... But Bella was using you. What did she ever give to you?"

"She gave me moments of laughter. A bright smiling face, and a friendship that I wanted to last a lifetime."

"But was that enough Jake?"

"It's enough when she brought me happiness. When she smothered me with her love..."

"Bella never smothered you with love. Maybe sprinkled you with love..."

"How would you know? You're not me... You will never know what it feels like to be me..."

"Maybe if you would let me in Jacob. Let me be able to comfort you when you're in pain. Let me kiss away your wounds, and patch your broken heart..."

Leah's words seemed so comforting... And it had been so long since I had been held. Since someone genuinely seemed to care about me. Since I had been in Bella's loving embrace.

Slowly, I saw Leah make her advance, as her soft hands stroked my chest. Leaning in I could feel her warm breath on my neck, as I felt shivers running down my spine. Closing my eyes, I continued to let her advance as I deeply inhaled her sweet scent.

I couldn't resist her. Wrapping my arms around her slender body, I pulled her in close as her lips began to brush mine. Soon my grip became stronger as I pulled her in even closer, our kissing becoming more passionate. In my head, I kept picturing that it was Bella in my arms. That it was her lips touching mine. I had to admit, it felt good to be loved again.

"Jacob... Tell me you love me," whispered Leah in my ear. "Tell me that you care for me."

Inhaling, I whispered back. "I care for you Leah. I will always care for you."

And with that Leah gripped my face as she kissed my lips once again.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

I was still distraught. Nothing anything anyone said to me could change what I was feeling. I had been dumped by a person I wasn't even dating. I had been dumped by my best friend.

"Maybe you should call him?" suggested Esme, with her motherly thoughts.

"No..." I snapped back finally returning to reality. "I'm done with Jacob... Anyways, we need to focus on more important things. We need to figure out how to disband the Volturi."

"Bella. Please... We're here if you want to talk about it..."

"No," I countered. "I'm fine... I was just in shock for a couple minutes. But now I've moved on."

However, inside I wished I had moved on. Inside I wished I was as strong as I sounded on the outside, because inside I was still hurting. Inside, Jacob's seeming betrayal was a festering wound, that drained me of my strength every second.

This would be a trial that would test my very being. A test that could turn the thoughts I have of myself into a reality because I want to believe that...

I am a strong person.

I am willing and able.

I am capable of thinking of solutions.

I am willing to stand up for what is right and just.

I am the best friend of a werewolf.

I am Bella.

* * *

Whew. Here is the end of chapter 26, I Am. I really liked the concept of this chapter because I really wanted to explore some depth of each of the characters, especially Bella. I think that this is really evident through the I Am section. Even though most of the characters are still trying to discover who they are, Bella has a pretty good idea of who she wants to be, therefore inferring that she has become the person she has dreamt of becoming at the end of the chapter.


	27. El Fin

**Shattered**

Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella becomes suicidal deciding to have the Volturi end her life. However, Aro discovers her abilities and she is changed into a vampire to work for the Volturi. Will Bella and Edward meet in another time?

**Chapter 27: El Fin**

_Jasper's POV_

Now was the time to act. Although Bella was distraught, we couldn't let her personal feelings hold us back from what needed to be done. Now was the time to take control of the situation. Now was the time that we needed to attack and conquer the Volturi.

Here was the plan... We would have to sneak into their headquarters. Each of us would have a partner, as back up. That way if we were attacked we would have a better chance of being able to fend off the enemy. I would be partnered with Alice, Carlisle with Esme, Rosalie with Emmett and a threesome of Alec, Bella and Edward. We were set.

Leaving our personal feelings at the door, we all slid in undetected into their stronghold. Then, we broke into our smaller groups and began scouting the castle. About halfway through our scouting, Alice and I came across some of the Volturi guard. Although we attempted to hide inside an unlocked room, our foreign scent seemed to give us away.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," smiled Heidi, her red eyes cold and filled with hate. "You do know how I like to play with my food..."

Immediately, I attempted to calm her with my vampire gift.

"I don't want you to play any of your mind trick voodoo on me Jasper..." snapped Heidi. "I know what you are capable of..."

But that didn't stop me... I knew that I had to protect Alice with my life.

"What do you want Heidi?" snapped Alice with the meanest look she could put into her golden eyes.

"What do I want? I suppose I could ask you the same thing... It's quite a large feat to sneak into the Volturi stronghold undetected. Why are you here?"

Growling at Heidi I didn't know what to say... Should I tell Heidi the truth? No... I couldn't blow the entire operation for the rest of my family. If I had to go down, I wanted the rest of my family to be safe. Turning to Alice I looked to her for guidance.

"No... Jasper don't," whispered Alice.

"Don't?" countered Heidi... "Don't? You do know that my vampire ability is the power of suggestion. I could force you to tell me..."

That's when I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"RUN Alice!" I screamed as I lunged at Heidi attempting to distract her long enough for Alice to escape.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice quickly escape from the room, as Heidi and I engaged in a wresting match on the floor. Suddenly, I seemed to lose control of my body. Laughing, I could hear Heidi get up off the floor as I remained on the ground, paralyzed.

"I love the power of suggestion. Now Jasper, lay there on the floor, silent and motionless, while I go and chase down your wife Alice. I know how much you love her... Enough that you would die to protect her... Hmm... Maybe I will suggest for Alice to jump into a fire and burn to cinders. Maybe I want you to be the one who will suffer for all of eternity..."

Oh how I wanted to kill her... I wanted to kick, bite and rip her to shreds... I wanted it to be her laying on this cold ground unmoving... But yet Heidi's power was too strong... Unable to move, I watched as Heidi left the room, locking the door behind her. I was trapped and all I knew was that a life without Alice was a life not worth living.

_

* * *

Alice's POV_

I was sprinting through the castle hallways, looking behind me every few seconds. Luckily, I wasn't being followed yet... I needed to find Bella. I needed to find her so that we could defend against the Volturi's multiple abilities. If only Bella was with me, then maybe Jasper would be running by my side.

I almost felt naked without Jasper with me... For as long as I could remember, he was my rock. My stronghold.

I couldn't tell you how long I was running. All I knew was that I didn't want to run into the Volturi guard or anyone that could threaten me.

However, along the way, I was stopped by some fierce shouting in one of the rooms to my right.

Peering in, I saw the rest of my family and the guard. At the forefront front were Bella and Edward both with burning glares of hatred in their eyes. Bella was standing a few paces in front of Edward talking directly with Aro.

Taking my chances, I snuck into the back of the throne room, hiding behind a large marble statue.

"You know that your plan to take over the world is unjust and that as long as the Cullen's and I are alive, you will never succeed," hissed Bella.

Smirking Aro replied, "I know your weaknesses Bella Swan... I know what makes you tick. I know how to destroy your world in a matter of seconds... And I should know these things after living with you for over 100 years."

"You know nothing about me Aro... I've changed! I'm a new person full of hopes and dreams! No longer am I weighed down by insecure thoughts or your insane ideas. I am my own person!"

Suddenly, I heard the door behind me click open as my worst enemy walked in followed by the rest of the guard.

"Found you," whispered Heidi in my ear, as she picked me up by the back of my shirt and dragged me towards Aro and my family.

Turning, I saw my family watch me with saddened eyes.

"What happened?" demanded Edward as he eyed.

"Heidi... She found me and Jasper... And Jasper is..."

"Is still alive," finished Heidi. "He's just hiding out for a little bit."

"What? What did you do with him?"

"Nothing," laughed Heidi... "I just told him to hang low...and make sure that he considered all the priorities in his life... Like you for example. What would a live be like without your beloved Jasper."

Growling, I bared my teeth at Heidi wanting to rip her to shreds. But after squirming for countless minutes, I knew she would never let go of me.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

We were officially surrounded. Now the Volturi guard was in front and behind us and all exits were blocked. And to add to the distress, the Volturi had my beloved sister Alice in their grasps.

Turning to Edward, for once I didn't know what to do...

"Let Alice go," I ordered to Aro with more bravery than I felt.

"You always surprise me Bella Swan... You're clearly at a disadvantage and yet you are still making demands..."

"Let them go," came a piercing high pitch voice from the back of the room.

"What?" gasped Aro as his eyes grew large.

Walking in the room was none other than Jane and Marcus, Jane leading the charge. Easily, the weaker half of the Volturi guard that Heidi had brought were on the ground writhing in pain.

"You... I thought you two traitors left the castle..." snarled Aro.

"And I thought you were dead," replied Jane. "I found out that you're not and I came here to finish the job..."

"Jane?" whispered Alec as he broke away from the Cullen group.

"Alec!" shouted Jane as the two met and embraced.

"I missed you sister," whispered Alec as his face couldn't contain his happiness.

"Aww... If it isn't the cute sibling reunion," mocked Cauis.

"Enough!" shouted Carlisle taking the lead. "Aro, I've known you for hundreds of years. I have worked beside you. I have learned your ways. What happened to the Aro I used to know all those years ago? For that man seems to have disappeared."

"That man learned that kindness is not the way to power. That one has to demand respect in order to get it... I figured out that the only way to get that respect in the vampire world is to conquer those who are weaker... And in order to do that, I need to conquer you... The harmless non human eating vampire clan. Therefore, I say let the battle begin. A battle that will surely go down in history as one of the best vampire battles ever."

And with these words from Aro, the Volturi guard charged...

Immediately I used my shield to protect those who were around me while Edward attempted to read everyone's mind to protect me. Meanwhile, Alice was on the prowl attempting a rematch with Heidi and Alec and Marcus were attempting to take on Felix and Cauis. Rosalie and Emmett were taking on Afton and Corin, which left Esme and Carlisle against, Chelsea and Demetri.

That left Edward and I against Aro and his weak bodyguard Renata...

"Look around us," I stated. "All I see is fighting... What do you see?"

"I see the greatest battle of all time. I see the Volturi winning and finally destroying your coven. I see myself and the Volturi rising to undisputed power."

"That's not what I see... I see unnecessary blood shed. I see the grim reaper at your door... I see death and the haunting ghosts of those who have passed on."

"Well then we will just have to see whose fortune holds true," replied Aro, as he opened his mouth and lunged.

Edward, who was able to read his mind the split second before it happened lunged aswell, protecting me from Aro's attack. Biting down on Edward's arm, I could hear Aro crack Edward's skin and bones with his lethal teeth. However, taking this opportunity, I jumped on Aro's back pulling him off of Edward. Wrapping my arms around Aro's neck I attempted to bring him down to the ground. Meanwhile, Edward quickly recovered and using his good arm he gripped Aro's neck where he hopefully delivered a lethal strike.

Quickly Aro fell to the ground as his body began to twitch. I'm sure that Aro wished that he was dead after experiencing this amount of pain.

"Fire, Edward... Go find us something to make a fire with," I called to him, who nodded and headed off into the carnage.

Staying by Aro's side, I watched as his body was writhing in pain.

"I predicted incorrectly," I whispered to him. "It seems that it will be your ghost who will be haunting this place... I wish you the best of luck as you pass into the next world and have to face your maker... I wish that they are not merciful on you... I thought I respected you Aro... I thought that I had something in common with you. I thought we were united in our pain. But I was wrong... You turned out to be a self serving power hungry tyrant... You and I have nothing in common... Therefore, I hope that you rot in hell and that all of those who you hurt and killed will finally get their revenge..."

"Back..." whispered Edward. "I had to search the closets and people's jackets in order to find a lighter... And I luckily finally found one."

"Goodbye Aro..." I whispered as Edward did the honors.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Aro's as I watched as his body relaxed and his eyes closed. Within minutes I was looking at a mount of orange flames. The ruler of the Volturi was finally dead.

As I looked around, I noticed that all the fighting had stopped. All around everyone's eyes were focused on the slowly disappearing orange flames.

"Aro is dead?" whispered Cauis, his voice wavering...

"Yes," I calmly replied. "And as the winners, we will offer you two options. You may either leave now and never return, or you may stay as long as you abide by the new leadership."

"New leadership?" spat Cauis. "I'm still a ruler of the Volturi."

"Not for much longer, and yes there will be new leadership... I nominate Jane and Alec..." I replied smiling at them. "Both Jane and Alec have lived under the old rulers and they both know the mistakes that they need to avoid in order to restore the Volturi to its former glory. The Volturi needs to remain intact because there should always be someone who has the last say... And I believe that both Jane and Alec have level enough heads to bring us vampires out of the shadows and into the light."

"But... What about you and Edward?" asked Jane. "You two would be great leaders. Without you, Alec and I wouldn't even be here."

"No... I'm flattered that you think of me and Edward like that, but we have \ been apart for over one hundred years... I need time to catch up with him..."

"I understand," replied Jane slowly.

But soon another voice entered our conversation.

"Bella," moaned Alice padding towards me.

"What's wrong?" questioned Edward looking at his sisters distressed face.

"We have to find Jasper... He's hidden away in some room," gasped Alice.

"Take us to him," I replied.

After telling Alec and Jane to keep everyone in check, Edward, myself and Alice sprinted through the castle. Eventually we found the locked room. Using all three of our body weights, we pounded through the wooden door to find Jasper on the ground. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Jasper?" asked Alice slowly.

T nhere was no response.

"Jasper?"

Reaching towards Alice, I didn't know what to tell her... I didn't understand why Jasper wasn't moving...

"How's Jasper?" asked a voice from the doorway...

"He's... He's not moving... What did you do to him Heidi?" screamed Alice sprinting towards her.

"I might have planted the idea that his life wouldn't be worth living if you were dead... I was planning to kill you Alice... If only Aro hadn't died."

"Why you horrible cockroach... You killed him did you? You make the honorable Jasper Hale commit suicide!" roared Edward jumping on top of Heidi and pulling her to the ground.

"Kill me," she whispered. "I can't tell you how long I have wished to die... How long I've hated being trapped in this never aging body..."

Just as Edward was about to deliver a blow to her neck, Alice spoke up.

"Stop! Jasper wouldn't want her die... I know that because he carried too many burdens from the people that he was forced to kill when he was in the army. I wouldn't want you to have to carry another burden like that... Please... I don't want that kind of blood on your hands. Let her live... She can work and do the terrible jobs that no one else wants to do... I'm sure that Jane and Alec would be able to keep her in check."

"But what about her power?" countered Edward. "She could manipulate anyone!"

"Then, I guess we will have to lock her up... In a vampire escape proof prison. Put her in the one that Alec and Esme had to stay in... Just living there for eternity should be enough of a punishment," replied Alice.

Taking one step towards her fallen husband was when Alice broke down. Falling to the ground, she began to crawl towards Jasper's body. Her dry sobs were the only things audible in the room. Gently, I saw her stroke Jasper's rough cheeks with all the affection she had.

"This was the most relaxed I ever saw him," whispered Alice to me. "He was always on edge."

"Well that is what a war does to you..." I softly replied. "At least now we know he is at peace."

And that was all we could ask for...

* * *

Epilogue

_Bella's POV_

Among all the sadness, I like to think that we became better people. That we learned from our mistakes. No longer was I trying to seek revenge. No longer were Alec and Jane driven by hatred. I would like to think that everything worked out. Yes, Jasper's funeral was probably the hardest thing that happen... In fact it was the hardest thing I ever had to attend.

However, it was a beautiful service that commemorated his beautiful life. I remember the casket hidden under the beautiful budding trees and the red roses that laid upon the casket. The only difference was that Alice's light hearted spirit seemed to disappear as grief easily took over. But now, I like to think that with a little coaxing we will begin to see the bits and pieces of the person I once knew Alice to be.

Jane and Alec did become the next rulers of the Volturi. They were a great choice. Jane was able to enforce order with her ability and Alec was able to be more rational and level headed. They became great leaders because of their ability to lead and their ability to ask for help when tough decisions had to be made. They were able to listen to their people and make laws that were the best for their subjects.

Edward and I finally married. I remember when he asked me under the gorgeous cherry blossoms. Whenever the wind blew, thousands of little pink petals would swirl around our faces creating one of the most romantic scenarios ever. When I was with Edward, everything was right in the world.

We held the ceremony in a small little church in the city of Forks. We thought it would be fitting to be wed in the same city where we met all those years ago. Although I hated science I had to thank biology for something because it was able to link me with my soul mate.

Jacob was at the wedding along with the rest of the wolves at La Push. Jacob was my maid of honor, although I didn't make him wear a dress. I knew that it hurt him to see me wed another man, but I think that he figured he would be happy with me in his life as a friend rather than not at all. Plus, I think he realized that he would never have what Edward and I did.

Overall, I cannot express how this past year has changed me. How it has made me wiser, more accomplished and confident. This past year pushed me to become someone I never thought I could be. Someone who has reclaimed her childhood magic and believes that anything is possible.

El Fin

* * *

We did it! That's all I can say. I feel like Bella, being so accomplished to say that I finished this story that I started almost one year ago! I want to thank all of my dedicated readers who have stood by this story and have diligently read every chapter that I published. I want to acknowledge you now because without you, I wouldn't have the motivation to keep up with this story even though I really enjoyed writing it! As what seems to be my trademark, one of the main characters usually dies and in this story it seems that two main characters died. Those being Aro and Jasper... Just so you know Jasper's death was a spur of the moment kind of thing and I didn't actually plan for him to die... Anyways, I could sit here and ramble all day about how blessed I am! So thank you readers for enduring this journey with me! It's been an incredible ride!


End file.
